Hearts and Handcuffs
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: John Cena is an FBI agent who meets and marries another agent.When his undercover assignment goes bad, he has no idea the damaged it would cause his marriage especially when mob boss Dave Batista sets his sight on making her pay for what John did.AU Fict.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is the rewrite of Reflections. It was a very popular story but parts of it I was unhappy with. It is suppose to be the prequel of Hearts and Lies. But right now, I'm not sure if I will rewrite that one. We will see how this one goes.

You will notice that I changed the OC's name from the first one as well as her looks.

I hope you like this version as much as the first. Please Review.

Disclaimer:I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. It is purely for entertainment. It is a fiction story and is to be taken that way.

* * *

Keleigh Hahn couldn't believe she was running late. She was never late for anything. But she slept through her alarm after another sleepless night. One of many she had had in the last eight months. She grabbed her purse and headed out to her Explorer. She started the SUV when she realized that it was her turn to buy coffee for her and her partner, Stephanie Lévesque. She headed to the Java Café because she couldn't show up without the coffee.

"Can I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked her.

Keleigh didn't have to think twice about her order as she and Stephanie ordered the same thing every time. "Can I get a tall White Chocolate Mocha and a Tall Caramel Latte and two chocolate croissants?"

As she waited for the lady to fill her order, she looked around the café and noticed a very handsome guy sitting not from the register.

'Damn, he's hot." She thought to herself.

"Here you are. A tall White Chocolate Mocha and a tall Carmel Latte and two chocolate croissants." The lady said bringing Keleigh's attention back.

"Thank you." Keleigh grabbed the order not noticing the line that had formed behind her.

She had just taken a step when someone pushed her out of the way. And being the clumsy person she was, she lost her balance and the coffee headed right into the lap of the handsome guy.

"Shit, that's hot." He said quickly getting up and grabbing some napkins and wiping the coffee.

"Oh I'm so sorry." The twenty six year old said grabbing some too and starting to wipe the coffee. She wasn't paying attention to what she was doing as she wiped and didn't notice she was touching him in a very private place.

He stared at her as she did and was shocked that she didn't realize what she was doing. Finally he took a deep breath which got her attention.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried he was injured more than she thought.

"I'm good." He managed to get out. He grabbed her hand.

It was then that she realized what she was doing. "Uh.."

"You know, the next time you want to feel me up, you don't have to burn me with coffee."

She thought he was serious until she noticed the smile he gave her. "I didn't mean to… Oh no." She could feel herself turning red as she did when she was embarrassed.

"Can I get two more?" He said to the lady behind the counter. She refilled the order and the guy paid.

"Well, thank you." Keleigh said taking them and heading out. She wanted to get to her SUV.

"Hey, wait a minute." The guy from the café said coming up to her. "So, you're just going to get me excited and walked away? I would like to pick this up later."

"Look, I'm not like that. It was an accident." She replied knowing he was looking for a one night stand and that wasn't something she did.

"I know that but I would still like to take you out." He noticed how beautiful her blue eyes were.

"I'm sure you have a lot of girls to choose from. I'm not going to be another notch on your belt." She noticed for the first that he had a gun holster. But he wasn't dressed in a uniform so, she figured he was an undercover cop.

"Oh, come on. One date and you will see how great I am. Besides if you don't, how can I get my heart back. You stole it the minute you spilled your coffee on me. Hot coffee might I add." He gave her his best smile. The one that made all the girls swoon.

She finally gave in and wrote her name and number on his hand. She couldn't say no knowing she scolded him with hot coffee.

"I will call you, Keleigh." He said looking at the name. "Oh, I'm John." He walked over to his truck and quickly left.

She laughed and then got into her SUV and drove to the FBI building. She quickly made her way in and headed to the class. She saw that Stephanie was already there.

"K, what took you so long?" Stephanie McMahon Lévesque asked her partner. They had been partners for almost two years.

"Sorry. I was in Java when someone pushed me and the coffee went all over this cute guy." Keleigh handed her the coffee and sat down.

"Oh, do I sense someone likes him?" Stephanie kidded her friend. They had known each other since they were ten. Their fathers had worked together. Stephanie was the daughter of Vince McMahon who ran the White Collar Crime Unit of the FBI. Keleigh's father, Trent, had been one of the top agents in the Organized Crime Unit of the FBI at the time of his death. Keleigh wanted to be just like her dad because she knew it would make him proud.

"I met him for a few minutes." Keleigh laughed. She loved Stephanie like a sister. After her parents died in an auto accident when she was fifteen, Stephanie's family became a second family.

"So, did you get a number?"

"He took my number after I felt him up." Keleigh said taking out her pen.

"You felt him up? Oh, come on K. That is so not you."

"I didn't' mean to." She laughed. "It was totally an accident. I was helping him wipe the coffee and ended up feeling him up."

"Okay, K." Stephanie kidded just as the instructor walked in.

John Cena, on the other hand, arrived at his office in the same building covered in the coffee. He knew he was running late because of the coffee incident.

"John, you're late." Jerry Lawler, his boss, said as he came into the office. He noticed John's pants. "Did you drink the coffee or decided that you wanted to wear it as a fashion statement?"

"I drank my coffee but this beautiful blond spilled hers on me. But I did get a number." He said writing it down. He didn't' want it to rub off as the day went on. He had that happen way too much.

"Dude, how many you need?" Kofi Kingston asked his partner.

"I'm going to focus on this one. Something about her grabbed my attention."

"Enough date talk. We got some information about Dave Batista from the New York office. He has been making trips there regularly. The New York office believes he is talking with the other families." Jerry said showing them the file.

"Maybe we can finally get him." John said as they looked at the file. He had spent the last two years trying to get Dave Batista JR. John had transferred from the Anti Terrorism Unit. Every time he thought about Dave Batista, he pictured his cousin Jacob. Jacob had worked for Batista and was killed by him. John hated that he was allowed to be free because the shooting was ruled an accident.

"So, John, what's the girls name" Chris Masters asked him quickly knowing Jerry was nearby.

"Keleigh." John replied.

"To work gentlemen." Jerry said walking into the office. He always laughed at the guys. John was always dating some new girl and the others wanted to hear about it. John was a player and Jerry thought he would never meet the right one. But as John talked about Keleigh, he thought maybe she had caught something in John. Neither knew it was Jerry's goddaughter that John had his sights on.

"So, K, tell me about the guy." Stephanie asked as they sat in a nearby diner having lunch.

"I can't really tell you much." She replied taking a bite of her burger. "He's a cop. I saw the gun holster. But I'm sure he is undercover as he wasn't wearing a uniform."

"Anything else?"

"He is very handsome. Has the prettiest blue eyes and from I saw a nice body. All in all, the man is hot."

"Wow, someone likes him." Stephanie laughed. "Did you feel something you wanted to see first hand?"

"Steph." Keleigh replied playing hitting her friend's arm. "You're awful."

"Oh, like the thought never crossed your mind."

"I'm sure he has tons to choose from. He was just trying to be cute."

"You never know, K." Stephanie said as they got ready to go.

After leaving work, Keleigh headed home. She had a long day with a local embezzling case and wanted to rest. She arrived home and fed her cat. She looked around her apartment. It was a two bedroom two bath garden apartment. When you walked in from the front door, you entered the living room. Which included a white sofa and loveseat, mahogany coffee table and end tables and an mahogany entertainment center that housed a 32' Plasma TV, DVD player, a Play station three video game system, a stereo and a collection of DVDS. She had tons of photos of her childhood and some present day stuff of her and her friends.

In eye line of the living room was the kitchen, her favorite place. Keleigh loved her kitchen. She was lucky to find one with an island in the kitchen. She had stainless steel appliances that were excellent for cooking and baking which she did often and she decorated it in apples. Down the hall on the right was the guest bathroom as she called it. It was decorated in seashells and palm trees. Further down was the guest bedroom and her officer. It had a small white day bed and her desk which held her computer and office stuff. It also had a 20' Plasma TV and DVD player.

Across from the guest room was the master bedroom with the master bathroom. She had decorated her bathroom in pink which matched the pink bedding on her queen size mahogany bed.

"Oh, snickers, I had a rough day." She said as she petted the cat.

She headed into the kitchen to decide what she wanted for dinner. She had just taken out the frozen lasagna when her cell phone started singing a Spice Girls ring tone.

"Hello?" She asked answering.

"Keleigh?" The person asked.

"Yes, who is this?" She asked not knowing the number.

"This is John. We met at Java today."

"Oh, you aren't calling me to sue for the coffee, are you?"

"No." He laughed. "I was hoping you were free for dinner tomorrow night."

"I am free and I would love to go out with you." She replied excitedly.

"Okay, say seven."

"Seven sounds good. My address is 1203C Lincoln Circle."

"Okay, tomorrow night. I'm looking forward to it." He answered writing down her address. "Bye."

"Bye." She said hanging up. She looked over at her cat. "Snickers, can you believe I have a date? I know it's been a while but hopefully this one will be great."

She put snickers down and washed her hands. As she began making her dinner, she thought about her previous boyfriends. Her first one was Jay back in high school. They broke up after she slept with her friend, Randy on the day of her parents' funeral. The next one was in college at Rice. They dated all through college but broke up right before graduation. Her next one was in law school and once again they broke up after graduation. Once she joined the FBI, it was hard to get a date. Most guys didn't like the fact she was an agent.

"I got my date tomorrow night." John said to his friends as they were leaving the FBI building.

"Awesome. So, have a great time and tell us all about it." Kofi said with a laugh.

They soon all went their separate ways and to their own homes. John hoped the date went well. Something about Keleigh had caught his attention and he wanted to know more about her.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome and I hope you continue to like the rewrite.

* * *

The next day Stephanie came over after work to help Keleigh pick out something to wear on her date. Stephanie wanted Keleigh to find someone special. Over the years, Keleigh had nothing but bad luck with guys. The one guy she had a somewhat normal relationship with was Randy Orton. Randy had grown up next door to Keleigh. When her parents died, he was there for her. But once they graduated college, both went in different directions and it had been a while since Keleigh had seen him.

"Okay, K. I think you should wear that little black dress. It's classic and simple. And a plus you look totally hot in it." Stephanie said as she looked through Keleigh's closet.

"Thanks." Keleigh said from the bathroom. She was finishing her makeup and hair. She stepped out the bathroom and walked over to her closet. "So, the black dress huh."

"Yes. It is going to look amazing on you." Stephanie handed her the black dress.

"Alright." Keleigh put the dress on and finished getting ready. "Well, how do I look?"

"Awesome." Stephanie replied. "So, make sure you call me and tell me everything and I do mean everything."

"Steph, I don't think I will sleep with him on the first date." She laughed.

"I don't know. You said that about Tyler and you slept with him."

"Why would you bring him up? He was such a jerk." Keleigh replied trying not to think about her ex. They dated for six months before they broke up.

"I'm sorry." Stephanie felt bad that she had. Tyler was a sore subject with Keleigh and it was for good reason.

"It's okay. Now, go. He will be here soon." Keleigh looked at the time.

"Alright. Call me." Stephanie hugged her friend and quickly headed out.

Once Stephanie had gone, Keleigh headed to get her earrings. She had just put them in when she heard the doorbell. She took a deep breathe and opened the door.

"Wow, you look beautiful." John said when he saw her.

"Thank you. Look very handsome yourself." She replied. He was dressed in black pants and a blue dress shirt.

"Shall we go?" He said offering her his arm. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He was glad that she spilled her coffee on him.

She took it and they headed to his truck. He opened the door for her and helped her inside. He went to the driver's side and they were soon on their way to the restaurant. He decided to take her Ruth Chris, which was a very nice steakhouse in Houston.

They arrived at the restaurant and were quickly seated. The waitress came and took their drink order while they looked over the menu.

"So, what's good here?" Keleigh asked him.

"You've never been here?"

"No. most of my dates take me to Applebee's or places like that. Not that I mind them, I don't. It's just nice to go out somewhere nice. Sorry, I'm shutting up now" She was embarrassed that she rambled like that. She always did that when she was nervous.

"That's okay." He said with a smile to her.

"I tend to ramble when I'm nervous." She said very shyly.

"You don't have to be nervous. So far, this date is going great." He smiled. She had to blush when he did. She found him so cute when he showed his dimples.

The waitress came back and took their order. Once she was gone, they went back to talking.

"So, Keleigh, what do you do?" He asked.

"I'm an FBI agent. I work White Collar Crime" She said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Really? You're an FBI agent?" He couldn't help but laugh.

"That's funny?"

"Yeah because I'm an FBI agent. I work Organized Crime." He replied.

"Really?" She had to laugh as well. They worked in the same building and had never seen each other.

"Yep. It's weird that we never crossed paths."

"It is but some time that happens. The building is a big place. So, do you enjoy being an agent and working Organized Crime?" She asked as their salads arrived.

"I love it. I transferred from Anti Terrorism a few years back." He replied taking a bite. "What about you?"

"I like White Collar Crime. My dad was an agent too so I guess it's in my blood."

"Really? Who is your dad?"

"Trent Hahn."

"The Trent Hahn. The agent who came close to getting David Batista, Sr."

"Yep, that was my dad."

"Wow, he is still considered one of the top agent in my unit." John couldn't believe that by chance he had met Trent Hahn's daughter. It was fate he decided. Rumor was that Trent had evidence on the Batista family that he was going to hand in on the day he died. It was never found and John wondered if Keleigh had it.

"I figured." She laughed.

"So, where were you running too yesterday?" He asked as their dinner arrived.

"I was running late for my behavior analysis class." She replied.

"I remember that class." He laughed.

"Yeah. It was my second stage class. I was thinking about transferring to the BAU."

"Are you still thinking about it?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to move to Virginia and the unit here doesn't have any opening right now."

"Don't want to be away from your family?"

"I don't have any family really. My mom, Katherine, was killed in the accident with my dad and I have no siblings. The closest family I have is my godfather and friends I grew up with."

"I'm sorry." He said feeling bad that she really didn't have anyone.

"Enough about me. What about you? Do you have family nearby?" She asked changing the subject from her to him.

"My mom, Grace, died of Ovarian Cancer last year and my dad, Cliff, has Alzheimer's. He is in a home in Sugarland."

"I'm sorry." She felt bad that she asked and it was obvious tough for him.

"It's okay. We are getting know each other. Beside, you have to move on when you can't change things." He replied seeing that she felt bad.

"I guess we have more in common than the jobs." She laughed.

"I guess we do." He replied. "So, how about dessert?"

"That sounds great." She picked up the dessert menu and began looking at it. "Oh, they have chocolate cheesecake. My favorite. Do you want to split it with me?"

"Yes." He called the waitress and ordered the dessert.

They finished up dessert and he drove them back to her apartment. It was one of the best dates she had been on in a very long time. They arrived at her apartment and walked to the door.

"I had a really great time tonight." She said as she got out her keys.

"I did too. How about dinner and a movie tomorrow?"

"I would love that." She unlocked the door and turned to face him.

He leaned in and gently kissed her goodbye. "Good night, Keleigh." He said pulling away.

"Good night." She said before he walked away.

"Tomorrow seven?"

"Seven." She watched as he walked away and then headed into the house.

Once she was inside, she leaned against the door. That was one amazing good night kiss. One she would always remember regardless of how things ended up with her and John.

The next morning, she got up feeling great. She quickly showered and changed for the day and then headed out to meet Stephanie for coffee. She knew that Steph would want to know everything about the date. She arrived at Java and ordered her and Stephanie's usual. She took a seat by the window and waited for her friend to show up.

"Sorry, I'm late." Stephanie said sitting down. "So, how was the date?"

"It was wonderful. We went to Ruth Chris'."

"Nice. Was he a gentleman? Because if he wasn't, Paul will kick his ass." Stephanie laughed. Her husband was addicted to working out and she was proud of his strength. "So, what does he do? Is he an undercover cop?"

"He was a gentleman. And he actually is an FBI agent." Keleigh replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"He's FBI. Wow and I thought you wouldn't date an FBI agent."

"I didn't know he was FBI when I agreed but I really like him and that doesn't matter."

"That's great. So, what's his name? I want to know if I know him."

"John Cena."

"K, you went out with John Cena. I'm so sorry."

"What does that mean, Steph?" Keleigh asked.

"He is well known as a player. He has dated a lot of agents and women. He dates them until they sleep with him then he says its fun but it's over. I don't think you guys will have more than a few dates."

"Wow, I really know how to pick guys. Tyler was a jerk, John is apparently a player, Ben cheated on me repeatedly, Tommy didn't want to be with me anymore and Jay got mad about Randy."

"Well, to be fair with Jay, you did sleep with Randy while telling Jay you wanted to wait until graduation."

"You know I slept with Randy on the day of my parents' funeral. Jay had gone to that team meeting knowing I needed him. I had just buried my parents and instead of staying with me, he went to the meeting. I needed someone so, I went to Randy's house. He lived next door to me and I wanted to be close to my house too."

"I know K." Stephanie said placing a hand on her friend's arm. " So, what are you going to do about John?"

"I don't know. We are supposed to go out tonight. I guess I will decide later." She looked at her watch. "Oh, we better go. Your dad hates when we are late."

They headed out to their vehicles and then headed to the FBI building. Stephanie's father, Vince, was their boss in the unit. Even though Keleigh was like a daughter to him and Stephanie was his daughter, he never let them get away with anything.

John arrived at work the next morning in a great mood. He had such a great time last night with Keleigh and he couldn't wait to see her again.

"John, how did the date go?" Kofi asked his partner.

"It was great. Keleigh and I had a great time. I really like her." John replied sitting down. "But get this she is the daughter of Trent Hahn."

'The Trent Hahn? Wow, what are the odds of that?"

"I don't know."

Neither noticed Jerry walk up. He had heard the conversation and knew that John had gone out with his goddaughter.

"John, can I talk to you?" Jerry said pointing to his office.

"Sure." John got up and headed to the office. He sat down in the chair across from the desk. "So, what's up?"

"I heard you went out with Keleigh Hahn."

"I did." John wondered why Jerry cared.

"I'm not sure you know but Keleigh is my goddaughter."

"I didn't know that. I knew you and Trent were partners."

"Yeah. So, I want to know what you're intention are to her. Are you going to do what you usually do? Date her, sleep with her and then dump her."

"I don't know what my intentions are yet. But I feel this is different and I don't plan to hurt her. I really like her."

"Alright. Don't hurt her. She has been hurt too many times." Jerry got up and walked over to John. "But know this, if you hurt her, you will be back in Anti Terrorism before you can say sorry."

"Okay." John walked out. He knew now that what happened with Keleigh would effect his job and he wasn't' sure he liked that but he liked Keleigh and he was willing to risk it.

"Stephanie, Keleigh, I need you to go to the Organized Crime Unit and get me the files they have on Dante Santos." Vince said walking into the bullpen.

"Right away, Vince." Stephanie said as she and Keleigh got up.

Both headed down to the fifth floor where the Organized Crime Unit was. White Collar Crime was located on the eighth floor. Keleigh wondered if she would run into John.

"Excuse me." Stephanie said to one of the agents.

"Yes." Chris Masters asked.

"I'm Agent Stephanie Lévesque. This is my partner, Agent Keleigh Hahn. We are from White Collar Crime and we need everything you have on Dante Santos."

"Not a problem." Chris turned to the computer and starting getting the files.

"There's my favorite agent." Jerry said walking up to them. He had seen them walk in. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good." Keleigh replied hugging him.

"So, I heard you had an interesting date."

"I did. But Steph filled me in on him."

"Keleigh lets go talk in my office." Jerry led the way as they headed in the office. Keleigh took the seat that John had occupied earlier.

"What's up?"

"I talked to John and he really likes you. He doesn't want this to be like the others."

"He said that?"

"Yes. I believe him. Keleigh, give him a chance. I think you could be good for him and he could be good for you."

"Maybe you're right. I will give him a chance."

"Good. Now, get back to work." He hugged her and she quickly left the office and headed out with Stephanie.

Jerry hoped that he wasn't making a mistake by telling Keleigh to go out with John. He honestly believed that they could be good for each other. That Keleigh could learn to love again after what happened with Tyler and that John could finally have a serious relationship.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks went by quickly for Keleigh but they were great. She was getting to know John better and liking him more with each day. She was glad that she chose to not let his past with women dictate their relationship. She just hoped that her past wouldn't. He was nice and sweet and their dates were so great. They went to the Alley Theater to see a play, they had gone to the movies numerous times, and they went to the Armand Bayou Nature Center. They did tons of things in Houston on their dates. It was wonderful to spend time together and get to know each other more. Keleigh found herself falling more for him than she thought she could.

"K." Stephanie said as they were having lunch. "Keleigh Hahn."

"What?" Keleigh asked once she realized Stephanie was calling her.

"K, get your mind off John Cena and on lunch." Stephanie kidded her. She knew that Keleigh was falling more for John. Since she had started dating him, her mind was in a different world.

"That's not what I was thinking about." Keleigh lied. Since she started dating him, there wasn't a second when he wasn't on her mind.

"Really? Then what were you thinking about?" She asked giving her friend a smile.

"I was thinking about what to wear on my date with John."

"What to wear? I know nothing. That way it's easier for John to undress you." Steph giggled. Keleigh just rolled her eyes. "So, when are you and handsome going out with me and Paul?"

"You tell me. You're the one who has to get a babysitter." Keleigh replied. Stephanie and her husband had two girls, Sarah and Sophia who were four years old.

"My mom and dad said they will baby-sit anytime."

"Great. I will talk to John and see what day is good."

"Let me know. So, are you sleeping with him yet?"

"What do you think Steph? We've been dating for three weeks now."

"So, you haven't'. Girl what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know. I want to be sure."

"Because of what happen with Tyler?"

"Yes. I want to put it behind me but it's still in my mind."

"I know. What he did damaged you and it takes time to get over it."

"I know but I actually think tonight is the night with John. I think I'm ready to take the next step with him."

"It's about time."

"Steph, what's the obsession with sex life?" Keleigh asked with a laughed.

"You have been very stressed lately and you need to have a little fun and relax. And once you sleep with John, you will be totally relaxed."

"How would you know that? You're been married to Paul for five years."

"I don't know from personal experience. I'm saying once you get a little you will be relaxed."

"You're crazy." She laughed. "We better go."

They paid the bill and headed back to the office. They were investigating a local embezzling case.

"So, John, things going okay with you and Keleigh." Kofi asked his partner as they looked through some files.

"Good, we are having a great time. I really like her." John said before taking a bite of his lunch.

"Thanks great. So, I guess you're keeping the temper in check?" Kofi had seen John ruin relationship with his temper. That was why John chose to have quick flings instead of trying for a relationship.

"I have. I can control it you know."

"I know you can. I was just making sure because Keleigh is a great girl. She is sweet, nice and strong and can put up with your moods." Kofi laughed. Chris soon joined in. They knew it took someone special to put up with John for more than a week.

"Ha ha, I will remember this guys."

"We know."

They finished lunch and continued to look over the files. John wanted to nail Batista doing something illegal so much. But every time they were close something happened. They called quits shortly before seven. John took a shower at work and got dressed. He had brought his clothes with him incase he couldn't leave early.

After picking up Keleigh, they headed to the restaurant. Keleigh was nervous about what she and Stephanie had talked about earlier. But she knew it was time to take the next step in their relationship and she had made up her mind she wanted too. She just kept repeating to herself 'He isn't Tyler, he isn't Tyler.'

They arrived at the restaurant and ordered dinner. They had a nice dinner and just talked. John wondered if this was the night. He hadn't been pressuring her but he really wanted to be with her. He had fallen harder for her than he had ever with anyone and he knew his friends were right. He had to control his temper. He had ruined a lot of relationships and he didn't' want to do that with Keleigh.

"Okay, you have to have a bite of this." She said as they were having dessert. They had decided to go to an Italian restaurant.

"What exactly is Tiramisu?" He asked her.

"Its cake with Italian cream and espresso. It's so good." She said as she had some on a fork. "Come on, just try it."

"Alright." He took the bite. "It's good."

"Yep and that is why it's one of favorite desserts. And totally the kind of wedding cake I want." She rambled. "Not that I'm thinking about marriage. Just in general things."

"I know." He replied with a laugh. She was so cute when she would ramble.

She laughed when he said that. She always rambled when she was nervous and she was definitely nervous about tonight.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked once they left the restaurant. "Do you want to go see a movie?"

He was giving her the perfect opportunity to chicken out.

"No, let's go to your place." She smiled nervously at him.

"Are you sure?" He was surprised by her answer.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said after some thought.

John headed to his house and unlocked the door. They headed in. Keleigh was still nervous.

"So, here we are." He said placing his keys on the kitchen table. He then leaned against the counter. "Come here you." He said in a sexy tone. She though he was the sexiest man she had ever seen.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. He couldn't believe they were getting ready to make love. Just the thought of touching her in forbidden places excited him.

Keleigh couldn't shake her nervousness no matter how much she tried. As she continued to kiss him passionately, she hoped her nervousness would go away. When his hand slipped under her dress, she jumped back quickly.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not." She grabbed her purse. "I'm sorry John. I think I should go home."

"Hey, it's okay." He pulled her into a hug. "Don't be sorry."

"I think I need to go home." She was angry and disappointed with herself. When would her fear stop messing up her life?

The next morning, she met Stephanie for coffee. She wanted to talk about things. She was still angry with herself for not sleeping with John. She had wanted too but her fear got in the way.

"K, what's up?" Stephanie said sitting down. "Is this about your date last night?"

"Yes." Keleigh said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"What happened?"

"I couldn't do it. I wanted to but I couldn't." Keleigh said putting her head in her hands. "When will this fear ever go away?"

"Keleigh, you can't rush it." Stephanie said placing her hand on her friend's arm trying to comfort her. "It's been what? Eight months since that happened with Tyler. It's not something to get over easily"

"I know that but I thought I worked through everything. I should be over it by now."

"It isn't something to get over easily. What Tyler did was wrong and it damaged you. K, if you're going to have something with John, you should tell him. You don't want to lose him."

"No, I don't want to lose him. I'm just afraid of how he will react. It's not something easy to say. Oh, I was raped by ex. Yeah, that's real romantic." She was angry and annoyed that the event was still traumatizing her life. She wanted to move on with her life.

"You've worked through things with your therapist right?"

"Yes." She replied. "Oh Steph, I really thought I was ready to go to the next level with John. I bet he thinks I'm a freak."

"No, he probably just thinks you weren't ready."

"So, I should tell him everything?"

"Yes. K, if you think you and John could end up spending your life together, you have to tell him. It's a too big part of your life to hide and it not only affects you now but him if he wants to be with you."

Keleigh thought what Stephanie said. She knew she was right. If she and John were going to have anything, he needed to know.

"K, just tell him. He can't understand if you don't tell him."

"You're right. I'll tell him at lunch today."

"Good. Keleigh, you will be ready to go to the next step with John eventually. Just take it at your own pace."

"Thanks."

They finished their coffee and breakfast and headed out to work. Keleigh was grateful she had Stephanie to talk too. She always understood and her advice usually worked. As they headed to work, Stephanie knew this was going to be hard for Keleigh. She was going to tell John something that was difficult to tell anyone.

"So, John, how was the date last night?" Kofi asked his best friend as they were in the break room getting coffee.

"Not like I thought." John replied while fixing his coffee.

"So, you guys didn't sleep together?"

"No. We were headed that way. She wanted to go to my place. We got there and things were getting hot, when she just spooked on me."

"Did she say anything?"

"No, she just apologized and said she wanted to go home."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Wait. I know she wants to be with me but something is stopping her. Am I upset that we didn't sleep together? Yes, I mean she got me hot and left me hanging so to speak. But I like her and I'm not going to pressure her."

"Sounds like something might have happened to her. Talk to her about it and see if she will open up to you. But don't rush her, it will probably be difficult to talk about."

"I'm not going to rush her. I really like her and I want to know what keeps her from being intimate with me."

"Just let Keleigh tell you in her own time. From what I've heard and seen, I know she really likes you and it's obvious that you like her."

"I like her more than I ever thought I could like anyone. And I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm willing to wait as long as I have too to be with her."

"That's a miracle." Kofi laughed. "Can you do it without cheating on her?"

"Yes. I'm not going to cheat on her. I can stay faithful you know."

"I hope so. Now, let's get to work."

They headed out of the break and to the bullpen. Just as they did, John's cell phone started going off. He looked at the ID and saw it was Keleigh.

"Hey, K, what's up?" He asked.

"I was hoping you were free for lunch. I have something I want to talk to you about."

"I'm free. Where do you want to meet?"

"The park across the street. I will bring lunch."

"That sounds good. One o'clock okay?"

"One is fine."

"It's a date baby." He said seductively. He noticed the serious tone in her voice.

After hanging up, John began to worry that she was going to break up with him. He couldn't concentrate on his work the whole morning. He wasn't ready to go his separate way from this girl yet. She was unlike anyone he had ever met and he wanted nothing more than something with her.

Keleigh was dealing with her own fears as she waited at the deli for lunch. She practiced in her head what she would say to him. It wasn't something that was going to be easy for her. She worried once she told him, he would decide not to be with her anymore. That she was just too much work for him.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Keleigh was already at the park when John arrived. He was a little nervous at what she was going to say and he still hadn't shaken the thought that she was going to dump him.

"Sorry I'm late. Work issues." He said walking up to the table where she was sitting. He sat down across the way from her. His stomach was doing flip flops as he anticipated her reason for meeting here.

"That's okay." She replied handing him the sandwich she had gotten. "I'm glad you could meet me."

"So, you sounded serious on the phone. What's going on?" He asked. He was impatient to know. Had he moved too quickly last night? Had she only wanted to spend the time talking? The thoughts twisted each other in his head.

"I wanted to explain about last night." She said looking out at the pond. The park was so peaceful and that was why she wanted to meet there. "It has nothing to do with you. I really wanted to be with you last night."

"That's a relief." He said trying to lighten things up. "Because I actually thought you were going to dump me." He chuckled and she smiled.

"No. I don't want to dump you. But I do have something important to tell you." She looked at the table and wiped the tear from her eye. "But after I tell you, it might be you who dumps me."

"Why? Are you really a man?" He was trying to cheer her up.

The way he attempted to make her smile made her fall harder for him. 'Please don't' make me fall in love with you right now' She thought to herself. She was still worried that after he knew the story, he would see her as damaged and wouldn't want to be with her.

"Are you really a prostitute?" He asked.

"No." She giggled. "John, I'm trying to be serious."

"Okay." He replied placing his hand over hers. "Whatever it is, we will handle it together."

Keleigh took a deep breath and tried to put the words together in her head.

"Over a year ago, I was dating this guy Tyler. Stephanie set us up. He worked out with Paul at the gym."

"Okay." John still wondered where this was going.

"I got involved with him pretty fast. I was crazy about him." She was dodging the real issue with Tyler and John sensed it.

"What are you trying to tell me K? Are you married?"

"No." She said. "It's nothing like that. That would be easier to tell you."

"K, tell me."

She looked at her watch and realized that his lunch time would be over soon. "You're going too late. We can talk later." She was looking for an excuse to put it off.

"No, damn it. Forget about the job. Tell me."

"Tyler and I dated for six months until I found him in bed with Kelly." She saw the entire thing in her mind. It was so vivid like it was just happening.

"Baby, I would never do that to you." He said hoping that was her fear.

"That I got over." She stated and started to tear up again. "Tyler couldn't stand the fact that I dumped him. So, he became obsessed with me and getting me back."

As John listened to the story, he realized more than just the cheating had occurred.

"I went to a birthday party for my friend, Maryse. I didn't know Tyler was going to be there." Each word she spoke took great effort on her part. "He dragged me into a room."

She started to cry and shake as she tried to continue. "He raped you, didn't he?" John asked knowing that's what it was.

She nodded her head and bit down on her lip. "He grabbed me and threw me on the bed of the room. He forced himself on me."

"That son of bitch." He said getting angry. "Baby, I understand completely."

He got up and walked to the side of the table where she was. He pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry about us sleeping together. You take as much time as you need. I'm not going anywhere."

"There's more." She said quietly. "He had a friend with him."

"No. Do not tell this." She nodded to him.

"He held me down while his friend took a turn." She hugged him close as she started to cry more. The whole situation still tortured her as she relived each moment.

"Shh." He said as she comforted her. "You don't have to say anymore."

He didn't' want to hear anymore. He already wanted to find Tyler and his friend and rip them apart for what they did.

"I left the party and went to Stephanie's. She took me to the hospital." She took a deep breath trying to get her emotions in control.

She waited for John to say something. She wondered if he was rethinking their relationship.

"John, I understand if you don't' want to continue to see me. I don't know if I will ever be ready to make love again and that's not fair to you."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." He said with a smile. "There is more I like about you. I don't care about the rest."

"Are you sure? Because I like you a lot but I'm not going to make you invest in something that might not go the way you want. I want to be with you in every way but I don't know if I will be ready to take the step. I thought I was last night. I told myself that I could do it. But when it came time to be intimate, I couldn't do it. If you don't think you can wait and be patient with me, you can end this. No hard feelings or anything like that."

Just saying the words hurt. She didn't' want to break up with him. She wanted to be with him. John smiled. She was cute when she rambled.

"Keleigh, I really like you and I'm more than willing to wait for you to be ready. We can take things slow and not rush it. I'm not going anywhere." He hugged her and gently kissed her.

Keleigh breathed a sigh of relief. "I think if we take things slow, I will be ready. You just have to be patient with me."

"Alright. We will take things slow." He smiled to her.

"Okay. Now, you have to get back to work or you're be late."

"Yeah. How about dinner and movie tonight?"

"How about a rain check? We are going hiking tomorrow."

"Right, I forgot." He got up and she followed as they walked back to the FBI building.

"I will see you tomorrow." She said kissing him.

"I will call you tonight." He replied back. He kissed her and headed in.

John walked back into his office and found Kofi there looking through some files.

"John, long lunch?" He kidded him.

"Yeah. Keleigh and I talked." John said sitting down and going through his messages.

"About what?"

"I think that should stay between Keleigh and me."

"Please don't tell me dumped you." Kofi didn't want to deal with a dumped John.

"No, she didn't dump me. We talked about things and it's all okay now."

"Alright. Just know, I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks man."

Kofi started to walk to the break room when he turned around. "John, I never thought I would say this but I think you my friend are in love."

"What?" John asked looking up from his messages.

"I think you love her and you just aren't ready to admit it yet." Kofi continued to the break room.

John couldn't believe that Kofi thought he was love in Keleigh. But it got him wondering, could he be in love with her? He had never considered the possibility before.

Keleigh got back to her desk after lunch and found Stephanie already there looking over some files.

"So, K, how did lunch go?" Stephanie asked when Keleigh sat down across from her. "Did you tell him?"

"I did. I told him everything." Keleigh said. "I told him I liked him a lot but if he felt he couldn't wait for me to be ready, we could end this. No hard feelings or anything. God, Steph, it hurt to say that."

"What did he say?"

"He said he was more than willing to wait for me." Keleigh said as she took a sip of her coffee. "I believe that he will."

"Good. Now take things slowly."

"That's what I told him. I said if we take things slowly and don't rush it, I will be ready to be with him and I'm certain I will be."

"That's great, K. I'm glad you found someone who was understanding about things. That is what you deserve."

"Thanks. I really think John is the one. The one to help me heal from what Tyler did."

"That's great, K." Stephanie replied. "I think so too."

Stephanie did think John was the one to help Keleigh. She hadn't seen Keleigh light up or be as happy as she had been over the last few weeks since she met John. It was great to see her happy. Keleigh had had so much happen in the last twenty six years that everyone was worried about the effect it had on her. She was sweet and innocence and always wanted to please everyone which everyone who knew her knew it caused people to take advantage of that much like Tyler had.

Stephanie hated that she set Keleigh up with Tyler. He went to the same gym as Paul, Stephanie's husband, and she though they would hit it off. She thought Tyler was a nice guy. But he turned out to be a jerk and a rapist. He was now serving ten years for the rape. Setting Keleigh up with him was the biggest mistake Stephanie had made in her friendship with Keleigh and it was one she would regret forever.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Keleigh looked at herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom. She wanted to look extra special tonight. She had finally agreed to dinner with Stephanie and her husband, Paul. Keleigh couldn't wait for her friends to meet John. She was certain they were going to love him as she was growing too. **

**It had been a few weeks since she told him about the rape and Tyler. His understanding had helped put her at ease around him even though she had yet to take the next step with him. She had just put in her earring when she heard the doorbell. She knew it was John. She looked down and realized that she hadn't even put on her dress. She grabbed her silk robe that was nearby and put it on. She then headed to the door.**

"**Are we still going out?" He jokingly asked when he saw her.**

"**Yeah, give me a minute." She said turning toward the hallway. "I'm almost ready. I promise."**

"**No problem."**

**John looked her up and down as she hurried back to the bedroom. The robe was short and he wondered if she planned to open the door like that just tease him. He sat down on the sofa to wait for her. Just as he did, her cat came up to him.**

"**Hey, snickers." He said petting the cat's soft fur. He looked around the room at the photos she had. He noticed one when she was fifteen. It was her with her parents.**

"**Hey, would mind zipping this up for me?" She said walking into the living room. "I've tried and tried but I can't get it."**

**He smiled and zipped it for her. She was beginning to feel more comfortable around him and he knew they were close to where she would be comfortable being intimate with him. It shocked him that he was beginning to feel nervous. He had waited so long that it seemed so different and special. Much different from lovers he had in the past.**

"**Thanks." She said before noticing one of her photos on the sofa. "Like the photo?"**

"**Yeah. You look like your mom." He said putting it back where it was. **

"**Yeah but I got my determination from my dad. He's the reason I became an agent. But I don't think he thought I would get a law degree also." She replied. She had gone to Rice University for college and law school.**

"**I can understand that. Most agents have a criminal justice degree." He said. He had gone to Baylor University and got a Masters in criminal justice and computer forensics.**

"**I know. I just figured if I didn't' want be an agent, I could use my law degree." She got her purse and jacket. "We should go. We don't want to be late."**

"**No, we don't." He replied joining her at the door. He was anxious to get her out of the house and around people. Being alone with her was driving him crazy and he wanted to focus on the date.**

**They were soon on their way to the restaurant. John had met Stephanie a few times because of cases but he never met her husband. Keleigh was excited about the couples going out. She hoped they would have many more. They arrived at Cappadora's Italian Restaurant. It was a very fancy place with plush red carpet, dim lighting, and a small man made river running through the center.**

"**Keleigh, you look beautiful." Stephanie said when they walked up.**

"**Thanks. You look beautiful as well." Keleigh replied hugging her friend. "Steph, I know you know John. But Paul this is John."**

"**Nice to meet you John." Paul said shaking his hand.**

"**You too." John replied.**

"**Keleigh, I have to say, you look beautiful tonight. More beautiful then my wife even." Paul said kissing her on the cheek. No one noticed John's change of expression.**

"**Thanks, babe." Stephanie laughed.**

"**Sorry, sweetheart but me and every guy in here are thinking about leaving our dates and running away with her."**

"**Well, if you must leave me, at least it's for someone as cool as K." Stephanie said with a laugh. She knew how her husband liked to flatter her best friend and never bothered her. ****She knew they would do nothing to hurt her. Paul had been home the night Keleigh was raped. He overheard everything and it took Stephanie a lot of convincing to not let him go and kill Tyler and his friend. Ever since he liked to compliment Keleigh to build up her self esteem.**

"**She is pretty great." Paul replied as he sat down.**

**Everyone followed and gave their order to the waitress. They proceeded to talk through the evening.**

**Keleigh had noticed that John wasn't saying much and she wondered why. "Are you okay?"**

"**Fine." He said very forcefully. The kiss on the cheek from Paul had rubbed him the wrong way and he wondered if there was something between them. She was far too comfort with it for this liking.**

"**Okay." She noticed the tone and knew something was wrong but she didn't' know what.**

"**So, John, you're an FBI agent also." Paul asked. He hadn't' really noticed the change. **

"**Yes, I am." John replied.**

"**Do you like it?" Paul asked just picking up the attitude.**

"**I like it just fine." John didn't notice the look Keleigh was giving him.**

"**Keleigh, why don't we go to the ladies room?" Stephanie asked. She could tell that Keleigh was upset over John's attitude.**

"**Yeah." Keleigh got up and left with Stephanie for the ladies room.**

**John waited until the girls were out of hearing range and then he gave Paul an accusing look.**

"**What's going on with you and Keleigh?" John spat out.**

"**What?" Paul was shocked that John would even think that.**

**"Your wife may be blind to it, but I'm not that stupid." He accused again. "Are you having an affair with her and that is the real reason she doesn't want to be with me?"**

**"No. Keleigh and I are friends nothing more. I love my wife. I really resent you saying that." Paul said getting angry a little. He was surprised to be having this conversation with him after all the good things he had heard about him from his wife.**

**"You and Keleigh seem very friendly with each other." John said. "The hugging and telling her how beautiful she is. Do you want her? Is that why you are so friendly with her?"**

**"Listen, John, I think you need to chill. I am happily married and I love my wife more than anything. I am friendly with Keleigh because she is my wife's best friend and a great person." Paul said clenching his fists in anger. Could this really be the guy that Stephanie thought was so perfect for her best friend?**

**"Keleigh has been through enough. She has no family and a few friends. If you are going to be jealous over every little thing, then you shouldn't be with her." he added. "She doesn't need this stress."**

**"I like Keleigh a lot and I am not breaking up with her. I just want you to keep your hands to yourself and not put them on her. Do you understand me?"**

**"John, let me give you some advice. Being jealous will ruin your relationship with K."**

**"Just stay out of my relationship with Keleigh."**

**"What is your problem?"**

**"My problem is you." John said standing up as Paul did the same.**

"**I will be friends with Keleigh whether you like it or not." Paul said as he and John stood across from each other.**

**"Is there a problem?" Stephanie said as she and Keleigh came back**

**"No." John said sitting down.**

"**Yes. John here doesn't want me to be friends with Keleigh. He doesn't want me to hug her or compliment her." Paul said as they all sat down.**

**"Why is that John?" Stephanie asked.**

**"I just don't like it, that all." John replied. "How do you know your husband doesn't want Keleigh or is seeing her?"**

**"I know my husband and I know K. He would never cheat. He loves me and Keleigh would never do that." Stephanie replied mad that John would think that.**

**"John, do you really think I would cheat on you with my best friend's husband?" Keleigh asked shocked he would think that. Seeing the jealous side of him really made her think differently of him.**

**"I didn't mean it like that." John said trying to hide his temper. He didn't want her to see his temper.**

**"Then how did you mean it?" Keleigh asked getting up. "I think I am ready to go. Stephanie call me later." She said staring to walk away.**

**"Keleigh, I didn't mean it like that." John said going after her.**

**"Don't bother to take me home. I will take a cab." She said walking out the door.**

**"Keleigh, I'm sorry. I just get jealous sometimes." He said trying to explain. He hurried to catch up to her. He cursed himself for showing his jealousy. Why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut?**

**"You have no reason to be jealous. I have never given you any reason to doubt me. And I certainly wouldn't cheat with my best friend's husband. If you really think that, we don't have the relationship I thought." She said as the cab pulled up. She got in it and headed home.**

**She was upset over what had happened. She really liked John but if he honestly thought she would cheat with Stephanie's husband, then he didn't know her. Once she got home, she changed into her pajamas and got comfortable watching a movie in the living room. She was just getting into when the doorbell rang. It was John. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him.**

**"John, what are you doing here?" She asked him opening the door.**

**"I wanted to apologize." He said walking in. "I shouldn't have said what I did. I know you would never cheat on me and I know you would never cheat with Paul. I'm so sorry."**

**"John, why would that thought come into your mind? Have I given you any reason to doubt me?"**

**"No. I just got jealous when he hugged you and said how beautiful you were. And when he made the comment about running away with you, I just snapped. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted."**

**"John, I like you a lot. I might even love you. But I can't be with you, if you are going to doubt my faithfulness."**

**"K, I don't doubt you. I just get jealous. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. And I don't want to ruin what we have because I was a jealous fool. Please forgive me." He said walking over to her and placing his hand on her face. He couldn't believe that he just came out told her that he loved her.**

**"I do forgive you and I love you too." She said shocked he said it to her.**

**He leaned in and kissed her. It was a great kiss. Keleigh had gotten comfortable with him and she knew she was close to being ready for the next step with him.**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Keleigh met up with Stephanie to do a little shopping. They had been on an exhausting case and it was nice to have some down time. Stephanie's husband was keeping their girls for a father/daughter day. Stephanie told him she wanted the time alone with Keleigh to talk her about John. Paul had told Stephanie that he thought John's temper was bad and he was worried he would hurt Keleigh.

"Steph, I'm sorry about last night. John was out of line." Keleigh said as they looked in Macy's.

"Yeah, he was K." Stephanie replied looking at a shirt. "John obviously has a jealous side and temper. Are you sure he wouldn't hurt you?"

"Steph, I know John. He would never hurt me." She replied as she picked up a pink button down shirt. "He just got jealous. Everyone gets jealous."

"Alright. I trust your judgment on this." Stephanie hoped Keleigh was right.

"Great. Beside John came over last night after I left the restaurant and we talked. I explained to him that Paul likes to compliment me to build up my self esteem. He totally understands and he apologizes for his behavior."

"Alright. He is forgiven as long as he is good to you."

"Thanks." Keleigh smiled at her friend. "So, John told me that he loved me last night."

"K, that's great." Stephanie said hugging her friend. "Did you say it back?"

"I did. I do love him." Keleigh said as they walked to the cosmetic counter. "Can I get some Clinque base?" She told the girl behind the counter.

"$27.50." The girl behind the counter said. Her nametag said Mickie.

Keleigh handed her the credit card and signed the slip. "Thank you, Mickie, you have a nice day."

"You too, Ms. Hahn."

"So, did you guys do it?" Stephanie asked as they walked out of Macy's.

"No it wasnt' the right time." Keleigh replied with a laugh. "So, I want to cook dinner for him tonight and make it extra special.'

"Really? So, is tonight the night?"

"I think so. No, I know so." She said as they walked into Williams-Sonoma. "I'm ready to take this step with him. I think him telling me that he loved me made my uneasiness go away."

"That's great K. I'm happy if you're happy. Now, let's get some things to make this special."

They picked out a few things from Williams-Sonoma and then headed to Victoria's Secret.

"So, do you want white or some other color?"

"I don't know. White is kind of more for the wedding night. So, I'm thinking pink."

"Pink is so you." Stephanie laughed picking up a pink baby doll nightie. It had lace around the bust and it was trimmed in lace at the bottom. "What about this?"

"It's perfect." Keleigh took the nightie and robe and headed to the counter.

Once she had made her purchase, she and Stephanie continued to shop. After lunch, Keleigh headed to the grocery store to get what she was making for dinner. She was making Frisee Salad with bacon-shallot vingerette, Filet Mignon with shallot-red wine sauce and frites, and Cappuccino Soufflé for two. Not many people knew what a great cook Keleigh was. During College, she had gone on a two week cooking tour of Italy.

She arrived home and took her bags. Once she had unpacked each one, she decorated the whole apartment with candles. She locked snickers in the guest room so he wouldn't knock anything over. She picked out a very sexy low cut red dress to wear.

Once she had finish dinner preparations, she went to shower and change. Once she was dressed, she finished up dinner and lit the candles that were in the living room and kitchen.

John arrived at her apartment on time. He felt bad about what happened the night before with Stephanie and her husband. He hadn't meant to get mad like that. But he was glad that he told Keleigh how he felt and that she felt the same. He rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer it.

"Right on time as always." She replied opening the door.

John's jaw dropped when he saw her. She more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

"Well, are you going to come in or what?" She giggled. He obviously liked the dress.

"Right. Sorry." He said walking in. "These are for you." He handed her a dozen pink roses.

"I love pink roses." She replied kissing him. "Well, dinner is ready. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." He followed her to the kitchen. She had decorated the whole area with candles and very nice china on the table. It was obvious that she put a lot of thought into the evening.

They sat down on the sofa after dinner. He wondered what she had in mind for the night. She obviously went to a lot of trouble and he wondered why.

"I guess you're wondering about night." She said as she turned the music up a little. She had been playing soft romantic music.

"I am. You did a lot tonight."

"I wanted it to be perfect. The night to be perfect."

"It has been."

"I mean I want it to be perfect. I want us to be together tonight. I want to make love to you tonight."

"Are you sure?" He asked. He wanted to be with her but he hoped he hadn't rushed her. "I haven't been rushing you, have I?"

"No, you have been very patient with me and I have given this a lot of though. I'm ready to take the next step with you."

"If you're sure, then I want that too."

"I'm sure. Now, wait here while I get everything ready." She kissed him and headed to the bedroom.

She walked in the bedroom and lit the candles she had put in there. She changed into the lingerie and turned on the music. Once she had, she texted John and told him to make sure all the candles in the living room were out and join in her in the bedroom.

John did as she asked and then headed to her room. He was nervous about being with her because of what happen to her. It was the first time he had been nervous about being someone since his first time. He walked into the room and was shocked. Keleigh had decorated the whole room with candles and was standing in center dressed in very sexy lingerie.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He said walking more into the room. "I mean it, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you." She said very softly. She met him half way across room. "I love you, John and I want this to be perfect."

"I love you too. And I want to make this perfect for you." He said before gently kissing her.

The kiss soon turned passionate. She quickly removed his shirt and he removed her robe. She allowed him to walk her over the bed and lay her down. As they started to make love, she wasn't afraid or scared. She felt comfortable and amazing. He was so gentle with her. He took his time and was so loving. It was exactly what she wanted and needed. It wiped the bad memories of what happen out of her mind. She was finally moving on and it was amazing to do so.

Keleigh woke the next morning to her cell phone ringing. She picked it up and saw from the ID that it was Stephanie.

"Hey, Steph." Keleigh said answering. "It's eight in the morning. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to call and find out how things went with Mr. Hotty."

Keleigh giggled as she said that. Since she had started dating John, Stephanie had called him Mr. Hotty, handsome or sexy super agent. She quietly got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. She didn't' want to wake John up. He looked so cute sleeping.

"Steph, couldn't this have waited until later?" She asked as started to get things out to make breakfast.

"I know I could have but I wanted to know if you and John did it."

"My aren't we blunt this morning."

"Come on, K. I'm dying to know."

"We did and it was amazing. Everything I wanted it to be and more."

"Yes. I'm so happy for you."

"I never knew someone else could be excited about someone else's sex life." Keleigh joked.

"I'm just glad you're moving on. So, is he still there?"

"Yes and he is sleeping. I'm getting ready to make breakfast."

"Alright. I'll let you get back to Mr. Hotty. Call me later."

Keleigh hung up with Stephanie just as John walked in the kitchen.

"Hey, I woke up and you were gone." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"My phone was ringing and I didn't want it to wake you."

"Problem."

"No. Just Steph wanting to know how our date was. I told her it was great."

"You don't regret it do you?"

"No. It was everything I wanted and more. You were so patient and loving. Thank you for waiting."

"Believe me, you were worth waiting for." He said before kissing her.

"I'm making breakfast."

"Great." He said just as his phone rang. "Sorry." He walked into the living room.

She hoped it was nothing serious and that everything would be okay. She had just started making waffles when he came back into the room.

"I'm sorry, K. I have to go into work."

"That's okay. We can get together later maybe?"

"That sounds good." He kissed her and headed to the bedroom to get dressed.

Once he was he headed out the door to work. After he left, she got showered and changed. Since it was Sunday, she decided to go visit her parents' graves.

She arrived at the cemetery and went to their graves. She looked at the grave stones.

'_Trent Martin Hahn 11/25/19_52_-6/10/1993 Katherine Rose Parker Hahn 4/15/1953-6/10/1993'_

"Hey, mom, dad." She said to them. "I miss you guys. I guess you know what is going on. Things are actually going good for me. It is a nice change from things going crazy. I just wanted to come and place the new flowers. I really miss you guys and I love you."

She placed the bouquets of lilies on their grave and left. She missed them everyday and she always thought back to that day. Her mom had planned for them to go to Miami to visit her sister who was sick then go to the Bahamas. Her dad had first wanted to cancel the trip. He hated her mother's family and didn't want to see them. Plus he didn't want to take the chance that Dave Batista Sr. would do something and they would miss it. Then her dad changed his mind and was all for them going. They were supposed to leave the afternoon but her father said they would have to leave on the late flight. They were finally on their way about midnight. They were almost to the airport when a drunk driver came through the red light and hit them on the driver's side door. Her father died instantly and her mother was seriously injured as was she. Both were trapped in the car for over an hour. While waiting to be rescued, her mother died.

Afterwards, Keleigh wondered why she had lived through it. It took her a long time to be okay. She went to live with Jerry and his wife until she left for Rice University. It had taken a lot of therapy to get over her parents' death and she had yet to do it completely.

She wondered if their death was the reason she was such an easy target for Tyler. After they died, she made it a point to be sweet and have everyone like her. She hadn't had that many boyfriends anyway. When Tyler came along, she had only had four, and none last longer than a few months. Stephanie introduced her to Tyler. He worked out at the gym that Paul did. Stephanie thought he was a good guy and would be great to Keleigh. She never imagined that Tyler would cheat with Kelly.

But as Keleigh drove home and thought about what happen, she realized it was time to move on completely and put what happen with Tyler behind her. She was ready to do that and she was glad that she had met John. He was wonderful and sweet to her. He gave her the time to be ready to be with him and didn't pressure her. So, when she was finally ready, it was wonderful with him and she wasn't going to let anything mess that up.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**The next week flew by, Keleigh was busy investigating a tax fraud case and John was busy with the Batista case. They rarely saw each other the whole week. Keleigh was beginning to feel a little neglected. She couldn't wait until they would leave for their vacation and they would finally have some time together. She missed him desperately but their careers left them very little moments to share. It had been her idea for them to get away for a while. They were just going to Corpus Christi for a few days. But after some thought she decided to extend her trip. She knew once they returned it would be work as usual.**

"**Keleigh, are you ready for your vacation?" Stephanie asked as they were at their desks.**

"**Yeah. I'm so ready to have some alone time with John. We both have been so busy. We need this time away." Keleigh replied. "So, on that, can I have two extra days off?"**

"**Okay, two more days." Stephanie laughed.**

"**Thank you. You are the best friend." Keleigh hugged her tightly.**

"**Ok, just stop squeezing and get to lunch with Mr. Hotty." She said trying to pull away from her friend. Keleigh reminded Stephanie of a school girl of twelve that had just been given her first ten speed.**

**Keleigh headed to John's floor for their lunch date. She was so excited about the trip. Corpus Christi was her favorite place in Texas to go.**

**"John." she said excitedly as he walked out of the elevator she had been waiting on. "I was just coming to see you."**

**"I was coming to see you." He said. "I can't go away this weekend. I'm sorry. This case is heating up a little bit and I just can't leave. I'm sorry."**

**"Please tell me you are joking John." Keleigh said trying to hide her disappointment and anger.**

**"I'm sorry, baby. I just can't leave this case right now. We have a witness who is ready to say they saw him do something illegal. I can't leave. I will make up to you. I really am sorry."**

**"Do what ever you want John Cena." she said turning on her heel and walking back to her department. It was obvious to everyone who saw her that she was mad**

**"Look, I'm sorry. I thought you of all people would understand things." He said catching up with her. "This is my job and a very important case."**

**"You think that you're the only one with a hectic case load right now." she spat at him, drawing the attention of everyone in the hallway.**

**"What do you want me to do? Let someone else handle this case. I can't do that. This is my case and I'm not leaving it because our schedules haven't been in sync. That is not my fault."**

**"Why not John." she said irritated by his obvious obsession. "Do you really think you're the only one that can handle this without botching it?"**

**"Yes. No one wants him behind bars more than me. And for that reason, I don't leave anything to chance. I'm sorry about the weekend. But this case is my top priority. I'm sorry."**

**"What about Kofi? Chris? All of them have been right there beside you on this the whole time. I hate to break it to you, but you are not the only competent agent in Organized Crime!"**

**"That isn't what I said. I'm the one who makes sure nothing is left unturned. And I know I'm not the only competent agent but I am the best one."**

**"You are so full of yourself!" she shouted. His arrogance about his job was the only thing about him she was not crazy about.**

**"You know. I can't talk to you when you are like this. When you have cooled off and thought about things. Then call me." He said walking away.**

"**I won't!" she yelled back. She stomped back into her office and slammed the door. She flopped down in her chair and began to pout.**

"**K, are you okay?" Stephanie asked. The whole department had heard the argument.**

"**No, I'm not." Keleigh replied.**

"**Sweetie, this is just a bump in the road. All couples fight." **

"**I know that but most couples don't cancel their vacations because a witness is about to crack."**

"**K, we're FBI agents. Our jobs are usually always first especially with the guys." Stephanie said hoping to defuse the situation. "Why don't you take the vacation and give yourself some time."**

"**Oh, I'm going too." She replied.**

"**K, don't do anything rash. You love John and I know you don't want to end things."**

"**I do love him but I need to know I matter to him." She said as she got up and headed downstairs. She was going to tell John that she was going on vacation without him.**

"**John, did you tell Keleigh?" Kofi asked. **

"**Keleigh started yelling at me because I want to postpone the vacation." **

"**Did you yell too?" Chris asked.**

"**I yelled a little but mainly she was yelling. I don't get why she doesn't understand about the job."**

"**Yeah, she's an agent but she is also a woman. She needs to know she matters to you." Kofi added just as Keleigh walked up.**

"**K." John said standing up. **

"**I came to tell you that I'm going on the vacation alone. I planned it and I'm not changing it."**

"**You're going by yourself?" John asked. "K, come on, we can go another weekend. It's not that big of deal."**

"**It is to me. I wanted to spend the weekend with you alone. No distractions." She turned to go. "But I guess your job is more important than me."**

"**K, that's not true." John added. "Please K, don't do this. Why would you want to go without me?"**

**"**_**Because it was my plan. John, I don't want to fight with you right now. I am still angry that you aren't coming but I am going. So, I will see you on Monday." She said walking to the door. **_**She didn't' give him a chance to say anything.**

_**Once she was gone, John couldn't believe that she going without him. He hadn't meant to yell. His temper was the one thing he hated about himself. But nailing Batista was important, he wanted to make him pay for Jacob. It was wrong when Batista got off of the charge because of lack of evidence. **_

_**Batista's father had been hard to catch also. According to the records, Trent Hahn and Jerry Lawler tried for years to get the charges to stick. It was rumored that Dave Batista, Sr. was looking into getting rid of the two agents. They were starting to ruin his business. In fact on the day he died, it was rumored that Trent Hahn had found something to get him and there was no chance he would get out of it. But the information was never found after his death and the Hahn's things were put in storage and only Keleigh was able to view them. John often wondered if she had the key to it all. **_

"**John, go after her and apologize. Dave Batista is not worth losing her over." Kofi said. **

"**I want to put him in jail and this witness is the key." John said. "I will give her time to cool off and she will see things my way."**

**"Alright man, whatever you say." Kofi said going back to his paperwork.**

**Kofi was sure that John was making a big mistake by letting his growing obsession with Batista upset his life. He could see his friend's life already unraveling. But how long would it take before the all the threads were gone**

**Keleigh arrived home and packed. She put out food and water for the cat. Stephanie said she would come by and check on him. Once she was packed, she got into her explorer and headed toward Corpus.**

**John and the others were at the office waiting for the witness to brought in. They were going to give their statement.**

"_**John, we have a problem." Jerry said walking up to his agent. **_

**"**_**What?" John asked. **_

**"**_**John Morrison has disappeared. He will not be coming in to give a statement." Jerry said. **_

**"**_**What? How could he disappear? There were guards on him." John asked angrily. "How could he just be gone?" **_

**"**_**The agents were killed by an unknown shooter and Morrison got away. We have no leads to where he is." **_

**"**_**How could this happen? We had everything ready to finally get Batista! How could the agents be so stupid?" **_

**"**_**John, calm down. They had no way of knowing that Batista or any of his men knew that Morrison had contacted us. We thought and believed that we took every precaution. But some things can't be planned." **_

**"**_**I just can't believe this! Batista is just like his father. I wouldn't be surprise if he has someone on the inside to tell things." John said. "Who is telling him things?"**_

**"**_**John, there is no traitor in our unit. I know each agent. This is just one of those things. Batista has learned well from those before him. His father obviously taught him well. Now, this is over. Everyone go home." Jerry said walking back into his office. **_

_**He remembered how hard he and Trent had tried to get Dave Batista Sr. they had lost time with their families. His wife had filed divorce because of the time spent. He had remarried about two months before Trent was killed. He remembered Moira, Keleigh's mother, never questioned Trent's devotion. She stood by him and put everything behind him. But he knew she was unhappy and that Trent had been abusive to her. That was how their affair began way before Keleigh was born and it continued until Moira's death. He only hoped that John wasn't going to let this obsession get worse. He didn't want Keleigh to deal with it like her mother had. **_

_**John left the office and headed out for a few drinks with Kofi and Chris. They all wanted to take their mind off of the case. Kofi knew how John got when he drank, so he made sure to watch him. **_

**"**_**John, now that the witness is gone and we are no closer in catching Batista, why don't you go see Keleigh and apologize?"**_

**"**_**I doubt she wants to see me and she is probably on her way to Corpus." John replied. **_

**"**_**So, go there and surprise her." Kofi said as they sat there. "Do something very romantic and show her how much she means to you."**_

"_**What if we find Morrison?" John asked. **_

**"**_**Forget that, you know we won't find him. So, go and get your girl." Chris said to him. They all knew that Batista had Morrison killed for almost talking. They would never find him. **_

**"**_**Chris is right. John, you know Morrison is dead. Don't let this ruin things with Keleigh. Go to Corpus Christi and sweep her off her feet and apologize." Kofi said.**_

**"**_**You guys are right. Morrison dead and Batista knows we have nothing else." John said getting up. "I am going to go to Corpus and try to convince Keleigh to forgive me." **_

_**He quickly left the bar and headed home. He got and headed for Corpus Christi. He only hoped that he could get Keleigh to forgive him. He knew that he shouldn't have cancelled their plans. But he thought that he was close to getting Batista and he had waited a long time to do so. But it wasn't meant to be at this time. He only hoped that eventually Batista would slip up and he would be there waiting.**_

_**But his main focus now was Keleigh. He was going to surprise her and get her to forgive him. He had been stupid to put this case before her and now he had to make it right. He didn't want to lose the best thing in his life**_

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who read, reveiwed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Keleigh looked out at the ocean from her hotel room balcony and took a sip of her glass of wine. The sun was just starting to set and she couldn't' help but long for John to be standing beside her. She was staying at the Omni Corpus Christi Hotel Bay front Tower. It was the room she had reserved for her and John and everything was set up for a romantic weekend. 'What a joke?' She thought to herself suddenly wishing she had called and cancelled the extra package she had ordered to surprise John. She picked up a handful of the rose petals that had been laid on the bed and flung them at the wall. She flopped down backwards.

She had hoped this weekend would be perfect and bring them closer as a couple. She had fallen in love with him easier than she ever had thought possible and she wanted him to tell her that she mattered. That she was more important then the Batista case. She remembered her dad's obsession to catch his father and how it affected her mom and she didn't want that to happen with her and John.

"I think I am going to go work out." She said to the empty room and she got her stuff together and headed out to the gym.

While Keleigh was in the gym, John had arrived at the hotel. He went to the front desk and got a key. He wasn't exactly sure what he had in mind would work with Keleigh but he hoped so. He had called the room while on his way up and found that no one answered. He figured Keleigh was out sight seeing or something. He let himself in and noticed all the stuff that was obviously set up for the romantic weekend.

He began to set up the candles all over the room. It was much like Keleigh had the first time they had made love. He put some music on and put rose petals from the door to the bed. He just hoped everything would prove to her that she was important to him. She mattered more to him than he ever thought someone could. And he hated that he had cancelled their plans and hurt her like that. But he hoped what he had planned would make up for it.

Keleigh made her way up to her room. She had had a great workout and was now ready for some nice room service and a hot bath. It was nice to be away from her job. That was what she wanted when she planned this weekend away with John. She wanted them to spend time together away from the job. She opened the door to the hotel room and saw the rose petals and candles all around. She first thought that the hotel had made a mistake and planned this even though she had called and cancelled the remaining plans. She sighed and walked in the room and headed for the table and formed her lips to blow out the candle sitting on it. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. She screamed and quickly twisted John's arm. Within seconds he was lying flat on his back on the rose petal covered carpet.

"It's me." John said quickly knowing her cop instincts would have her kicking the crap out of him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him relaxing her fighting stance "I thought you couldn't leave the case."

"I was wrong to cancel on you. I never should have put work ahead of you. I'm sorry." John said getting up slowly. He put his hands out defensively just in case she decided to kick him anyway. It was far too soon for him to tell if she was still angry or not.

"Keleigh, I love you. You are the most important person to me." He pleaded staying on his knees.

"Am I? Because it doesn't seem like it sometimes." She replied sliding her hand away from his and walking toward the balcony. She opened the door and step outside on it. "John, do you know how much it hurt for you to put the Batista case ahead of me and our relationship?"

John got up seeing that his begging technique was not working. He followed her and propped himself against the door frame.

"I know. I was stupid. I wanted to get Batista so much and I didn't think how it affected you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Keleigh, you mean everything to me. Please say you believe that."

"I want to. I want to believe that I mean so much to you. But John, I saw my dad's obsession with Batista's father almost ruin my parents. I don't want that to happen to us. Not that we are even close to marriage but I don't' want it to ruin what we have." She said rambling a little.

John laughed at her rambling. He always found it so cute when she rambled. It was the first sign she had given him that let him know she was close to forgiving him

"Keleigh, I don't want that to happen either. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone."

"I love you too." She said turning to face him. She kissed him gently. "But I need to know I matter to you."

"You matter more than anyone." He replied kissing back. He pulled away and took a black box of his pocket. "I saw this the other day and knew it was you. I had planned on giving it to you on this vacation."

Keleigh took the box and opened it slowly. She gasped with she saw it. It was a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"Oh, my god, it's beautiful." She said looking at him.

"I am glad that you like it. I knew it was for you. It is to celebrate that we meet two and half months ago."

"You remember that?" She asked shocked that he did.

"Yes. Because it was the day that the most beautiful girl in the world spilled her coffee on me and then proceeded to feel me up." He replied. Keleigh blushed when he mentioned it. "It was an interesting meeting and I knew I had to get to know you better. I never imagine that I would fall in love with you. But I did and I love you more than anything."

"I love you too more than anything."

She kissed him passionately and proceeded to move them into a chair on the balcony. She pushed him into and unbuttoned her shirt.

"You do realize that we are on a balcony where people can see." He said as he watched her continue to undress.

"Do you care?" She asked with a bewitching smile before kissing him again.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" he put on his best impish grin.

"What do you think?" she said beginning to kiss his neck

They proceed to make love right there on the balcony. Afterwards, they moved into the hotel room. Despite the way things started, it was turning into a great weekend. She was glad that he realized that he was wrong to put the case ahead of her. She hoped that things would be okay between them now. She did understand about his job but she didn't' want it to over take his life like it had her dad's.

"John, I do understand about the job and how important this case is." She said as they laid on the bed. "I just don't want it to over take your life."

"I promise I won't let it." He said kissing her.

"Good, because I want us to make this work. I know we can have something great."

"I want that too. I love you so much, K."

They proceed to make love the rest of the night. And forget about the fight. Keleigh knew that they were putting it behind them and she wanted that. It was a fight like all couples have and she was glad that it didn't destroy their relationship. She hoped it would bring them closer and make them stronger.

The next day, Keleigh woke up first. She watched John as he slept until she could no longer stand it. She kissed his cheek gently until he woke up.

"Good morning." he said to her sleepily. "I could really get used to waking up like this every morning." Keleigh laughed.

"Come on. I'm ready to see some things." she told him excitedly then hopped out of the bed.

They had breakfast in the hotel before they went to the Texas State Aquarium. It was one of Keleigh's favorite things to do in Corpus Christi. Her mother always took her there on her birthday because her father was always working.

"The aquarium is so fun." She said excitedly. John couldn't help but laugh at her. She was so excited like a ten year old would be. "The Dolphin Encounter is awesome."

"It sounds fun. Do you come here often?" He asked as they arrived at the aquarium.

"I did when I was younger. It was the special trip my mom and I would take every year on my birthday." She replied looking away. It still hurt to talk about her mom.

"What about your dad?"

"He was always busy with a case usually something to do with Dave Batista Sr." the thought made her sad. She couldn't' help but see the similarities between her dad's obsession and John's that seemed to be growing stronger every time she turned around.

'I guess it's true' she thought to herself. 'Girls do tend to fall for men that remind them of their fathers'

"Sorry." He said after Keleigh had been quiet and deep in thought too long for his liking. He regretted bringing up her father because it ended up bringing up his mistake of picking work over her. "Well, let's go have a fun day here at the aquarium."

"Definitely." She replied with a smile as they got out. "We have to do the Deckside Dolphin Encounter. You get to shake hands with the dolphins. It is so fun."

"Then we definitely should do it." He said as they walked to the front gate. They signed up for the dolphin encounter. He could tell she liked the aquarium.

They spend the day at the aquarium. They did the dolphin encounter, did the behind the scenes tour, they saw the Wild Flight show, the You "Otter" know this, the Stingray Flats, and the Turtle Tales. It was a fun day and it was obvious that Keleigh enjoyed every minute of it. He hadn't seen her as happy as she had been at the aquarium. It was obvious it was a special place to her. They had lunch at the aquarium and then headed back to the hotel.

"That was fun." Keleigh said when they arrived back at the hotel.

"It was fun but you tired me out." John said with a laugh sitting on the bed. "But I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

"I did. I am so happy that you decided to come. Corpus Christi is one of my favorite cities. And I can't think of anyone else that I want to share this with."

"I love you, silly girl." He said pulling her to him and kissing her. "And I have something special planned for tonight."

"Really? Do I get a hint?" She said impatiently. She could never wait for anything.

"No, you don't. Just know it is something very romantic."

"Okay, I'll get it go this time. Now, let's relax before this big romantic surprise." She said with a smile before kissing him.

"I thought you wanted to relax." He said with a smile as she kissed him again.

"This is relaxing." She smiled.

They made love the rest of the afternoon. John hoped she would like what he had planned. He had called on his way there to set it up.

Later in the evening both were getting ready for the dinner. Keleigh so wanted to know what they doing. She was soon dressed a Flower Print Tulle Waist Black White dress with spaghetti straps and silver heels. When she walked out of the bathroom after doing her hair, John couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

"John, are you ready to go?" Keleigh asked him. "John." She asked again this time getting his attention.

"Yeah." He said coming back from his thoughts. She looked so beautiful and he couldn't wait for her to see the surprise. "I hope you are ready for your surprise."

"I can't wait." She said excitedly grabbing her black clutch bag and taking his hand.

They were soon on their way downstairs. . Keleigh was shocked when they ended up at the dock not far from the hotel.

"What's going on?" She asked wondering if this was her surprise.

"We are taking a sunset cruise around the bay and then we are having a very private dinner on the rooftop terrace." He said as they walked to the boat.

"This was the romantic surprise?" She asked excited and very impressed.

"Yes. I thought it was a nice romantic surprise to make up for me being a jerk." He said as he helped her onto the boat.

"I love it." She said kissing him.

They made their way to the front of boat and looked out at the water. The boat was soon cruising the bay. Keleigh was enjoying the cruise. She couldn't believe that he had thought this up. She never saw him as this romantic. It just made her love him more to know that he could be. The cruise last about an hour and then they headed to the rooftop for dinner.

Keleigh was in awe when she saw the rooftop. It was decorated with strings of lights and candles. There was soft romantic music playing and table sat for two. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and the most romantic thing anyone had done for her.

"I take by the expression, you like it?" He asked her.

"I love it." She said before kissing him.

"Good. Now, let's sit down and enjoy this." He replied taking her hand and leading her to the table.

"John, this is so amazing."

"I'm glad you liked. I hoped you would."

"Are you kidding? This is awesome."

John couldn't help but laugh once again at her. She really got excited over the smallest things. The more time he spent with her, the more in love with her he fell also. She really wasn't like anyone he had dated before. He had never met someone so sweet and innocence but also very smart. He couldn't help but wonder why she had become an agent. She didn't seem like the type to want that. Most of the women agents he knew and had dated were not sweet. They were pretty much bitchy and controlling. Keleigh was neither.

They had nice dinner complete with Keleigh's favorite dessert, Tiramisu. She was shocked that he remembered that from their date but it was nice to be someone who remembered things like that. That was something she had never had before with any guy. Most couldn't remember what they had done two days before much less something from a date but John remembered the important stuff.

"This has been a great night. No, an incredible day." Keleigh said as they sat on the terrace.

"I am glad you have enjoyed today. Keleigh, I really am sorry that I cancelled things for the case. I regret that I did." He replied taking her hand. "And I have loved this time together."

"I have enjoyed it too. I know you regret canceling but it's in the past so, let's try to move on and forget it." She replied with a smile just as 'I can't help falling in love with you' by Elvis Presley started to play. It was her favorite song.

"Oh, my favorite. Come dance with me." She gave him her pouty face.

"Okay."

They got up and he took her hand and they started to dance under the moonlight and the lights with the sound of the soft ballad and the ocean. It was the perfect night she had hoped for when she planned the weekend. The day and the night had made her fall more in love with him then she thought was possible. As he held her close as they danced, she couldn't think of anything better than being with him forever.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Keleigh arrived at her apartment mid Monday morning. Snickers jumped off of the top of the couch and ran to her as soon as she stepped inside. She petted him and then took her bag into her room and unpacked. Just as she walked in the bedroom, her home phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Keleigh said answering.

"Ms. Hahn?" The man on the phone asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"I'm from Lincoln Heights Storage. We are in the process of selling our building and you have some items here. I am afraid that you will have to move them by the end of the month or the building will be auctioned off."

"Are you kidding me?" she said knowing that she has always paid the bill.

"I'm sorry maam' but the company has been bought out and they aren't allowing people to store here anymore. Do you want the things inside?"

"Yes, I want them. I will come today and pick them up."

"Okay Maam. I will leave the gate open for you and again I am sorry."

She had forgotten about her parents' stuff being stored there. Everything in their home had been stuck in storage after the accident until she was old enough to assume responsibility for them. After she turned eighteen she had just continued to pay the storage fee. She couldn't bring herself to look through the many boxes and crates. She was never ready to be reminded of memories that she would never have again with them.

She unpacked and soon headed toward the storage place. She knew it was going to be hard to go through but it was time. She arrived at the storage place and headed into the office.

The man in the office was looking over the files. He had just purchased the storage place. He hoped he could use it for his business and he needed all the buildings empty. He had just started reading the names of the tenants when he saw her name. He couldn't believe she rented a storage space. He heard someone at the counter.

"Excuse me? Is anyone here?" Keleigh asked looking for someone. She turned to the lobby when she heard someone behind her.

"May I help you?" He asked her.

"Yes, I need to get into my storage space." She said turning around. She was shocked at who she saw there. "Randy? Oh my god, how are you?"

"I'm good. I've missed you thought." He said coming around to hug her.

"Do you work here?" She asked. She hadn't seen Randy in about a year. When they were younger, he lived next door to her and they were close friends. He was the one whose shoulder she cried on on the day of her parents' funeral.

"No, I just bought this place."

"Oh, so you're the one making me move my parents stuff." She said in a joking manner.

"Your parents' things. K, I didn't know until I saw your name on the list. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I need to go through them. Its time."

"You're going to do that alone?"

"No, I'm going to call my boyfriend to help me."

"You're dating again? That's great K." He replied. She had come to see him the day after she was raped by Tyler and his friend. He was glad that Tyler and his friend were in jail but if they come near her again, he wouldn't hesitate to kill them both.

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm sure you have a lot to do, so I will leave you to it. Here is the new code to the gate." He handed her a piece of paper and turned to go back into the office. "Keleigh, it's great to see you again."

"You too." She said hugging him. "Here is my number. Call me."

He watched her walk out of the office. He couldn't help but think back to the night of her parents' funeral when she came to his house.

_Flashback_

"_Keleigh, what are you doing here?" He asked when he opened the door. _

"_I needed to get away from Jerry's." She said coming in. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"_

"_Yeah, we can go to the pool house." He started toward and she followed. "So, what made you leave Jerry's? He asked when they sat down on the sofa._

"_They want to sell my house. My parents put in their will to sell it and put the money in a trust for me. My guardian will then get monthly checks to help with anything I need."_

"_That makes sense, K. Your parents wanted to make sure you were taken care of."_

"_I know it makes sense but it hurts to know my house will not be my house anymore." She said crying a little._

"_K, it will be okay." He hugged her. He wondered why Jay wasn't there for her. "K, where is Jay? He should be with you tonight."_

"_He had a team meeting."_

"_He should have missed it for you."_

"_I told him not too."_

"_He still should be here."_

"_It's okay. I needed to be here. I needed to be near my house."_

"_K, it will be okay." He pulled back a little and he was surprised when she kissed him. "Keleigh, you have a boyfriend."_

"_I don't need him. I need you." She kissed him again. "I need my best friend. I need you to help me forget for a little bit."_

_Before they realized, they were in the bedroom making love. He knew he should probably stop this because she was grieving but he wanted to make her feel better. He knew that her losing the two people she had loved most in the world was hard on her._

He shook the thought from his head and started back looking at the files. He always thought about Keleigh but with her being an FBI agent and him in his career, it was hard to think about them being anything more than friends.

Once he was back in Houston, John went to the office because he got a message from Kofi about some information. Once again just the mention of Batista's name triggered his drive to catch him.

"John, man what are you doing here?" Kofi asked. "I thought you were on vacation."

"You said it was important on the message." John said sitting down at his desk.

"Yeah, it was but it could have waited until tomorrow." Kofi replied. "I just wanted to tell you that we found Morrison dead in the river near South Moore Park and the file you wanted was delivered. Why did you want the file on Trent Hahn?"

"I just want to read over his notes on Batista's father. I want to see if something is there." John said taking the file.

"Do you think there is?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. I want to check on that rumor about the evidence Trent supposedly had on the day he died. If he had it, then it has to be somewhere."

"Did you ask Keleigh?" Kofi asked. "As his daughter, she might know."

"She was fifteen years old when all of this was going on. I highly doubt he went home and discussed his work with her" John said looking over the file. He hoped that maybe something that Keleigh's dad had gotten on Batista's father would help him catch his son. He did learn from his father.

"So." Kofi finally broke his concentration.

"So what?"

"How was the trip?" Kofi said as if it was obvious what he was asking.

"We had such a great time and it just made me fall more in love with her." John admitted. He knew he didn't have to act like a macho man around Kofi.

"That's great, John. I'm glad you finally someone you love and who can put up with you." Kofi kidded him. He never thought he would see the day when John would say that he actually had fallen in love.

"Thanks. I think. Now, let's see if there is anything in this file." John and Kofi begin reading the file to see if anything came up.

Keleigh opened the roll up door of the large storage building. She eyed its contents and sighed. Her entire child hood was in that room. She took out her cell phone and called John. She knew she would not be able to lift every thing by herself and it would never fit in her SUV.

"Hey baby." he said as soon as he saw it was her.

"Hi. John can I borrow your truck?" she said as she eyed the work in front of her.

"You want to borrow my truck?" he asked surprised. Kofi began to chuckle.

"And now it begins. Congrats my man you officially have a woman in your life." John shooshed his friend.

"And I need to borrow you too." she added in a sexy tone.

"Ok Keleigh, what is it that you have in mind that involves me and my truck?" He thought maybe she had some romantic fantasy she wanted to play out.

"I need to move some things." she finally told him.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed.

"What did you think I wanted it for?"

"Nothing." he said not wanting to tell her that his mind was in the gutter. "Where are you? I'll meet you there." he closed the file he had been looking at. He wasn't about to let her know he had gone to work and had been again trying to find evidence to bust Batista and he wasn't about to blow her off for his job again.

Keleigh told him where she was and what she had to do. She planned to put all the items in her attic and use what furniture she wanted to keep.

She pulled the sheets off of the furniture and smiled. Time had healed her heart in some ways and it felt good to see some of the things her mother had loved. She ran her fingers over the grandfather clock that used to sit in the dining room. She closed her eyes and remembered the day she had put the crack in the glass. She had only been five years old and had been running through the room with a baseball in her hand. She had just been outside with her father and had hit her first ball. She was so excited that she didn't see the vacuum cleaner and tripped over it. The ball went flying and hit the clock, leaving a crack in it from corner to corner.

Keleigh remembered how hard she had cried. Not because she had been hurt but because she knew that the clock had belonged to her great great grandmother and meant a lot to her mother. But her mother didn't yell and she didn't cry over it. She knelt down by the clock and pulled her little girl close to her and pointed at a long scratch at the base of the clock.

"Do you see that scratch?" she said. "I put that there when I was your age. And that chip here where the door closes." Keleigh nodded. "Was put there by your grandmother." She stood up and pulled the clock away from the wall and pulled the side out. Keleigh ran her fingers over the names etched into it. "Your great grandmother Caroline carved her name into it with a rusty nail and when my mother chipped it she had her do the same. And I did as well. Now it is your turn." she went into the kitchen and opened a drawer she pulled out a nail and handed it to her.

Keleigh ran her hands over the names on the clock. Each woman in her family for four generations had done little things to scar it. She read them out loud.

"Caroline, Victoria, Katherine, Keleigh." It was a silly old tradition but it meant the world to her and she wondered if she would have a daughter who would one day place her name on it.

"Hey you." John had been leaning against the door of the building watching her. "What is all of this?"

"It was my parents. I haven't seen any of this stuff since the day they died. I have never been able to come and do this until now."

"So what made you want to so suddenly?"

"The building being sold."

"Oh. So I got my truck where do you want me to start."

"The couch I guess." she said. John pulled off the sheet and whistled. It was an antique red velvet lounger with hand carved wooden legs.

"Some of its old." she said.

"Yeah I'd say so. You're sitting on a gold mine here."

"I could never sell this stuff." she said.

"Where are you going to put it?" He knew her apartment was much too small for most of it.

"Home I guess. I'll find somewhere for it."

"I got an empty storage building sitting outside my house. A friend of mine asked me to keep it for him. We can put it in there." he offered.

"Your friend won't mind?"

"I doubt it. He bought a bigger one and has been bugging me to buy it for over a year now. I think I will.'

"I don't want you to do that just for me." she told him although she was honored by it.

"Hell he'll never get it out of my yard so I might as well put it to use. Let's get started." She helped him load his truck with the furniture until it was full.

"I'm going to take this and drop it off and come back." he told her.

"Don't you need me to help you unload it?"

"Nope. Kofi owes me." he had his phone up to his ear already calling him. Keleigh laughed.

Keleigh remained behind and began looking through the boxes that sat on top of the furniture. There were a few things she wanted to take to her home. Her eyes lit up when she opened a plastic tote that contained all the stuffed animals from her bedroom.

"Lily." she said fondly lifting out her very first doll. She was heavier than Keleigh remembered but it had been almost twelve years since she had seen her. It had been a cabbage patch kid and she had rarely went anywhere without her. She had even been stowed away in her book bag all through grade school. She plucked out the doll and set the rest to the side to be taken to the storage room.

By the time John returned with Kofi and his truck close behind she had already decided what to store and what to take home. John picked up a large cardboard box and the bottom fell out of it.

"I'm so sorry K." he said quickly bending down to pick up the items.

Keleigh realized that it was the stuff from her father's office the minute she picked up the brass frame that had been a gift from her on his very last birthday. It had set on his desk with a picture of her and her mother sitting on his lap. She had to be about five in the photo. She set the picture to the side and gathered up a pile of folders and notepads and dropped them into a box that was only half filled.

"What's that?" John said when she picked up a video tape and cassette tape.

"I don't know. This stuff is from my Dad's office." A light bulb turned on in John's head. Trent Hahn's missing files were sitting right in front of him.

"Let me see that." he said almost snatching it out of her hand. "Batista and Irvine." he read.

Keleigh snatched it back out of his hand and dropped it into the box along with the files.

"K. that could…"

"What ever it is or was is going to stay in that box." she said sternly. "These were the last things my father ever touched and I won't have them sorted through. I want everything to stay as it is inside those folders." she knew her father had had a particular way of organizing his folders and a very good way to make sure they stayed that way. He put each file folder in a gallon sized zip lock bag so that nothing could ever slip out. Which was very effective considering the box they had been kept in all those years had busted wide open.

"But…"

"Leave it alone John." Kofi warned.

John did drop the subject and hid his anger when she decided to take the box that contained her father's office things to her home. He had hoped to sneak a peek at it after it was stored in the storage building on his property.

Soon the last parcel was loaded.

"Thanks guys." she said kissing Kofi's cheek then giving John a long passionate one on the lips.

"Anytime." John said and blushed.

"Hey hey. Where's mine." Kofi kidded puckering his lips. "I worked just as hard as he did. Come on." he pointed to his lips.

"I don't think so." John said playfully holding his friend back.

"You two are nuts." Keleigh said laughing at them. "See you later on John. Bye Kofi."

"Bye Keleigh." Kofi said and they all went their separate ways to unload what they had packed into their vehicles.

As soon as Keleigh was finished unloading the SUV at her place. She picked up her phone and called Stephanie. She knew her friend was dying to hear the details of her vacation.

"Hey, girl, how was the vacation?" Stephanie asked her. She had been on pins and needles all day waiting on Keleigh to call her. She knew she had already returned hours before.

"It was awesome, so romantic." Keleigh replied. "We went to the aquarium."

"Your favorite place." Stephanie replied. "What else?"

"He planned a romantic sunset cruise and then we had a roof top candlelit dinner. It was so romantic."

"Awww, that is so sweet and romantic. So, did you guys make up from the fight?"

"We did. Steph, everything on this vacation just made me fall more in love with him. I am so in love with him."

"That's great, K. You deserve some happiness and what took you so long to call me. Did you and John not get enough of each other in Corpus?" Keleigh laughed.

"No I went by the storage building where my parents stuff was stored."

"Oh." Stephanie knew how long her friend had put that trip off.

"Yeah, I found a box of my dad's from his office and I found some video and cassette tapes inside."

"What were on them?"

"I don't know. I haven't had a chance to look at them yet. There were also a lot of files in there. I think it is everything he was working on before he died."

"Sounds important."

"Yeah, I am going to go through them tonight and if I find anything that I think Jerry should have, I will give it to him. I just wanted to call and say thanks for giving me the time off this weekend."

"It's no problem. My dad was in agreement because he knows how hard you work."

"Yeah. Well I better get off the phone. I have an appointment to get my hair cut and a mani/pedi in the morning and John is staying over tonight. He should be here any minute."

"You're getting your hair cut?" Stephanie asked shocked.

"I just want it a little shorter. Nothing major." Keleigh said. "Don't worry I'm not going to look like a stranger when you see me next."

"Okay. See you later." Stephanie said laughing at her friends comment.

She wondered also what was on the tapes and in the files. She didn't think that Trent had important FBI files but you never know. And she knew that everyone in the FBI wanted the evidence that they thought Trent had before his death.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

John sat in his home going through the file he had brought home from the office.

"There is not much in here about the evidence." John said throwing down the file. "If he had it, then where might it be?"

"Everyone said that all of Hahn's things were placed in storage. If he had it at home, it was in that box that Keleigh took home tonight." Kofi replied sitting back on John's couch.

"Yeah, I know. But there is no way K is going to let me go through it. That box was the last work her father ever did. It is sentimental to her right now." John replied.

"So I guess we had better forget about it." Kofi suggested to him. "Right now is a time when you are going to have to decide which is more important. Arresting Batista or your relationship with Keleigh. Because I am telling you man, if you push her to let you see those files you will push her away."

"You're right. I promised that I wouldn't let this case come between us. She is the most important person to me and I can't let this case mess with that. When the time is right, I will ask her but not now. I just wish I knew when that time was because I know that what ever her father had would bring down the entire family."

"And that only leaves Batista Jr. to take the fall." Kofi said knowing that was the only one John cared about bringing down. He was also shocked that John actually put something before the Batista case. But it was great that he did, it showed how much Keleigh meant to him.

"Okay, I'm late now. I got to get to Keleigh's. I am still on vacation." John said getting up. "I will see you tomorrow." Kofi followed him out the door and John locked the door and headed for Keleigh's. But he still couldn't help but be curious about the box that she had in her possession.

Three weeks later, Keleigh had to go out of town with Stephanie to see about a case in San Antonio. It was a case about an accountant for an oil company who was embezzling money. They would have to stay over night in San Antonio.

"Stephanie, I have to go see John and make sure he can check on Snickers." Keleigh said getting up from her desk.

"K, it still kills me that you named your cat snickers. Why?" Stephanie asked with a giggle.

"Because when he came up to my apartment when he was a kitten, I was eating a snickers and he licked. So, I figured he like snickers so, why not name him that."

"Girl, you are so crazy. So, go see sexy super agent about Snickers."

"You are so bad." Keleigh laughed and headed to the elevator. She arrived on John's floor and headed through the door.

"There is my favorite agent." Jerry said walking up to her. "How have you been, sweetie?"

"Good, busy. I went through mom and dad's things that were in storage." She replied to her godfather.

"That must have been hard, sweetie. I would have helped you." He replied to her.

"I just really put everything in a storage building. But I did find a box out of my dad's office. I have it stored at my place and I am going to go through it probably when I get back." She said just as John walked up. He had heard her say she was going to go through it.

"I can help with that." Jerry said. He had a feeling that Trent had some FBI files at home and the evidence. He knew Trent too well and knew that those files he would have never kept those things at the office.

"That's okay. I think I should do it." She said.

"Hey, baby." He said kissing her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you would go check on Snickers for me."

"Sure, but why?"

"I have to go to San Antonio to check out a case. Stephanie and I will be staying over night. We leave tomorrow morning."

"It's no problem. I will check on Snickers." He said. He also hoped that he could look at those files without her knowing it.

"Thank you." She said kissing very passionately.

"Okay, can you not do that here?" Jerry said. "I really don't want to see my goddaughter making out."

"Sorry, Jerry." Keleigh said with a laugh. "You have the key right?" She asked John.

"Yes. You gave the key weeks ago." He replied. They have exchanged keys a few weeks before.

"Okay. Bye, Jerry." She said walking to the door. "John, are you going to walk me to the elevator?"

"Yes." He laughed and followed her. "So, will I see you later?"

"Yes. Your place or mine?"

"Mine."

"Okay. Call me later." She said kissing him and then getting on the elevator.

He walked back to his office and got the stares from the other agents.

"What?" He asked sitting down at his desk.

"You are just a big ball of mush when it comes to that girl." Chris said to him.

"I am not." John said in his defense.

"You so are." Chris said again. "And I have to say, it is nice to see, sexy super agent."

"What? Where did you hear that?" Kofi asked shocked that Chris would call John that.

"That is what Stephanie Levesque calls him." Chris said with a smile.

"How did you hear that?" John asked wondering why Stephanie would have nick names for him.

"I have a friend who works in White Collar Crime and she said that Stephanie calls John, handsome, Mr. Hotty or sexy super agent when she is talking to Keleigh about him."

"Okay, that is just weird and too much information." Kofi said with a laugh.

The guys laughed and got back to looking over the files. John knew that looking through the files was wrong. He was going to be breaking Keleigh's trust but he had to know what kind of evidence her father had had.

Keleigh and Stephanie left the next morning for San Antonio. John planned to go to Keleigh's after work. He just hoped that she wouldn't know what he had done. She had made it clear that she didn't want her father's things touched until she herself could go through them. But he couldn't help wanting to know if Trent indeed had some evidence on Batista's dad. Something told him that the evidence would bring down the entire Batista organization.

He headed to Keleigh's after work. He let himself in with his key and feed and watered the cat first. He petted Snickers and then went into the guest room that was also Keleigh's office. She had stored a lot of the stuff there. He looked around and found the box from her dad's office.

"Okay, let's see what we have." He said out loud. He began to look through the box.

He found a file that said Dave Batista, Sr. and he opened the zip lock bag that held the file. He sat down at Keleigh's desk and started to go through it. The type notes were easy to read and understand. They pretty much told what the bureau already knew. But when he tried to read the notes that Trent had written, it was hard. He couldn't understand the writing and anything in it.

"What is this?" He asked out loud which caused Snickers to jump up on the desk. "I wasn't talking to you, Snickers." He said giving him a pet and then getting him down off the desk.

He continued to look through the files but he couldn't understand Trent's notes. After looking through the whole box he knew no more information than he had before. The evidence had to be in the notes that Trent had written but he had written it in a strange sort of short hand.

"Let's see if there is anything on these tapes." He said getting the video tapes and putting into the player that was in her guest room but nothing played. He took the tape out and saw that it had some water damage.

"Damn, I was so close." He said putting the tape back into the box. "I can't believe that because the notes are written in something I can't decode, I can't get Batista."

John starting putting things away when he thought of something. He could take one of the tapes to the lab and see if they could clean it up. Keleigh would never notice one tape because she hadn't even gone through the box yet.

"I will just take the tape and then return it once they have cleaned it up and made a copy." He said out loud getting a tape.

He made sure that everything was like it was when he came and then left and headed to the office. He did feel bad that he had invaded Keleigh's and her dad's privacy but he wanted to get Batista and he was certain the evidence was on the tape.

His guilt had not been strong enough to overcome his obsession. In his mind he had every right to every ounce of information there was on Batista. No matter who owned it. He was the lead agent on the case. It was his right. Or at least that is what he told himself.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

"Here's the tape John." Chris Masters said walking up to him. "I'm sorry we did the best we could but we couldn't do too much."

"Thanks for trying." he headed to the video room and popped the tape in. Maybe something on the part they had managed to clean up would be some help. He sat close to the monitor. Wanting to catch every word. He had waited impatiently for two weeks before Chris finally had some kind of results for him.

The tape started off with static and John was scared that maybe only a picture here and there would show. Finally he began to hear a voice. It waved in and out and he adjusted the volume. Then the screen began to roll and suddenly Trent Hahn was sitting in a chair in what John guessed to be his home office. The picture jumped and jolted.

"_If you are watching this video then unfortunately something has happened to me. I have been on the case of Dave Batista Sr. for years now and finally have some evidence that will put the entire family away. I came upon this evidence by accident. I haven't told my partner that I found it and I don't plan to. My family and I are already in danger and I won't risk his. _

_I have written everything in my notes. For those who know me well you know that my notes are inscriptive just in case they are gone through by Batista's spy which I know he has on the inside and until this man is found out I'm afraid that no one who works this case is safe. _

_I have it on good authority that Dave Batista has a bounty on my head. So tonight I am taking my family to a safe location. They think we are just taking a family vacation. I have hidden a very important piece of evidence in my daughter's room. The one place no one will think to look. She has no idea that it is there._

_If something happens to me my daughter Keleigh knows how to translate my notes but please don't ask her to do so unless you are positive she is in a safe place far from the long arm of Dave Batista Sr. The where about of the crucial evidence will be revealed to her there and she will know what to do. Keleigh, baby if you are watching this please know that I love you and I am proud of you. You always have been and always will be my lig…" _

That was where the tape ended. John wondered if that was most of it or if he went on to say more. He took a deep breath and took the tape out. He knew he had to take it to Jerry for it to do them any good.

John now knew that Keleigh had the evidence and always had had it. And she never had any idea about it. She was the key whether she liked it or not. But it was like walking on a cliff. If he pushed it he would loose her but he couldn't get it without her.

"John, what was on the tape you found?" Kofi asked him. John didn't tell anyone where he got the tape. He just said an informant gave it to him.

Nothing much." He replied. He knew he had to give to Jerry or it couldn't be used. "I am giving it to Jerry today."

"John, you had something to show me." Jerry said walking up to his agents.

"Yes, can we go in your office?" John asked getting up and taking the tape.

They went into Jerry's office and John played the tape. Jerry heard what Trent said. Jerry hid his emotions as he watched his dear friend. He never knew he kept him out of the loop to protect him.

"John, where did you get this?" Jerry asked him when it was over.

"An informant gave it to me." John lied. He wasn't going to tell Jerry he took it from Keleigh.

"I don't buy that Cena." Jerry said. He watched John's reaction.

"It's funny how this just happens to show up so shortly after Keleigh finally went through that storage building."

"I…."

"You went through her things didn't you?"

"But this stuff is the key to everything."

"I thought so." Jerry shook his head. "John, without Keleigh's permission, we can't use this tape for anything."

"Are you sure we can't use it?" John said.

"I'm sure. We have to have Keleigh's permission."

"Alright." He said. "Jerry, you won't tell Keleigh will you?"

"No. I probably should but I don't want her hurt. And she probably has no idea you took the tape so, I will let it go. But hear me now, stop going through her things or Trent's things. You are just asking for trouble." Jerry wondered if he was doing the right thing by keeping John's secret. What he had done was under handed and sneaky. But he knew how much Keleigh loved John and it would break her heart to know this and Jerry couldn't do that to her.

"John, if you really love Keleigh you need to let this go. Batista will trip up eventually."

"Okay. I won't do it again." John said leaving. He didn't' want to do it again but he couldn't help but wonder where the evidence was and what it was.

Keleigh arrived home later in the day. She wanted to go through some of the boxes she had brought home with her and see what could be thrown away and what was important. She turned on some music and started going through the boxes.

She went through her things first. They were easier. She found some of her old toys from when she was younger. She still couldn't believe that Lily had survived everything. She began to go through her old books and smiled as she remembered her parents reading them to her. The door bell rang and she picked up Lily and went to answer it. She didn't remember her being so heavy.

"John, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"You said you were going through some of the boxes and I thought I would help, if you want?" He replied walking in.

"John I don't think anything important is in those boxes." she said.

"I just thought you might need a shoulder or someone to listen." he said sweetly. "I know this has to be hard on you." Keleigh melted. He was so sweet to want to be there for her.

"John. That is so wonderful of you. I am sorry I thought you were just thinking like a cop."

"I love you baby. I want to be there for you." he said holding her tight. It hadn't been a complete lie. He did want to be there for her. He knew going through her parents things would make her a little sad and happy at the same time and she really shouldn't be alone while she did it. But what could it hurt if he just happened to be there if and when she found the evidence that would bring down Houston's biggest drug cartel?

Over the next few weeks, John helped Keleigh go through her things and her parents things. He didn't find the evidence and he couldn't' help but wonder where it was. The tape said it was in Keleigh's stuff but whatever it was, Trent had hid it well. Christmas was coming up in the next week and John wanted to do something special for Keleigh. He felt guilty for taking the tape and going through her things. He knew she didn't really have any family. Her closest family was Jerry and his wife as well as Stephanie and her family.

"Keleigh, do you have plans for Christmas?" He asked as they were watching a movie at his place.

"No. I normally work or go to Stephanie's. What about you?" She asked wondering why he was asking.

"I normally work. I don't have any family beside my dad. I usually go see him on Christmas Eve and then work Christmas day."

"So, we in the same boat so to speak." She laughed. "What did you want to know?"

"Because I was thinking that you and I could go away for Christmas."

"Where?"

"San Antonio or Corpus."

"I like that idea. San Antonio would be great. Can you get the time off?"

"Yes, I asked for it and Jerry approved. What about you?"

"I can get the time off."

"Okay, then we will leave Christmas Day and come back after New Years?"

"That sounds great. Can I go with you to see your dad?"

"K, I would love for you too but he doesn't know me and he won't really understand. He thinks I'm my cousin Jacob and that my mom is still alive."

"I'm sorry. I would still like to be there for you."

He thought for a minute. He did want her to go but she would have to know his family's history. "You know, I would actually like you to come as long you understand things. I guess I need to tell you about my family."

"Okay."

"My mom, Grace, was a teacher. My dad, Cliff, worked for an oil company. We were middle class. My dad's brother dropped Jacob, my cousin, off at my house when I was five and he was five. His mom had overdosed a few days before and my Uncle Caleb couldn't take care of Jacob because he was doing the drugs too. He overdosed a few weeks after leaving Jacob with my family."

"I had no idea. I'm sorry." She said hugging him.

"I need to tell you more." He said pulling back a little. "Jacob and I were close like brothers. I went off to college and he didn't. He went to work for Dave Batista Sr. Delivering drugs I guess. He was killed by Dave Batista Jr. I was in college and it torn my family apart. My mom was devastated. She started drinking a lot. My dad worked more and was more distant from her. Then she got cancer and it brought them together again. My dad was there for her but he was starting slip." He took a breathe before continuing.

"After she died, I noticed that he was forgetting more and more. He would leave the stove on and the neighbor would see the smoke and turn it off. He would wander all over the neighborhood. I realized that I had to put him somewhere. I found the home in Sugarland and they take great care of him. I visit once a week or once every two weeks. But he thinks I'm Jacob. He complains to me about me. He tells "Jacob" that John isn't coming to see him and he wonders how he raised someone so selfish. He constantly tells "Jacob" how disappointed he is in me."

"I'm sorry." She hugged him again. She felt bad that he was going through this with his father. It must be so hard to know your father doesn't know you and talks bad about you to you not realizing it.

"It's okay. I'm dealing with it." He said pulling back. "K, I love you and if you want to come with me, I would like that."

"Great. I would like to go with you."

"Alright. So, we will see my dad and then leave to go to San Antonio."

"Yes." She smiled and kissed him.

He was happy that she wanted to go with him but he was worried. His dad was difficult to deal with on a good day and if he was having a bad one, it would be worse. But if he and Keleigh were going to continue and possibly get more serious and maybe even married, she need to know about his family. He was just worried she would realize that she didn't want to be in his family.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

_Christmas Eve came and John and Keleigh got up and headed to Sugarland. John was nervous about Keleigh meeting his dad because of how he was. He knew his dad wouldn't' know him and he wasn't sure how his dad would react to Keleigh._

"_John, are you sure about me going? Because I don't have to." She said as they were in Java for coffee._

"_No, I want you to go. I'm just worried that once you met my dad, you might not want to be with me anymore."_

"_John, no matter what happens, I'm in this for the long haul. I love you. That includes your family. I know it will be fine."_

"_I hope so. You're lucky you don't have parents for someone to meet." He said before he could stop himself. He immediately noticed her look. "K, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."_

"_It's okay. But John, even with your dad the way he is, you should be happy to have him." It did hurt what he said but she knew he didn't mean to say it._

"_I am. I know it's hard to be without your parents. I'm sorry."_

_She smiled at him. "It's okay. Let's get our coffee and head to Sugarland." _

"_Yeah." He said back._

_They got the coffee and headed to Sugarland. It wasn't that long of drive and they soon arrived at Rolling Water Home. _

"_I hope you're ready for this." John said as they got out of her SUV._

"_I'm ready." She said taking his hand. _

_They headed into the home and then to the room where his dad was. Cliff was sitting by the window when they entered. _

"_Hey, Dad. I came to visit you for Christmas." John said walking in._

"_Oh, Jacob, I'm glad you're here. You have to talk to John and get him to move me. I hate it here."_

"_Dad, I'm John." _

"_Who is this with you Jacob?" _

"_This is Keleigh. She is my girlfriend."_

"_Well, it's about time you settled down and stop working for Dave Batista Sr. He is a criminal. Now if John could only find a girl."_

"_Dad, I am John." He said again trying to not get annoyed or angry._

"_Mr. Cena, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot of about you." Keleigh said stepping forward. She could tell that John was getting annoyed and angry. "We have a present for you, if you like."_

"_Thank you." He said taking it. He started to open but it was difficult._

"_Here, Mr. Cena, let me help you." She said helping him open it. "There. Wow, it's nice huh."_

"_Thank you, Jacob." Cliff said admiring the watch._

"_You're welcome." John said knowing he just had to go with it because his dad wouldn't remember him._

"_Cliff, I see you have visitors today." One of the nurses came in._

"_Yes, my nephew Jacob and his girlfriend."_

"_Well that's' great." The nurse replied knowing it was John. "John, the administrator would like to speak with you."_

"_Okay." John said looking at Keleigh._

"_Go. We'll be fine." She said to him._

_Once John left, Keleigh looked around the room and found a photo of John and his dad and then one of John, his dad, his mom and Jacob._

"_This is a nice photo of your family." She said sitting down by Cliff._

"_That's my boys. Jacob and John. Both are good boys. I know I was harder on John than Jacob. That was just because John had the determination to be something. Jacob was unfocused." Cliff said. "My Grace, she loved them so much. She always said that Jacob would surprise us."_

"_She seems like a special woman." Keleigh said._

"_She is. I think you are like her. Jacob needs someone to keep him on track. Someone strong and nice."_

"_Thank you." Keleigh was shocked that he was talking to her like nothing was wrong. _

"_She is a special lady. I remember when I met her. She was a college girl working her way through as a waitress. I would visit her at work everyday. Soon we were in love."_

"_It sounds like you and she have a very special relationship full of love and great times."_

"_We did. She was the best mother my boys could have asked for."_

"_It sounds like you and she raised good boys."_

"_We did."_

"_Okay, are we ready for dinner?" John said. He had been standing in the door watching Keleigh with his dad. Her caring nature just made him love her more._

"_Yes, we're ready." Keleigh replied helping his dad up._

_The three of them made their way to the dining room. The home had a traditional Christmas dinner every year. The three of them ate in silence as did everyone in the dining room. Once they were through, they headed back to the room._

"_Dad, we have to go. I just wanted to come and spend some time with you on Christmas." John said once his dad was comfortable._

"_Thanks for coming to see me John." Cliff said to him. "You're a good boy." _

_John was speechless that his dad actually knew he was there. He knew it was rare for his dad to have a clear moment like that. He hugged him. "I love you dad."_

"_I love you too." He said as he was falling asleep._

_Once his dad was asleep, they left and headed back to Houston. The day had been exhausting but John was happy that Keleigh came with him. It made things more bearable._

"_Keleigh, I appreciate you coming with me." He said as they started the drive home._

"_John, I was happy to come with you." She said. "Your dad is your family."_

"_I know. It's just you saw. He doesn't really know it's me."_

"_But he's proud of you. He told me so."_

"_I know he is but it's hard when he starts saying how I disappoint him by not coming to see him."_

"_I know that. He really loved your mom."_

"_Yeah. They had a great relationship. I think her death really caused his condition to be so bad. He doesn't' want to remember that she is gone."_

"_I'm sure it's hard on him."_

"_Keleigh, you were great today with my dad. I can't say how much that meant to me."_

"_John, I love you and I would do anything for you. I know how much your dad means to you. I enjoyed talking to him about you, your mom and Jacob. He really loves you all."_

"_Thanks. I needed to hear that." He smiled at her._

"_John, your dad might not know you but he loves you."_

"_Keleigh, you really are the best thing that's came into my life in a long time."_

"_I feel the same way about you." She leaned over and kissed him._

_She knew in that moment that he was the one she wanted to be with forever but she wasn't sure he felt the same. She knew he loved her and was in love with her but did he see them long term or not?_

"_John, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Do you see us together forever?"_

"_Keleigh, I know I love you and I'm in love with you. I can see us together forever but I don't want to rush things."_

"_I don't want to rush either. I just was wondering."_

"_I do see us together forever. Know that."_

"_Okay." She smiled and kissed him again._

_It wasn't long before they arrived at his house. They were leaving for San Antonio in the morning. She had put Snickers in the kennel while they were going to be gone. Keleigh couldn't wait for them to be in San Antonio. She was excited for them to spend their first Christmas together. She hoped it was the first of many._

_Please Review!_


	13. Chapter 13

"**So, John, you and Keleigh met six months ago today, right?" Kofi asked as they sat in the bullpen. **

"**We did. And I have something romantic planned for tonight and a special surprise." John replied. **

**It had been four months since Christmas. Each day John found himself falling more in love with Keleigh. She was loving and caring. She had gone to visit his dad with him every time he went. His dad really seemed to like her even with his illness. It meant so much that she was there for him. She was the person for him and he was ready to make their relationship permanent.**

"**Could it have something to do with this?" Chris said holding up a black velvet box. **

"**Where did you get that?" John asked grabbing for it. **

"**It fell out of your jacket." Chris said opening it. "Wow, John that is a beautiful diamond." He said looking at the 1.25ct. Princess cut diamond. **

"**Thanks. Now give it back." **

"**Okay, here." Chris handed the box back to John. "So, you are going to ask her to marry you?" **

"**Yes, I am, since it's none of your business." he said sarcastically still upset that he had went through his jacket. "I want to spend the rest of my life with Keleigh. I love her more than I thought I could love anyone." **

"**Congrats, man." Kofi said to him. "I know you and Keleigh will be happy." **

"**Thanks, Kofi." John replied placing the ring back in his jacket pocket. **

"**I second the congrats, John." Chris said. "I'm glad that one of us is ready to be buried alive." **

**John rolled his eyes. He himself had thought that way about marriage just six months earlier. But Keleigh had changed all of that. **

**"I hope she says yes." He was very nervous and hoped he didn't mess up the proposal.**

"**Of course she will. She loves you more than anything and she can put up with you. So, she will say yes and you will have a beautiful wife." Kofi said just as Jerry walked up. **

"**Who is going to say yes?" Jerry asked the guys. **

"**Keleigh. John is going to ask her to marry him." Chris said. **

"**Wow, congrats." Jerry said to him. "Can I see you in my office?" **

"**Sure." John said following him. He knew he was going to get another talk about how to treat Keleigh. **

**Sit down." Jerry said sitting behind his desk. John took the seat across from him. "John, I know we have had this talk before but I want to make sure that you are with Keleigh for the right reason. That you love her and aren't just trying to get to that evidence." **

"**Jerry, I fell in love with Keleigh before I knew she had evidence that could put Batista behind bars. I want to be with her because I love her. I want to marry her." **

"**Okay. Then my only requirement is you treat her right and don't put Dave Batista ahead of her. Make Keleigh your number one priority." **

"**I promise to put Keleigh first always." **

"**Good. Then we won't have a problem." **

**John headed out of Jerry's office and back to the bullpen. He was going to keep his promise and put Keleigh first always. He couldn't wait to marry her and spend his life with her. **

"**So, K, John has something romantic planned tonight right?" Stephanie asked as she and Keleigh sat at their desks looking over some files. **

"**Yes. He wants to celebrate our six month anniversary with something special. I can't wait." Keleigh said excitedly. **

"**Six months. That is a record for you." **

"**Thanks. I know John and I are going to have many more anniversaries. We are so meant to be."**

"**Keleigh, you are such a romantic." Steph said with a laugh at her overly romantic friend. "Are you going to marry him?" **

"**If he were to ask me, I would say yes in a minute. I want to marry him and be with him forever." **

"**That's great. I am so glad that you have found someone. That is all I have ever wanted for you." **

"**Thanks Steph. I love him more than anything even when he is obsessing over Dave Batista."**

"**Still has the obsession huh?" **

"**Yeah. But it's not as bad as I thought. His obsession is not anywhere near my dad's." **

"**Yeah, speaking of that, did you find any interesting things in your dad's stuff?" **

"**I found some tapes but they had water damage. The files are intact and my dad's notes. But no one can understand my dad's notes but me. And I haven't looked at them yet." **

"**You will when you get a chance." **

"**Yes. I did find Lily though." **

"**No way. She must be seventeen years old." **

"**Yeah. She is all raggedy but heavier than I remember. But I am sure it is just me." **

"**Yeah. I can't believe you found her. I would have thought she was lost after everyone moved the stuff from your house into storage." **

"**I thought so too." **

**After her parents died and their house was sold, everything went into storage and the money from the house went into Keleigh's trust fund. Jerry and his wife got monthly checks to help pay for things that Keleigh needed. Once she turned eighteen and went to college, the trust paid for college.**

"**Do you still have Daisy?" Keleigh asked Steph. Keleigh knew that Steph had the same cabbage patch doll as her only with brown eyes instead of blue.**

"**No. she was lost when I moved into the house with Paul. I always wished I had kept her safe. But that's okay." **

"**Yeah, I know the feeling. Well, I am out of here. I want to make sure I look perfect tonight." **

"**You will and if he proposes, make sure you call me and tell me." **

"**I will." Keleigh left and headed home. She wanted to be perfect tonight. **

**Keleigh wasn't sure what they were doing so, she dressed in a simple but elegant black dress. She was very excited to know what John had planned. She loved how romantic he was with her and how much he loved her. She was just finishing up when she hear the doorbell. **

"**Hey, I am almost ready. I just have to find my earring." Keleigh said opening the door. **

"**It's no rush. Do you need help finding it?" John asked her. **

"**No because I know how your mind works and I want my surprise. Not a side trip to the bedroom yet." She kissed him and heading to her room to get the earring. **

**While she was doing that, John took another look at the ring he had gotten for her. When he saw it, he knew it was for her. It wasn't overdone or too big. It was the perfect size and he knew she would love the cut of the diamond. She had mentioned how much she loved the princess cut when they were picking out his father's watch.**

"**Okay, I am ready." Keleigh said coming out. **

**They arrived at Da Marco and were seated right away. **

"**Wow, this is a nice restaurant." Keleigh said as they ordered. "What made you pick it?" **

"**Well, I know you love Italian, so I figured it should be what we eat tonight." He replied as they were brought some wine. **

**They had dinner and talked about different things. Keleigh wondered if the restaurant was her surprise. It was once dessert arrived, that she realized there was something else that he had for her. **

"**Keleigh, I have been thinking about our relationship." John said to her. **

"**Okay. Good thinking or bad?" Keleigh asked hoping he wasn't breaking up with her. **

"**Good thinking." He said taking out the ring. "Keleigh, I love you and I was hoping that you would marry me." **

"**Yes." She said very quickly. She got up and hugged him. "Yes, of course I will." He put the ring on her finger and kissed her. "It's beautiful and just what I wanted."**

"**I knew when I saw it, it was you." He said kissing her again. "I love you Keleigh."**

"**I love you too." She said kissing him again. "Let's get out of here and celebrate our engagement."**

"**Yeah." He said as he got up.**

**After they left the restaurant, they went to her place. She was so excited about him asking her. She couldn't think of anything more she wanted then to marry him and spend forever with him.**

"**So, when did you want to get married?" He asked her after they had made love. She had her head on his chest and he was lovingly stroking her blond hair.**

"**October. It's my favorite time in Texas and it's the month we met. So, we should get married on the one year anniversary of our first meeting." She said looking up at him.**

"**I like it. So, big wedding, small wedding or eloping?"**

"**A medium size wedding at the country club here. It's beautiful from the gazebo. It would be perfect for a beautiful outdoor wedding. Plus you can move it inside if it starts to rain."**

"**I like it. So, we should start planning it right?"**

"**Do you want to help or leave it to me?" She smiled.**

"**I will leave it to you but I get to plan the honeymoon."**

"**Deal. I'm thinking wedding and reception at the club. Nothing overdone just very simple."**

"**I like that. Keleigh, I love you more than anything in the world and I promise to be the best husband to you. I know I can be a little much when I'm trying to get Batista but I do love you."**

"**John, I love you so much. I love you even when you're obsessing over Batista." She laughed. "And I can't think of anything I want more than to be your wife."**

**He kissed her and they started to make love again. October was only six months away and he couldn't wait for them to be married. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and making her happy. **

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Keleigh started planning the wedding right away. She was so excited that Stephanie was worried she would have a heart attack if one little thing was to go wrong.

"Keleigh, can you relax a little?" Stephanie said as they were looking at wedding dresses and bridesmaids' dresses. "I'm worried about you."

"Why? I'm so wonderful. Could life get any better?" Keleigh said very upbeat. "I'm marrying the love of my life. Nothing could be better."

"Just take it down a notch okay. I don't know why you want to have it so early anyway. You're not giving yourself time to enjoy anything."

"I have so much to do. There is hardly anytime to enjoy it. I still have to pick out the cake and the china pattern..."

"K." she said mocking a breathing pattern. "Breath. You got plenty of time."

Keleigh took a deep breath. Stephanie was right she was moving too fast.

"So, have you and John thought about where you are going to live?" Stephanie asked as they looked through some wedding dresses which Keleigh thought were too over the top.

"Well, I was thinking we would go house hunting soon. I want us to start our lives in a new place." Keleigh replied picking up a white allover beaded lace trumpet gown with an empire waist and cap sleeves. It wasn't overdone. It was the perfect dress. "Oh my god, this is the perfect dress."

"Keleigh, that dress is so you. You have to try it on." Stephanie said pulling Kallie to the dressing room. Once Keleigh was dressed, she came out to show Stephanie. "That is the perfect dress for you."

"I know. I'll take it." Keleigh told the sales lady. She made an appointment for fittings and then they went to look at bridesmaids dresses.

Stephanie helped Keleigh pick a pink satin strapless A-line dress with a cascading back. Stephanie and Keleigh's friends, Kinley and Lauren, were going to be the bridesmaids.

"Okay, that is picked out." Keleigh said marking it off her list. "Now, let's have lunch."

While Stephanie and Keleigh were doing some wedding stuff, John was thinking about their living arrangements. His house was bigger than her apartment but still small. He had been thinking about them getting a house together. The wedding was five months away but John was thinking they could go ahead and get the house and move in together before the wedding.

"Hey, babe, how was shopping?" John asked when she came home from shopping. They were at his house.

"Great. I got my dress and I picked out the bridesmaids' dresses." She said sitting down beside him. "John, I was thinking about something and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Okay." He said wondering what she wanted to talk about.

"I know we aren't getting married for five months but I was thinking that we could go ahead and find a house. Then move in together."

"Okay, this is a little freaky. Because I was thinking the same thing." He replied shocked she was thinking it too.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. "Okay, let's surf the net and find us the perfect house."

Keleigh got his laptop and started searching for houses. She was excited that they were getting something together. She so wanted the perfect life with him. The house, the pets, the kids. They had talked about children and decided together to wait until they were married at least a year before having a one.

"Oh, this is the house." Keleigh said turning the computer for him to see. She had found them a great three bedroom/two bath house. It had an office, a laundry room, pantry, dining room, eat in kitchen and a large front and back yard.

"I think it is too." He replied seeing the layout of the house. He could tell she loved the house and he had to admit, it was a nice house.

"Okay. I arranged for us to meet the realtor and look at the house. If we like it, then we put a bid in for it."

"That sounds great. Now, what else is there to do?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"You so have a one track mind but I love you." She said kissing him. She stood up and took his hand and they headed into his bedroom.

The next day, they met the realtor at the house. It was located in a middle class subdivision. It was, in Keleigh's mind, the perfect place for them. She couldn't think of a better place for them to start their married life and start a family.

"Wow, this house is better in person than on the internet." Keleigh said as they looked around the house. It was just what she had pictured.

"So, you like it more now?" John asked with a laugh. He always liked when she would get excited about things. She was so cute.

"I do. Can we make an offer?" She asked shyly.

"Yes." He told the realtor that they wanted the house and were prepared to make an offer. The Realtor told them that no one else had given an offer on the house yet.

"Okay, I will give your offer to the owners." The realtor said to them before everyone left.

Keleigh was a bundle of energy on their way home. She was talking about all she wanted to do to the house and how perfect it was. She talked about which room was best for a guest room and which was best for the nursery when they did have kids. How she couldn't wait to bake and cook in the kitchen. John couldn't help but laugh. She was excited about everything dealing with their life together. Even though he tried not to, he couldn't help but think that once they packed up everything in her apartment, they might find the evidence.

"You did like the house too, right?" Keleigh asked as they arrived at his place.

"Yes, I love the house. It's perfect." He replied to her as they walked toward the door. "Why do you ask?"

"You just have been kind of quiet since we left."

"I was just thinking about how perfect the house was. And how I can see us there." He opened the door and they walked inside.

"Good. Because I wouldn't want to live in a house without you or in one that you don't like."

"Hey, I love the house because it is perfect for us. And I would love any house you picked as long as you and I were there together." He kissed her lips gently.

"Okay. I just wanted to be sure." She said pulling away. "I can't for us to be married."

"I can't either. And to think six and half months ago, I would have thought marriage was the end of life as I knew it. But you changed that. I can't wait to spend my life with you."

"I love when you mushy and romantic on me." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You do huh?" He said wrapping his around her waist. "Well, why don't you show me how much?"

"You so have a one track mind." She said with a laugh.

She always kidded him about how much he wanted sex. Sometime it felt like he couldn't get enough with her. She wondered what would happen if he ever had to go undercover for a long time. Could he be faithful to her? It was one of the fears she had about marrying another agent. But she loved John and knew she could deal with everything and anything to come.

"What's on your mind?" He asked after they had made love.

"I'm just thinking about you having to go undercover." She replied moving to look up at him.

"What about it?"

"What if you have to go undercover for weeks or months can you stay faithful to me?"

"Of course I can. Why would you ask that?"

"Because of how much we have sex. John, we pretty much have sex every day and usually several times a day. Can you go that long without it?"

"K, for you I can do anything. I love you and I would never cheat on you. You are the first girl I have ever stayed faithful to. I would never risk what we have for an assignment." He knew she had a good point though. He had never denied that he liked sex and sex with her was unbelievable and yeah, they had it a lot. But for her, he knew he could be faithful. She was the best thing in his life and he tried to do nothing to ruin that.

"Okay. I just needed to know."

"Keleigh, I promise to always be faithful to you and be honest with you. I've never felt the way I feel about you. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you. I want us to get married, move into the house, and fill it with kids. I want us to build a life together."

"I want that too." She said kissing him. "I never knew you could be so romantic and mushy. I like this side of you."

"I'm sure you do." He said kissing her.

As they made love again, he thought about what he had said to her. He meant every word. He hoped he wouldn't have to go undercover. He had taken a promotion at the bureau as to not have to go undercover. He would only do surveillance. But he knew in the FBI, nothing was certain.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

_The next five months seemed to fly by for everyone. John and Keleigh moved into the house. When they were packing up Keleigh's apartment, he tried to find the evidence but it was no where. He finally gave up and stopped looking for it. It was soon their wedding day and Keleigh was so nervous. _

"_I am so nervous about the wedding." Keleigh said as Stephanie, Kinley and Lauren helped her get dressed. _

"_Don't be. You and John are going to have a great life. And this wedding is going to be beautiful." Stephanie said as they put Keleigh's veil on. "So, let's get you married." _

_They headed out of the suite and onto the grounds of the country club in Houston. They were getting married in a gazebo on the grounds. Keleigh took a deep breathe as Canon in D started to play and Stephanie, Kinley and Lauren made their way down the walkway. Jerry joined Keleigh as they waited for the bridal chorus to play. _

"_Are you ready, sweetie?" Jerry asked her. He had been honored when she asked him to walk her down the aisle. He had always thought of her as his daughter. He knew if things had been different, she might have been his daughter._

"_I am." Keleigh replied as the bridal chorus started. _

_She and Jerry made their way down the walkway to the gazebo. Keleigh smiled when she saw John. He looked so handsome in his suit. Her nervousness went away the minute she saw him. She was soon standing in front the officiant and beside John._

_They said their vows and were soon married. Their wedding was everything that Keleigh wanted. She was glad to be married to him and couldn't wait for their honeymoon in Acapulco, Mexico. They had both arranged for a week off for the honeymoon._

_The reception for their wedding had been more beautiful then either of them had ever imagined. The sun was just setting when they had arrived and the outside of the country club looked like it had been a page torn out of a magazine._

"_I can't wait for us to be alone." John said as they danced their first dance _

"_Me too. Our first night as husband and wife." She said kissing him. "Thank you for the wedding." _

"_I'm glad it was what you wanted. I would do anything for you." _

_Keleigh smiled at her husband. It sounded so weird to call him that but it was nice. She loved that she could. She couldn't believe they were married. It was what she had always wanted. _

_The reception was soon over and they were off to the Hilton to spend their wedding night before leaving for Acapulco in the morning. Keleigh couldn't wait for them to get there. It was somewhere she always wanted to go. _

_They left for Acapulco the next morning. Keleigh was so excited. As they were waiting for their flight, Keleigh looked down at her wedding rings. She had chosen a simple 4mm platinum band to match her engagement ring. John had chosen a similar 6mm band. They had their names and wedding date engraved inside the bands. _

"_Keleigh, are you okay?" John asked as they sat in the airport. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking how weird it is to be married but a good weird." She replied resting her head on his shoulder. _

"_It is a good weird. I never thought I would be married. But I can't think of anyone I want to be married to more." He kissed her on the head just as their flight was called._

_They boarded and were soon on their way. The flight was nonstop to Mexico and they arrived two hours later. They were staying at the Las Brisas Acapulco Hotel. It was one of the most romantic in Acapulco. _

"_This hotel is awesome." Keleigh said as they checked in. _

_John couldn't help but laugh at his wife. She got excited about the smallest things. He wanted this to be the best honeymoon. _

"_Okay, beautiful, let's go to our casita." He took her hand and they followed the bell hop into the jeep that would take them to their private casita. It had a private pool, a view of the Acapulco Bay, a Plasma TV and DVD player. It was a beautiful room and very romantic. _

_Once they got there, Keleigh went onto the balcony that surround their private pool and overlooked the Acapulco Bay. It was a stunning view. She felt the breeze coming from the bay. It was a wonderful feeling. _

"_It's an awesome view, right." John said using one of her favorite words. He wrapped his arms around her waist. _

_Keleigh leaned back against him. "Even better than the one in Corpus." She turned to face her husband. "I love you." _

"_I love you too." He said kissing her. He picked her up and carried into the room. _

_He didn't' put her down until he had reached the bed and wasted no time to again make love to her as his wife. It seemed so different now that they were married. Even better than before. _

_"I can't believe how wonderful this feels." he said with a hint of sincere awe in his voice. _

_"You're not sorry you tied the knot." she asked him as she cuddled close to him. _

_"No. I always said I would never get married." he admitted. "But once you have fallen for someone like I fell for you it's not easy to keep to that." _

_"Ok now that sounded like you regret it." _

_"No." he assured her. "Far from it. This is great." _

_"I'm glad. I never thought I could be this happy." _

_"I make you happy?"_

_"Very much." he kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tight. "I hope I can keep you this happy." he whispered worried that he may not be able regress back to his old self. _

_"What?" _

_"Nothing baby." _

The week went by so fast for them but they had a great time. Soon it was time to head back to Houston and the daily life of work.

"So, are you ready to head back to Houston?" John asked as they were having lunch on the balcony.

"I am. I love it here but I'm ready for us to start our married life." She said with smile.

"I can't wait either."

They finished lunch and headed out for some sightseeing. They had a candlelit dinner and enjoyed their last night in Mexico.

They left out the next morning for Houston. John had to work on the following Monday. Keleigh had taken an extra day off to run some errands. They arrived at the airport and took a cab home. It was the first day in their home as a married couple.

"Baby, are you going to the dry cleaners tomorrow?" John asked as they were unpacking.

"Yeah. I have to do that, get Snickers from the kennel, and go to the grocery store, pet store, cell phone store, the DMV, and the bank. So, I need our marriage license to get my name changed."

"It should be in the safe. I had Kofi put it there while we were gone."

"Okay." She walked over to the safe that was kept in their closet and got it out. "I have so much to do. Who knew that changing from Keleigh Hahn to Keleigh Cena could be so much work?"

"You don't have to change your name if you don't want to."

"I want to. I want to be Keleigh Cena."

They finished unpacking and rested the remaining day. John wondered what happen at work while they were gone. He wondered if they made any progress with the Batista case. Monday morning came and John headed to work while Keleigh headed to do some errands. She had planned to stop by and see Stephanie that day also.

"John, how was Mexico?" Kofi asked when he walked in.

"It was great. We had a really great time." John sat down at his desk. "Anything interesting happen here?"

"Not really. Jerry talked to Michael Cole about some things including the tape." Kofi replied.

"What? Jerry told Michael about the tape?" John was shocked because Jerry said it couldn't be used because it was taken without Keleigh's permission.

"He did tell him about it." Chris said to him.

"I have to talk to Jerry." John got up and walked to Jerry's office.

"John, come in." Jerry said to him. "How was the honeymoon and how is Keleigh?"

"The honeymoon was great. Keleigh is fine. She is spending the day doing some errands like changing her name and things." John sat down in the chair in front of Jerry. "So, I hear you told Michael about the tape."

"I did. I thought about it and I realized that the tape was important. I told Michael that it had water damage but that we cleaned some of it up. I sent it to him. He was going to have some more experts look at and see what they could come up with."

"What about how I got the tape? You said it couldn't be used."

"I told Michael that it came from an informant. I never told him it was from Keleigh or that you took without her permission. It is going to stay that way."

"What did Michael say?"

"After watching what we recovered, he wants to talk to Keleigh about her dad's notes and the evidence."

"I'm not sure that is a good idea. I really don't want Keleigh to get involved. If Dave Batista realizes that she has the evidence and knows something, he could hurt her."

"I honestly don't think he has any idea about Keleigh. It is obvious that after his father's death, Batista had no idea about Trent and what he might have. If he did, he would have already tried to take Keleigh out. After Trent's death, Batista's father never bothered with her. I guess he figured with Trent dead, there was no one to hurt him."

Jerry had no idea the real reason Dave Batista Sr. never went after Keleigh. Trent had kept a lot from his partner and mainly to keep him safe.

"Jerry, I am just worried about Keleigh. I don't want my wife hurt or dragged into this."

"John, don't worry, I am going to protect Keleigh also. She will not be involved in this."

"Okay, as long as she isn't." John left Jerry's office and went to his desk.

Keleigh had gone to the DMV to get her license changed and her car registration changed. She also changed the insurance over to John's, and got her name changed on everything. Her new credit cards would be coming in the mail soon and her new social security card. She went to her bank and had her name changed on her trust account and her checking account. She would have to have John come in with her for their joint account to be set up. She had just left the bank when she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." She said apologizing. She looked up and realized who it was. "Randy, oh, my god, it's been forever."

"It has." He said hugging her. "What about a year?"

"Something like that. We really should stay in touch more."

"We should. So, how about lunch and you can tell me all about your life?"

"That sounds great."

They headed to the restaurant that was nearby.

"So, what's up in your life, K?" Randy asked.

"I just got married a week ago." She replied as they ordered.

"Married? Well congratulations." He was a little sad that she got married. He always thought that maybe they would end up together in the end. "So, what's his name and what does he do?"

"His name is John Cena and he is an FBI agent also."

"I can't believe it. You married an FBI agent. I thought you didn't want that."

"I didn't until I met John. I love him so much."

"That's great K. I'm happy for you."

"So, what about you?"

"I'm dating."

"I figured that. What about your job?"

"I run a restaurant." He knew he couldn't' tell her that he was working for Dave Batista. Especially since she was an FBI agent.

"That's awesome. I always knew you would have your own. You're an amazing cook."

"Thanks, K. I always loved cooking for you." He laughed.

"You should come over and I can cook for you and you can meet John."

"I would like that. I want to meet the man that stole your heart."

"He stole it but you know you always have a place in my heart. After all you were my first."

"You always have a place in mine too." He said as their lunch arrived.

As they ate and talked, she thought back to when she first met Randy. She and her parents had just moved into the neighborhood. She was six when they met. She remembered seeing him outside when they were moving in.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, I'm Keleigh." She said introducing herself._

"_Randy. Where are you from?" He asked as he tossed the football up._

"_We just moved from Miami. My dad's job transferred him here."_

"_What does he do?"_

"_He works for the FBI." She replied._

"_That's cool. I always wanted to an agent. Do you want to come over to my house and watch TV?"_

"_Sure. Let me clear it with my parents." She ran inside and asked her mom. Once she said yes, Keleigh headed next door._

That was their first meeting and it wasn't long until they were best friends. Kinley had lived on the other side of Keleigh and Stephanie, she met because their parents worked together.

"Well, K, I have to go. I have a meeting." He said paying the bill and they headed out.

"Here is my card with my numbers. Call me about dinner." She said handing him her card.

"I will call you. Here is mine. It's great to see you K." He hugged her and left.

Keleigh smiled when he left. She missed their friendship but both had been so busy with life that they didn't have time to really talk anymore. Plus she had heard from Kinley that he was working for some shady characters. She hoped if he was it wouldn't come across to the FBI. She didn't know if she could arrest him.

She headed to the FBI building after lunch. She had a photo for John to put on his desk and she had to get her new ID with her new name on it. She headed to see Stephanie first.

"Keleigh." Stephanie said hugging her. "How was Mexico? And how do you like being a married woman."

"It was awesome and I love being married. We had such a great time though. In fact, I am on my way to get the pictures printed from my memory card and camera. I also got our wedding photos back."

"Can I see them?" Stephanie asked with a smile. "And I want to know if the sex was better now that you are married."

Keleigh handed Stephanie the album. "You're so bad. But yes, I have to say the sex was better as a married couple."

"So, you're coming back tomorrow?" Stephanie asked as she looked through the album.

"Yes. I just had all the legal stuff to take care of today."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Stephanie hugged her again. "So, go see sexy super agent."

"You're so bad." Keleigh laughed and headed to John's office. She had a photo for him to put on his desk of the two of them.

"Mrs. Cena, you look beautiful as always." Kofi said when she walked up.

"Thank you." She replied with a smile. "I see you guys are eating lunch already." They had burgers and fries on their desk which they did when they had a lot of work to do. "And not healthy either."

"We are looking into some financial records." Chris replied. "And healthy is way overrated."

"Where is my hubby?"

"He is talking to Jerry about something. He should be right out." Kofi pointed to Jerry's office. You could see him and John talking. Jerry looked at Keleigh and pointed to John to leave.

"Hey, baby, what are you doing here?" John said kissing her when he walked up.

"I came to give this to you." She handed him the framed photo of them on their wedding day.

"So, this goes on my desk?" He said with a laugh.

"Yes. This way everyone can see how happy we are."

He placed it on his desk. "Good?"

"Yes. Now walk me to the elevator. I have much more to do." They headed to the elevator.

"I'm happy you came by." He said as they arrived at the elevator.

"Me too. So, don't be late tonight. I'm going to cook a special dinner for you." She said kissing him.

"Sounds good, baby. I will see you at home. I love you."

"I love you." She kissed him again and headed out.

She was unbelievably happy with life and everything. She had no idea in the next few months things would test them as a couple and her as a wife.

Please Reveiw!


	16. Chapter 16

Two weeks later, Jerry called John into the conference room. Michael Cole had come down from Washington, DC to tell them what else was on the tape. Michael believed that the tape came from an informant but he still wanted Keleigh to read her dad's notes.

"Jerry, Agent Cena." Michael said when he walked into the conference room.

"Michael, how are you?" Jerry asked him.

"Good. I wanted to come and explain what we found on the tape." Michael sat down in a chair at the table.

"Okay, what did you find out?" Jerry asked.

"Well, we managed to recover more on the tape." Michael put the new redone tape into the machine and pressed play.

They watched first what they had seen before but this tape went on past what they had saw.

"_If something happens to me my daughter Keleigh knows how to translate my notes but please don't ask her to do so unless you are positive she is in a safe place far from the long arm of Dave Batista, Sr. The whereabouts of the crucial evidence will be revealed to her there and she will know what to do. Keleigh, baby if you are watching this please know that I love you and I am proud of you. You always have been and always will be my light. I am so sorry that I have put you in this position. I never wanted to but if I am dead, you are the only one who can help put the Batista family away. _

_On another note, Jerry, I didn't tell you about this to protect you. If my wife was somehow killed with me because we know that Dave Batista Sr. doesn't care who he hurts, I want you to take care of my daughter. I know she is fifteen and can take care of herself but she will need someone to help her. If somehow she is killed with us, the evidence to put the family is away is hidden in something special to Keleigh. It is in her d…."_

"_That is where the evidence is and what it is. I hope you can use it. Just take care of everything for me. I love you buddy. And Keleigh, if you are there, I love you more than anything in the world and I am sorry that I missed out on a lot of your life. I want you to have a great one. Go to college and get a degree and become an agent. Then marry a great guy hopefully Randy because your mom and I like him. But someone who will put you first before everything and make it work with him. You know how important it is to make a marriage. I love you baby and take care."_

"That is everything on the tape. We tried to get what Trent said about the evidence but no go. Our only choice is see if Keleigh can decode the notes and where the evidence is."

"Michael, I don't think that is a good idea. If Keleigh had read the notes and had the evidence, she would have turned it in." Jerry said to his boss.

"Alright but we still need to talk to her about things. She has evidence that we need." Michael was very adamant about it.

"I can call her in but she might have no idea about things." Jerry wasn't sure if calling Keleigh in was the right thing but Michael was his boss.

"Agent Cena, do you have any idea where your wife has this evidence?" Michael asked John.

"I have no idea. When we moved her from her apartment to our house, I didn't find anything. I tried to find it but it was nowhere." John replied. He had tried to find it but it wasn't anywhere.

"Okay. We will talk to her and see if she knows anything." Michael walked out with Jerry and told him to call Keleigh and have her come in.

John headed back to his desk. He hoped that no one mentioned he was the one who had gotten the tape. Keleigh would know that he got it without her permission. Jerry had told Michael that an informant had given it to him. He never told him it was from John.

Jerry called Keleigh to come down from her office. She said she would be right there. She wondered what they wanted with her in Organized Crime. She got to the office and saw John sitting at his desk.

"What's going on?" She asked walking up to him.

"Michael Cole, the boss, wants to talk to you about something." John said taking her to the conference room.

"Agent Cena?" Michael asked when she walked in.

"Yes." Keleigh asked sitting down. John sat beside her.

"I wanted to know if you knew where your dad might have hid some evidence concerning the Batista Crime Family." Michael asked.

"I don't." Keleigh replied. She had no idea if her father had any evidence.

"I want you to watch a tape we got from an informant and see if you can help us." Michael started the tape.

Keleigh watched and listened to her dad talk about the evidence he had hidden in her things. She listened to him say how much he loved her and what he wanted for her. It was hard to see her father after all this time.

"Keleigh, do you know where this evidence might be?" Michael asked again.

"I'm sorry I don't." Keleigh replied wiping her tears. John placed his arm around to comfort her. It was hard to see her father knowing this was the only way to see him.

"What about your dad's notes? Do you have them somewhere?" Michael wanted to make sure nothing was left to chance that if some evidence was in her possession, he would have it.

"They are probably in the boxes I took from the warehouse when I cleaned it out." She had taken the stuff and put it in the attic at their house but some of the notes had been ruined when Snickers spilled water on them. "But some of the notes got ruined when my cat spilled water on them. Those I shredded."

"Do you know what they contained?"

"I think they were some notes on the Batista family. I saw the name on the papers."

"And you didn't think they were important?" Michael was angry that it was possible that the notes were shredded.

"Look, everything of my father's is in my possession and my property. It is for me to do with what I want. I am not allowing anyone to go through the items from his office. There is nothing there to say where that evidence is. And I have no idea where it is."

"If your father had FBI files, those are our property." Michael wasn't about to let it go until he could look through them.

"I'm sorry. Once those papers were in my possession, I own them. And I am going to say this one more time, they are mine and I am not giving them to anyone. Deal with it." She quickly made her way out of the conference room and back to her office.

She couldn't believe that Michael Cole thought she had evidence and never told anyone. She was certain there was nothing in the boxes. Who did he think he was? The things from her parents were hers and no one was going to get them until she was ready or dead. Which ever came first?

When she got back to her office, she asked Vince if she could leave. She explained what happened to him and he agreed. She left the office and headed home. She started baking a cake and getting things together for dinner. She always cooked or cleaned when she was upset about something or something was bothering her.

She got her stuff together to make lasagna. Once the cake was done, she put everything together and put the lasagna in the oven. While it was cooking, she frosted the cake and sat it aside. She made salad and bread sticks to go with the lasagna. She heard John's truck drive up about six.

"Hey baby." He said walking in the back door and into the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie." She replied kissing him. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Looks good." He went into their room and changed clothes.

Once he had he walked back into the kitchen. "Keleigh, I'm sorry about today with Michael."

"That's okay. I just can't believe someone gave them that tape. I didn't even know my dad made it."

"I guess he made it on the day of the accident. K, I'm sorry this brought up the memories." He felt so bad about things. He didn't want to cause her pain and it was obvious that seeing the tape and Michael asking her questions caused it.

"It's not you fault. I just really have no idea where that evidence is. If I knew, I would give to you. You know that right?"

"I do know that."

"Good. Because I don't want any secrets between us."

"We will never have secrets. I promise." He didn't want to have any secrets but he couldn't tell her that he took the tape. It was one secret and the only secret, he was going to keep from her.

Jerry called John early the next morning, so upon his request he headed to work before Keleigh. Normally, they would go to Java and have coffee together but he couldn't keep the boss waiting. He wasn't sure what Jerry had wanted. When he arrived at the office, Jerry immediately called John into his office.

"John, I wanted to talk to you about an undercover assignment." Jerry said from behind his big antique oak desk.

"What kind of assignment?" John was curious about it. He hadn't been undercover in a while and had not planned on doing it again. He had taken the promotion based on the fact that he would only do surveillance on undercover missions.

"Michael has decided to have you go undercover and get to know Dave Batista's sister, Mickie. She is twenty and in college at the University of Houston. Here is everything you need to know." Jerry handed him the file with everything about Mickie Batista "He wants you to get close to her. Maybe date her. But I want to warn you to do nothing else. You are married and remember that."

"I could never cheat on Keleigh." he said flipping through the file. "Why can't one of the others do this? I don't want to go undercover. I just got married. I want to spend time with my wife."

"Because the younger ones don't have enough experience and the ones with experience could never pass as a college student."

"Whoa whoa." John said throwing his hands up. "I have to go to college? Come on Jerry I don't look that young."

"Actually you do John. You can pass as a grad student. That is why it has to be you."

"I can't say no on this can I?"

"I'm afraid not. As an employee of the FBI you are obliged to go undercover whenever we decide. Regardless of your position. I'm sorry."

John looked down at his feet then closed his eyes. "alright." he said.

"Good. Once you start getting to know her, she will more than likely introduce you to Batista. That will get you close to his business and maybe get us enough to bust him."

"Okay, when does this start?"

"You go undercover on Monday. Get to know that file and everything about her. John, watch yourself during this assignment. Batista is very protective over his sister, so watch yourself with her. And remember that you are married and don't betray Keleigh's trust."

"Now why do you think you need to remind me of that? It's going to be tough to be away from my wife. But I will deal with it."

"John, I know how much you want to get Batista. I just want you to watch yourself and don't cross a line."

"I won't cross that line. But I better talk to Keleigh about this." John got up and walked to the elevator. He took it to Keleigh's office.

"Hey, what brings you up here to the boring world of White Collar Crime?" She asked when he walked in.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay. We can use the conference room." She got up and walked to it. Once they were inside, both sat down. "So, what's going on?"

"I got an undercover assignment that starts Monday."

"What kind of assignment?"

"I am to get close to Mickie Batista, Dave Batista's sister."

"How close?"

"Date her and get her to introduce me to her brother."

"Oh." Keleigh looked down a little bit. She was still concerned about his assignment. Despite the fact that he said he would never cheat on her, she knew undercover assignment sometimes take on a life of their own.

"Keleigh, I know what you are concern about. I promised you I wouldn't cheat on you and I won't. I am going to be professional on this case and not cross any line."

"I know. I trust you completely." She did trust him. She trusted him to be honest with her and to not cheat on her. She trusted him more than she had ever trusted anyone.

"Good. I love you K. more than anything in the world and I would never break that trust."

"I know. So, we have three days before you have to start right?"

"Yes. Once I am on assignment, I can't call or anything I have to get fully into the person I will be playing. Jerry gave me a file on Mickie that I have to learn."

"So, let's make the most of the days we have before you go on assignment and I will help you learn about her."

"Deal. I have to go back so, see you at home."

"Yes. I will make something really good for dinner." They got up and headed for the door.

"I love you." He said kissing her.

"I love you too." She replied kissing him back.

She watched him leave to go back to his office. She knew that his assignment could last a long time. She wondered how she would deal with it. She would miss him so much. They had only been married a little over month and now they would be apart for who knew how long.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

After watching John leave, Keleigh headed back to her desk in the bullpen. Stephanie's desk was across from hers and she could tell Keleigh had some things on her mind.

"What did John want?" Stephanie asked when Keleigh came back.

"He has to go undercover for who knows how long." Keleigh sat down at her desk and pick up a file.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry." Stephanie knew how hard an undercover assignment can be.

"It's okay. I will just deal with it and hopefully, it won't take forever and I will have my husband back."

"Keleigh, don't worry." Stephanie knew that John loved Keleigh but she also knew undercover assignments are hard.

"I just can't stop thinking about the fact that he will be dating another woman."

"I don't' think John sees anyone but you."

"I just hope he doesn't get too into his character and forget me. And what about me? I will have to go without him for a long time as well. That's going to drive me nuts after the last year of doing nothing but being with him. I have a feeling I will be baking up a storm."

"Baking?" Stephanie asked before she remembered. "Oh, yeah. When you go without sex for a few months, you bake like crazy. Before you met John and started sleeping with him, you baked some much. I tell you Keleigh, you got us all a little fatter."

"I know." Keleigh knew that Stephanie was right. She liked to bake when she hadn't had sex in a while. She had once baked over 400 cupcakes and two pans of brownies the week before she met John.

"Just don't make as many cupcakes as last time. Because it took a long time to give them to every person in this building."

"I know. I will try to not make as many." Keleigh laughed as she and Stephanie got back to their files.

"So, John, did you talk to Keleigh about the assignment?" Kofi asked his partner when he came in.

"Yes. She understands." John sat down at his desk and looked at photos on his desk. One was them on their wedding day and another was from Acapulco. He hoped that this assignment was short and that he managed to get Batista on something. So he could get back to his life with Keleigh.

The last time Dave Batista had been arrested he had managed to beat the charges. It had angered him. He stared out the window and closed his eyes. He thought back to when his mother called him about Jacob. He could still hear her raspy voice, sore from all the crying she had been doing.

"You have to come home John." she told him over the phone.

"Why mom, is dad okay?"

"Your father is fine." she told him. "but ..." she began to sob louder on the other end. "We lost Jacob." John felt as if all the blood had drained from his body. His friends told him that he just shook his head from side to side.

"Are you there baby." his mom had been asking him over and over again but he only heard her last frantic and worried statement.

"I'm on my way." he had told her before letting the receiver of the pay phone drop from his hand causing it to swing aimlessly around.

When he had gotten home the next morning and walked through the front door his mother ran to him and collapsed into his arms.

"My son is home." she cried. He had been delayed in traffic and had had no way of calling her since his cell had given out on him earlier that week. "I thought I lost both of my sons."

His parents had raised his cousin and they had shared a room from the time his mother had dropped him off at the age of five. Jacob had been more like his brother than cousin.

"Mom. What happened?" He asked. But she only sobbed. "Mom. Was it a car wreck? Mom. What happened to Jacob?"

"He...was...was...shot." she said with every breath that she managed to take in between sobs.

"Shot?" John couldn't' believe his ears. Crime had never touched his family before. "How is that possible?"

"He took a job at that club." his father said coming out of the kitchen. "I told him that place was nothing but trouble. Didn't I tell you he would end up dead?"

"Stop it Cliff." she yelled.

"I told you not to take in that kid. I told your mother he would bring nothing but heart ache. Look at his parents. The seed doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Dad please." John said to his father. His words only made his mother cry more. But John knew that was how he dealt with his grief. His father had loved Jacob just as much as the rest of them did.

"Go and lay down Grace." his father said to his mother. "I'm sorry." she did as he said and he and John sat down at the table.

His father poured them both a cup of coffee. "I don't' know if you have ever been aware of the drug activity that we have in this town. I tried to shield you boys from the truth but I guess I should have addressed the subject more instead of hiding the ugly reality about the stuff."

"Are you kidding?

"No" he said sipping his coffee. "David Batista. He has this whole under ground smuggling ring among other things."

"Jacob went to work for him."

"Yeah the guy paid him a lot of money just to pick up and drop off his packages. I told him to get out and get a respectable job but he swore he knew what he was doing. Then he and Dave Batista Jr., well their about the same age. They started hanging out together."

"Who killed him dad."

"The guy seemed okay. He came over a few times. Seemed nothing like his father. I should have stopped it. I should..." he broke down crying. But John couldn't' cry.

"Did Dave Jr. kill him." his father nodded.

"Some kind of a love triangle. I know it had to do with Melinda, Dave's girlfriend. Pretty thing."

"Melinda. You mean the reverends daughter."

"Yes. She is gone too. They found her and Jacob dead in an apartment outside of town. Dave Jr. had a gun in his hand. I know they fought over that girl."

John flashed back to the present. Dave had said he had shot Jacob in self defense but he knew that couldn't' be true. Dave had gotten the jury to believe him. But John would make sure he had him this time and no matter how expensive or good his lawyer was. It would stick.

He spent the whole weekend getting ready to undercover. Keleigh helped him know everything about Mickie Batista. John went undercover the next week. But it took him another week to get to meet Mickie. He knew he would have to somehow get Mickie interested in him. The name he would be going by was John Barton. He was supposed to be a grad student studying law at the University of Houston. He was given a back story, ID and everything he would need for the assignment.

He hoped he could get the information on Dave Batista quickly and get back to his life. He had planned to run into Mickie at the student union. It was the easiest way to meet her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said after he had bumped into her causing her to spill her coffee. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's okay." Mickie Batista said to him. He was very handsome.

"Let me make it up to you by buying you another cup. I feel horrible." He said walking over to the counter and getting her one.

"Thanks. That is nice of you. I'm Mickie."

"John. It's nice to meet you. Would you like to sit down?"

"Thanks." Mickie sat across from him. She hoped he would ask her out. He was very handsome and someone she wanted to get to know better.

"So, what are you studying?" John knew what it was but was playing the part that he didn't.

"I'm studying psychology." Mickie replied before taking a sip of her coffee. "What about you?"

"I'm a third year law student."

"Wow. So, how old are you?"

"You don't waste anytime." He said with a laugh. "I'm 25."

"Oh. So, would you like to go out with me?" She asked.

"I was getting ready to ask you that. But I would love to, maybe dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds good. Here is my number and address." She handed him a piece of paper with it on it. "Tomorrow, seven o'clock."

"Okay, tomorrow at seven." He watched as she walked away. He had made the contact that he needed and now he had the date.

He headed to class like he was supposed to. It weird being in college again. But because he was undercover, the bureau had made sure he would get the grades he needed and play the part of a college student. After class was over, he headed to the apartment he was to stay at. It was off campus and the surveillance team was in an apartment close by.

As he was in the apartment, he thought about Keleigh and how much he missed her. He hated being away from her even with how much he wanted to get Batista. He hoped that he could get close to Mickie and have her introduce him to Batista. Once he was, he could try to get the evidence on him. That was his goal to get the evidence and get back to his life.

"Keleigh, are you okay?" Stephanie asked as they were having lunch.

"Yeah. Just missing my husband." Keleigh replied looking down at her wedding rings.

"I know. Maybe it won't be long."

"I hope so. I know he wants to put Batista behind bars more than anything but I just hope he doesn't get so in to this that he forgets me and our life together."

"I don't see that happening. John loves you more than anything. He would never forget you."

"I hope so. I have been thinking about when John gets back from this, that he and I can have a baby. I know we said we would wait until we were married a year but I want to be a mom."

"You would make a great mom. I think you should. Children are wonderful."

"Yeah, I know." Keleigh said with a smile to her friend.

"K, are you pregnant?" Stephanie asked her.

"I'm not sure yet. I am late but I haven't taken a test or anything."

"K, let's go right now and get a home pregnancy test. You need to know." Stephanie got up and paid the bill.

They headed to Stephanie's car and then to the nearby pharmacy. Keleigh picked up the test and they headed back to the office. Stephanie waited in the ladies room while Keleigh took the test.

"This is it. Soon you will know if you are going to be a mommy." Stephanie said with a smile to her friend. She hoped that Keleigh was pregnant. It would be great if she and her friend were expecting at the same time. Stephanie had found out she was expecting three weeks before.

"Okay, let's see what the test says." Keleigh picked up the white stick and saw the positive sign in the window. She was pregnant. "Oh my god, I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant." Stephanie hugged her friend. "I am so excited for you. You need to see your doctor right away."

"I know. I wasn't expecting this but I can't help but be excited. I'm going to be a mom."

"You are going to be a great mom."

They headed out of the ladies room and back to their office. Keleigh called her doctor and got an appointment for the afternoon. She explained to Vince about things and he gave her the afternoon off. Once she left the office, she headed to the doctors.

"Well, Keleigh, you are pregnant." Doctor Nick Summers said to her. "So, let's do an ultrasound and see how far along you are."

The doctor did the ultrasound and printed out the photo for Keleigh.

"Okay from the ultrasound, it looks like you are about four weeks. All your vital signs are good and strong. I see no reason why you can't have a healthy pregnancy."

"Thank you, Dr. Summers." Keleigh said taking the ultrasound photo.

"You're welcome. Keleigh, I will give you some prenatal vitamins and some medication for the morning sickness. And congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks." Keleigh got dressed and went to the reception desk. She paid the bill and got her prescriptions.

She headed to see Jerry. She wanted to tell him about the baby. She knew that she couldn't tell John because she couldn't contact him but she was certain that Jerry was in contact with him.

"Keleigh, what are you doing here?" Jerry asked when she came into his office.

"I was hoping you could get a message to John for me. I know you aren't supposed to but I have some news that I want him to know."

"I'm not sure I can tell him anything. This is an important assignment and dangerous." Jerry knew she knew how dangerous it was and it had to be important for her to ask this of him. "What do you want me to tell him?"

"Just that I'm pregnant." Keleigh said.

"What?" Jerry was shocked by the news. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes." Keleigh said just as Jerry got up from his desk and hugged her.

"Congratulations, sweetie. I am so happy for you."

"Thanks. I hope my husband is as happy."

"Oh, he will be. He will love being a dad."

"So, do you think you could tell him? I would love to do it myself but I know I can't. I want him to know."

"Keleigh, what's going on? Do you think he is going to cheat on you with Mickie and you are hoping that if he knows he is going to be a dad, he won't?" He knew she would never asked him to interrupt an assignment but he could see she was troubled about something.

"I am concern that he will get so into getting Batista that he will forget me and our life together and John will do whatever it takes to get him."

"Sweetie, John loves you and won't cheat on you not even to get Batista. And I will get this message to him. I can't tell you how but I will."

"Thank you."

"You know it is no problem. Now, you go home and rest and take care of yourself." Jerry hugged her again and watched as she left.

After leaving the office, she headed to the cemetery where her parents were buried.

"Hey, mom, dad. I just want to make today my weekly trip. I know you guys know what is going on. I'm being strong but I miss John. I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant. I am so excited about the baby. I hope John will be too. I wanted to come as usual and share this news with you. I have to go now. I love you both and I miss you."

She headed back to her SUV and headed home. She was tired from the day and wanted to rest. The doctor had told her to take it easy and rest. She was going to follow the doctor's orders and take care of herself and the baby.

She hoped that Jerry would be able to tell John and that he would be excited and happy about the baby. But she wasn't sure what his reaction will be. She hoped that this wouldn't put him in danger on this assignment but she wanted him to know. Now all she could do was wait and see on everything.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Three months after John started the assignment, Mickie was taking him to meet her brother. She told him that he wanted them to meet because her brother was so important to her. John knew he had to make a great impression on the mob boss and get close to the family. John was focused on his job and taking down Batista but he also thought about his wife at home. He had called Kofi to check in and he had told him about Keleigh being pregnant. John was over the moon with excitement about the baby but sad that he had to be away from her. He hoped that this assignment would be done by the time the baby was born.

"John, I'm glad you could come and meet my brother." Mickie said as they drove toward Batista's house.

"Well, you said that your brother was important to you, so, I want to meet him." John replied. He knew he would have to be very careful when meeting Batista. It was well known that Batista questioned his sister's date very thoroughly.

"He is going to like you." Mickie hoped her brother would. She really liked John and hoped that Dave wouldn't give him a hard time. In fact she was certain that she was falling in love with him. He was so nice and considerate with her. Everything she had ever wanted.

They arrived at Batista's house and the guard let them in once he saw it was Mickie. They parked the car and headed toward the door.

"Mickie, nice to see you." Ted DiBiase said opening the door for her.

"Thank you, Teddy." Mickie said with a smile. She always called him that.

"Dave is waiting in the living room." Ted pointed to it. He looked John up and down. This was the type of guy Dave wanted for his sister. He looked like a clean cut guy who would take care of her.

"Bro." Mickie said walking into the room. She saw her brother's latest girlfriend, Melina there. Mickie didn't like Melina. She was too stuck up and bitchy. "Melina."

"Mickie, how are you?" Melina said nice as she could.

"I'm fine." Mickie walked over to her brother.

"Mickie, glad you could come today." Dave hugged his sister. "And this must be John Barton."

Nice to meet you, sir." John said very respectful. But he hated being in his presence. All he saw was the man who killed his cousin and the man he couldn't wait to take down.

"Please call me Dave. So, John, Mickie tells me you are going to be a lawyer?" Dave said as they sat down.

"Yes. I hope to do criminal law. I would like to help people who are wrongfully accused."

"That's very admirable. So, where are you from?" Dave wanted to know more about the man his sister was involved with. Once he got the information from him, his associates would check to make sure everything was on the up and up and he wasn't some cop.

"I'm from Sugarland." John replied.

"Oh, that's a nice place. Do your parents still live there?"

"Dave, stop questioning him like he is a criminal." Melina said to him.

"I'm just trying to get to know John, that's all." Dave hated when Melina would butt in where Mickie was concerned. In fact, he was getting tired of her all together. But she was from a very prominate family within the organization.

"It's fine. My parents are dead, car accident." John had worked out his story so, it seemed that his parents were dead. His dad was sick and John didn't want to take the chance that Batista might try to talk to him and learn he was John Cena, FBI and not John Barton, law student.

"I'm sorry. Our dad and my mom are dead." Dave felt bad for him to lose both his parents at the same time.

"Thank you." John hated that he had to be in the same room as him and it was hard to hide the anger. But when he felt that he was losing his temper, he thought about how great it will feel when he arrests Batista and that calm him down enough to get through it.

"Well, are we going to eat or what?" Mickie said wanting to stop the interrogation.

"We are. The cook made all your favorites." Dave said as they headed into the dining room.

John took in everything he saw in the house but it looked like a normal house with no illegal activity. He also paid attention to the people. He noticed where each of Batista's men were and what they carried. Batista had guards at the gate of his house and all around the grounds.

"So, John, tell me more about you. Do you currently have a job?" Dave asked as they were eating.

"I work at a law firm as a clerk right now. They work around my school schedule." John knew his cover story by heart.

"Sounds like your life is mapped out." Dave liked John. He seemed like he had his life all figured out and knew what he wanted. This was the type of guy he always wanted for Mickie. And he could tell his sister was already in love with John. He only hoped she was taking things slowly and not letting him pressure her into anything.

"Dave, can you leave John alone? Do you want his driver's license number and social security number to run a check on him?" Melina said as they were finishing up.

"I am just looking out for my sister and it is really none of your business Melina." Dave was annoyed by her interference.

"Fine. I will go." Melina got up and went into the living room to get her things.

"Excuse me." Dave got up and followed her.

"Sorry about that. I don't think they are getting along lately." Mickie said apologizing. She should have known that Melina would make things about her.

"That's okay." John said just as Dave and Melina started shouting at each other.

"I think we should leave now." Mickie got up and they headed for living room. Mickie wanted to get John out of there before Melina started saying stuff about his business. "Bro, we are out of here to leave you to your business."

"You don't have to go. Melina can leave."

"I will not. We have things to talk about."

"See you later, bro." Mickie hugged him.

"Nice to meet you." John said leaving with her.

"You too, John." Dave said as they left.

On the way back to campus, John thought about what he had seen. Nothing outside of the guards was unusual. He wished they could have stayed a little longer so he could have heard what Melina was going to say. It was obvious she knew about Batista's business. But Mickie wanted them out of there. He dropped Mickie off and headed back to his apartment. He had to check in with team. He wanted to see what they knew about Melina. He finally had a lead that might get them something he only hoped Melina was mad enough at Batista to testify against him.

Keleigh sat at her desk at home doing some research on different cribs. As she sat there, she realized what the date was. It was Valentine's Day and John had been undercover for three months. She didn't want to spend the day alone so, she decided to see if Randy was free. They hadn't really spoken since that day after she got back from her honeymoon. She had wanted him to meet John but she guessed he got busy with work. She dialed the number he gave her.

"Orton." He said answering the phone.

"Hi, Randy, it's Keleigh." She said in her usual happy tone.

"Hey, K, what's up?" Randy was shocked that she called him. He had wanted to call her but he got busy with his business for Batista.

"I was hoping you were free tonight to have dinner with me." She said hoping he didn't have plans with some girl.

"I'm always free for you. Do want to go out to dinner?"

"Actually, I was going to cook for you."

"That sounds great."

"Okay, here is my address 1540 South Lincoln Drive. Say about seven. You can come earlier if you want."

"I will be there. Can't wait to see you."

"Me too. Bye." She hung up and headed out to get stuff for dinner and pick him up a Valentine's Day present.

After hanging up with Keleigh, Randy called Kelly, the girl he had been dating and was suppose to take out that night and told her something had come up and he couldn't see her that night. She told him if he didn't take her out on Valentine's Day, they were done. He told her okay, they were done and he wanted her to never call him again. Keleigh was more important and it sounded like she needed him.

She had just started getting everything ready to cook when the doorbell rang. She knew it couldn't be Randy. She was shocked that it was the UPS man.

"Can I help you?"

"I have a delivery for Keleigh Cena."

"That's me."

"Here you go." He handed her the box and signed for it.

Once he had gone, she opened the box and found a silver baby rattle in it. She also noticed a card. She opened it and started to read.

"_Keleigh, I know I can't be there right now for you and our child. I had Kofi get this for me and send it UPS. So, it's not traceable to me. I just wanted to say how much I love you. I can't wait for our baby. I miss you each day. I hope this will end soon. I love you so much. Love, John."_

She had to smile at the note. It made her day to know he was thinking about her and the baby. She continued to smile while she was making dinner. She was shocked that Randy arrived about six thirty.

"Hey, you." She said opening the door.

"I thought I would come early and help you." He said walking in. "These are for you."

"Thank you. You know my favorites." She smiled at the pink roses. She headed into the kitchen and put them in water. "So, I'm making Chicken Alfredo. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine."

He took the opportunity to look around the house. It was a very nice house but he would expect nothing less from her. He looked at the photos and came upon one of her and John on their wedding day.

"Like the photo." She asked coming up behind him.

"I do. You make a beautiful bride." He said taking the glass of wine from her. "You're not having any."

'No, I can't. I'm pregnant." She said happily.

"Congratulations. You will make a great mother."

"Thanks. So, what do you think about my hubby?"

"He's a handsome guy but I would expect nothing less." He sat down on the sofa. "So, when are you due?"

"July 15."

"I'm really happy for you K."

"Do you ever think about it?" She asked.

"Sometimes but not often. We were young and it was not expected."

"I know that. But I think about it."

"K, we did what we thought was right. You had just lost your parents and we weren't even in a relationship. You were with Jay."

"I know that. But I wonder sometimes."

"Keleigh, we can't take it back. We weren't ready to be parents at fifteen and you know Jerry and his wife wouldn't have understood if they knew."

"I know. It's just been on my mind lately. I guess because I'm pregnant again."

"K, this time right now is when you are supposed to have a baby with your husband not then."

"Yeah. Well, let's eat."

She wanted to give the subject a rest for now. She couldn't help that she thought about that time in their life. That night she went to him after her parents' death. They had grown up next door to each other and she trusted him more than her own boyfriend. Then the shock a few weeks later, when she realized she was pregnant despite precautions.

Both never told anyone that she was pregnant and after the abortion, it was like it never happened. They never spoke about with each other only on the day the baby would have been due did they even mention it. He told her it was better that way but for her it was something she couldn't forget. She still had never told anyone but her doctor who had to know for medical reasons. So, only she, Randy and her doctor knew anything about it.

After dinner, they headed back to the living room. She was relieved to not be alone on Valentine's Day.

"So, where is your husband?" Randy asked her.

"He is on an undercover assignment and that's all I can say about it."

"Oh. So, you're alone right now and pregnant."

"Well, I'm not really alone. I have Stephanie and Jerry and his wife."

"How is Stephanie?"

"Good. She is expected too."

'That's great, K." He knew she was still thinking about things. He had always known how hard it was on her. She thought he didn't know but he did. It was his idea for the abortion. At the time with her parents' death and the fact that she seemed a little lost with things, he knew it was for the best.

"Yeah. So, will you be honest with me about something?"

"Always."

"Who do you work for? I know it's someone you shouldn't."

"K. I don't want to put you in an awkward position. I think its better you don't know."

"Alright. I agree. So, what did you get me for Valentine's day?"

"What's make you think I got you something?"

"I know you did. I got you something." She handed him the gift.

"Well, let me open yours first and then we will see." He laughed and opened it to find a St. Christopher's medal. "K, I can't believe you remembered."

"I hoped you didn't have one."

"I never replaced it. So, thank you for this." He couldn't believe she remembered. When they were sixteen and went on a trip with school, he had lost the St. Christopher's medal his grandfather had given him. He never bothered to replace it.

"Now, where is mine?"

"Here you go." He said handing her the gift.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." She said when she saw the charm bracelet. It had two charms, one said 1 friend and the other was just engraved with her name.

"I remembered when you lost the one your mom gave you and how upset you were. I thought you needed another one."

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I should go and let you rest." He said getting up. "K, anytime you need anything or want to talk, you know you can call me."

'Thank you." She smiled and hugged him.

"See you later." He said walking away.

She couldn't help but smile. She missed him when they didn't' talk. But she knew their lives were going and had been going in different directions for years. She knew who ever he worked for, the FBI was obviously after or he would have told her. But she let it go and headed off to bed. She had a busy Sunday.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

The next few months went by and John made progress in his assignment. Mickie was completely in love with him and she had taken him numerous times to see her brother. He had gained Batista trust because the mob boss had taken him aside and offered him a job in his business once he graduated law school. He knew it was just a matter of time before he would get something on the mob boss. He had told Jerry about Batista fight with Melina. But Jerry had informed him that she had disappeared. He listened as much as he could when he was with Batista but Mickie would constantly want his attention. She had said that she loved him but when he said it back to her, he knew he didn't mean it. He loved his wife and he missed her so much. He missed the sex and the intimacy of being with her.

It was coming up on the six month of being away from Keleigh. It was the longest he had ever gone with sex and he was starting to lose his cool over things. He never thought it would be this hard to go without sex. He knew it was because before this assignment, he had gotten use to sex pretty much every day. He had just begun looking over some files when the doorbell rang. He looked out and saw it was Mickie. He quickly hid the files and opened the door.

"**Mickie, hey." John said opening the door. She kissed him when she walked in.**

"**I missed you." She said taking off her coat and putting down her purse. She sat down on the sofa.**

"**I missed you too." He said sitting down beside her. "So, what's up?"**

"**I was hoping we could have some alone time tonight. Maybe have dinner and then come back here."**

"**Are you sure about that?" **

"**Yes. I have been thinking about this and I want us to be together in every way." **

"**Okay, let me change and we will head out." He went into his room to change. He had no plans to sleep with her. He would make her think he was going to but he wouldn't cheat on his wife. He didn't notice that Mickie followed him. "What are you doing?"**

"**I am doing what I want us to do. I don't want to wait until later. I want you now." She kissed him and he kissed her back passionately.**

**For that brief moment as they started making love, he forgot all about Keleigh and his unborn child. The only thing on his mind was Mickie and being with her. Kofi and the team watched what was going on and were shocked. They never thought that John would cheat on Keleigh.**

John woke up the next morning and looked over to the other side of bed. He was expecting to see his wife but once he saw it was Mickie, he realized what he had done. He had cheated on Keleigh, the one thing he promised her he wouldn't do. He got out bed slowly and headed to shower. He couldn't believe what he had done. Keleigh was his life and now, he had broken a promise to her. He knew he couldn't tell her, he wouldn't tell her. He couldn't hurt her like that. It was then that he realized that his team had been watching and everything on video.

Once he was out of the shower and dressed, he dialed Kofi's number. He wanted to make sure they wouldn't tell anyone what happened or show anyone that tape.

"Man, you're in trouble." Kofi said when he picked up. Jerry had stopped by that morning and saw the tape of Mickie and John. He was not pleased at all.

"I know. Please tell me you guys aren't going to tell Jerry or show him that tape." John knew Jerry would tell Keleigh and that would be the end of their marriage.

"It's too late. Jerry is here and he saw the tape. He wants to speak with you." Kofi handed the phone to Jerry.

"Cena." Jerry said to him.

John knew he was pissed if he was calling him Cena instead of John. He walked back to the bathroom from the living room so, Mickie wouldn't hear anything

"Jerry, it was a mistake. I missed Keleigh and I thought I was loosing my connection with Mickie. I had to do something." John tried to convince Jerry that was the reason.

"Save it Cena. I saw the tape. You crossed a line I told you not to cross. But we will not get into this right now. You finish your assignment and do not sleep with that girl again. We will discuss this once it is over. I won't tell Keleigh right now because of her pregnancy. I don't want to upset her but if you do this again, I will." Jerry hung up and walked out of the apartment.

The team hadn't seen him so pissed at John before. But they knew he crossed a line with Mickie and it would devastate Keleigh to find out. They had gotten to know her pretty good since John started dating her and married her. They love her and thought she was the best thing that had ever come in to John's life. When they saw what was happening last night, they made a pact. They would keep it to themselves and never mention it to anyone. They couldn't hurt her like that.

John headed out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Mickie was awake when he got there. He didn't know what do or say to her. His guilt over cheating on his wife was so strong that he couldn't think straight. He knew he would have to come up with something to not sleep with her again.

"Hey, you're dressed." Mickie said when he came back in. "I was hoping we could spend the day here."

"I was thinking we would maybe hit the mall, go out to lunch. I have some things I have to get." John didn't want to be alone with her. He wasn't going to take the chance that it might happen again.

"Oh, okay." Mickie was disappointed that he didn't want to be with her again and she figured she had done something wrong. She started getting dressed.

"Mickie, you didn't do anything wrong." John said knowing that is what she was thinking. He didn't want to hurt her but what happened was a mistake and he wouldn't let it happen again. "I just think we need to slow things down. I just want to spend time with you shopping. Isn't that what you girls like?"

"Yeah." She knew he didn't want to be alone with her. And even thought he said she didn't do anything wrong, she knew she obviously had. It was her first time and she knew he knew that. She wanted him to be with again and have him tell her how much he loved her and wouldn't leave her but his somewhat cold nature with her got her thinking. Did he just want the thrill of taking her virginity? Was that all he wanted? "I have to go home and change. Pick me up in an hour."

"Okay." She kissed him goodbye and left.

Once she was gone, he headed over to the apartment where the team was. He wanted to make sure they would keep quiet. He knocked on the door and Chris answered it.

"John, man, how could you?" Chris said as John walked in.

"It was a mistake okay. I was lonely and she was there." John sat down on the sofa in the room. "I know I shouldn't have."

"You better come up with a better story for Keleigh." Kofi said to his partner. "Because I don't think that one is going to fly with her."

"I'm not telling Keleigh and you guys can't either. Please tell me you won't tell her." John begged his team.

"John, we all agreed to not tell Keleigh. She is in a very vulnerable state right now and she doesn't need the stress." Kofi said. "But for the rest of this assignment, you can't sleep with Mickie again. If you do, we will tell her. Keleigh doesn't deserve you cheating on her."

"I have no intention of being with Mickie again. I love Keleigh. She is my wife and I deeply regret what happen. Now, I have to go take Mickie to the mall and make up some excuse if she wants to be with me again. Thanks for everything guys." John said getting up and heading out.

**Keleigh sat in her doctor's office waiting to be seen. She was there for her seventh month checkup. She was over excited because she would know what the baby was finally. She only wished that John was there for them to share everything. But the way it looked, she was going to do this whole pregnancy alone. He had been undercover for almost six months.**

"**Keleigh Cena." The nurse said from the doorway. **

**Keleigh got up and followed her into an exam room. The nurse took her vital signs and told her to put on the paper gown. The doctor came in a short while later. It was a doctor she hadn't seen before.**

"**Mrs. Cena?" The doctor asked.**

"**Yes."**

"**I'm Dr. Kim Buchanan. I'm filling in for Dr. Summers while he is on vacation."**

"**Oh, okay."**

"**So, you are here for your seventh month check up and an ultrasound." The doctor looked over Keleigh's chart. "Okay, your vital signs are all normal. So, let's see that baby."**

**The doctor put the gel on Keleigh's stomach and took the probe and put it on her stomach. The video monitored showed the black and white photo. **

"**Okay, there is the head, the arms, the legs, good strong heartbeat. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"**

"**Yes." The last time she had the ultrasound, the baby was turned so you couldn't tell what it was.**

"**Okay, it looks like a little girl."**

"**Really? A girl?" Keleigh was excited about having a little girl.**

"**Yep. Well, everything looks good. So, we will see you in a month." The doctor left after printing her out the photo.**

**Keleigh got dressed and headed back to work. She wanted to tell everyone what she and John were having. She arrived at work and headed right to her office.**

"**Well, what did the doctor say?" Stephanie asked the minute she saw Keleigh walked in.**

"**She said everything was fine and no problems."**

"**She? I thought you had a male doctor."**

"**I do. She was filling in for his vacation."**

"**Oh. I meant, what are you having? A mean little boy or a sweet little girl." **

"**You are crazy. But to answer your question, I'm having a sweet little girl."**

"**Yes." Stephanie hugged her friend. "I can't wait for our daughters to be best friends." Stephanie had found she was having a girl a few weeks earlier.**

"**I have a feeling they will be best friends too." Keleigh said with a smile.**

"**So, have you told everyone else?" **

"**I haven't had a chance to tell Jerry. But I don't think he will be able to tell John." **

**The fact that she wasn't able to share this with her husband was hard. She wanted him to be there for the doctor's appointments, ultrasounds, picking out baby stuff, all her cravings but she knew that wasn't going to happen until he caught Batista or his assignment was over.**

"**Hey, I know it's hard. But you can get through this, you are a strong woman and are going to be a great mom." Stephanie knew what Keleigh was thinking about.**

"**I know I can do this but I always thought I would share this with my husband. Being pregnant and pretty much alone sucks. I want nothing more than for my husband to hold me, feel the baby kicking, and experience my weird cravings. Just everything and I have no idea when he will be back. What happens when I go into labor? I will go through all that alone." Keleigh fought her tears at the fact that she was alone.**

"**Keleigh, when you go into labor, just call Paul. He will be your coach." Stephanie said trying to lighten the mood.**

**Keleigh couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Stephanie's husband in the delivery room with her.**

"**I don't think he wants to be in the delivery room with me." **

"**Oh, you can call Kofi. He would make an excellent coach."**

"**Stephanie, stop. I am not having my husband's partner in the delivery room. And speaking of them, I think I will go upstairs and tell Jerry." **

**Stephanie watched as Keleigh made her way to the elevator. She felt bad that she was going through this alone. But she knew that Keleigh could handle it, it was just pregnancy hormones going crazy causing her mood swings.**

**Keleigh arrived at the Organized Crime Unit and went in. She knew that John's team was out watching him and Batista. She saw Macy, someone she didn't really like. Macy had always struck Keleigh as a ditzy woman who only got her job because she was slutty and that was sometimes needed for undercover work. She turned her attention away from the others in the room and walked into Jerry's office.**

"**Keleigh, what are you doing here?" Rick asked his goddaughter. **

"**I thought I would tell you what the baby is." Keleigh sat down in the chair across from him.**

"**Okay, so are you having little John or little Keleigh?"**

"**It's a girl." She said with a laugh.**

"**Are you going to name her after your mother?" Jerry knew how close Keleigh had been to her.**

"**I'm not sure. I never really liked my mom's name. Maybe use it has a middle name that way my daughter has her own name." **

"**That's a great idea. So, do you want me to try to tell John it's a girl?" **

"**I know you aren't sure if you can but if the occasion arises can you?"**

"**I will. Now, you should rest and take care of yourself and that little girl."**

**"I still have a few more hours at work." Keleigh laughed as she got up and headed back to her office. She wasn't really looking forward to being home alone.**

After work, she headed to a nearby diner for dinner and then she was going to home to look at baby stuff online. She had just sat down and ordered when someone sat down with her.

"This is a surprise." Randy said to her.

"Randy, are you following me?" She laughed. After their Valentine's Day dinner, they had met for dinner a few other times.

"No. I come here for dinner once a week. Everything okay with you?"

"Yes. I found out I'm having a little girl." She said excitedly.

"That's great, K."

"So, how are you?"

"Good. Busy with work." He didn't want to tell her that he had been over at Batista's house and saw her husband come in with Mickie. He knew now that her husband was undercover to catch Batista. The day he was there, Mickie was all over John and he didn't seem to mind that. It made Randy wonder what exactly was going on between them.

"I see." She smiled as her cheeseburger arrived.

He watched as she ate and knew he couldn't tell her about what he saw. She was too happy with things. When he realized it was her husband undercover, he decided to not tell Batista. He knew he would kill John and that would devastated Keleigh and he couldn't do that to her. He would wait and see how things worked out. But he would do his best to keep Keleigh from losing her husband.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

A few weeks later, Keleigh was on her way to the mall. She had wanted to pick up some baby stuff. She was seven weeks from her due date. She hoped John would be home soon. She didn't want to give birth to their daughter without him. She was looking in the music store when she saw John walked in. She couldn't believe she was seeing him for the first time in seven months. She walked down another aisle and looked at some DVDs. She didn't want to blow his cover.

"You look even more beautiful then I remembered." John said walking up behind her.

"You know you shouldn't be talking to me. I don't want to blow your cover." She said not turning around.

"Keleigh, I miss you so much. I had hoped this would be over already." He looked around to make sure Mickie wasn't in the store. "How is the baby?"

"She's fine." She said smiling but not turning around. She pretended to look at a DVD and he did too.

"She? It's a girl."

"Yes. I really miss you."

"K, I miss you more than anything. I can't wait to come home." He said just as Mickie walked in.

"You better go." She said putting her head down.

"I love you K, always." He quickly left and walked over to where Mickie was.

Keleigh watched as they walked out. She fought back her tears. She knew he was undercover and playing Mickie's boyfriend but actually seeing them together was harder than she thought it would be.

Randy had tried to keep Dave from finding out about John but he had gotten a tip from someone that there was an FBI agent undercover. The person who informed him told him it was John. That John's real name was John Cena and that he was an FBI agent and the cousin of Jacob Cena. Dave asked Randy, Matt, Jeff and Ted to go to the mall where John was with Mickie and bring him to him.

They arrived at the mall and found John and Mickie walking out the door. Randy was shocked to see Keleigh walking out a little after them.

"John, Dave would like to see you." Ted said to him. He never liked John and the main reason was he wanted Mickie. He had always liked her.

"Can it wait?" John asked him.

"No. Mickie, Dave wants to see you also. He wants me to take you to the house and Randy, Jeff and Matt will take John."

"Alright. We will be right there." Mickie replied. She kissed John passionately and left with Ted.

Keleigh watched the sight in front of her and she hated. She wasn't watching what she was doing and she tripped on the sidewalk right in front of Randy, Matt and John.

"Keleigh, are you okay?" Randy asked going to her before Matt, Jeff or John would.

"I'm fine." She replied as he helped her up.

John watched and wondered how Randy knew Keleigh. It was then that it hit him that maybe Batista knew who he was and that Keleigh was his wife and had told his men.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Randy asked her again.

"I'm fine. Oh." She said feeling a pain. "I'm not okay. Something is wrong."

"Okay. Relax. Matt, you and Jeff take John to Dave. I'm going to call an ambulance."

"Randy, Dave will want to know what is going on." Matt replied.

"Tell him something important came up for me and I will explain."

"Alright. Let's go Cena." Matt said.

"What?" John was shocked when Matt said his name and he knew that Batista knew who he was. He tried to fight but Jeff drew his gun.

"Relax Cena or we will kill you now." Jeff said to him.

John walked with them. He knew if he didn't, they would kill him. He just hoped that Batista would spare his life but he wasn't sure how it would play out. He didn't want to leave Keleigh but he knew he was in trouble now.

"K, relax. An ambulance is on the way." Randy said hoping to calm her down.

"You work for Batista don't' you?" She asked with tears. She knew that Batista knew who John was and she was afraid that she had lost her husband forever.

"I do work for him." He said just as the paramedics arrived.

They put her in the ambulance and he rode with her. He knew she would have questions. The paramedics gave her something to help the pain.

"Did you tell Batista who John was?" Keleigh asked through her pain.

"No. K, I tried to keep that from Dave but he has someone on the inside of the FBI. They told him about John. I'm sorry K. Believe me I didn't tell him."

"I believe you." She said taking his hand. She knew in her heart that he didn't tell Batista who John was.

They arrived at the hospital and she was rushed to the maternity floor. The hospital assumed Randy was her husband and allowed him to be with her.

"Something is wrong." Keleigh said once she was in the room.

The doctor did an exam and ultrasound. He hooked her up to a fetal monitor also. "Keleigh, the baby is in distress. We are going to have to deliver her immediately by C-section."

"Are you sure you have too?"

"Yes."

They rushed her to the OR and proceeded to do the Cesarean. They put her to sleep for the surgery. Randy waited in the waiting room. He took out his phone and explained the situation to Batista. He told him that she was a friend and that her husband was out of town on business. Batista said okay.

"Mr. Cena." The doctor said coming into the waiting room. Randy didn't' correct him when he called him that.

"Yes."

"Your wife is fine. She had some bleeding but we got it under control. She will make a full recovery and be able to have more children." The doctor said.

"What about the baby?" Randy asked knowing how much it meant to Keleigh.

"I'm sorry. She was very small and had a hole in her heart. The trauma was too much for her."

"Thank you. When can I see Keleigh?"

"In a little while. I haven't told her about the baby. I thought you might want to."

"Thank you." Randy watched him walked away. He knew the person she would want was her husband. He just had to get John here. He called Jerry and Stephanie and told them that Keleigh was in the hospital. Once he knew they were coming, he headed to Batista's. He only hoped he could get John out of there.

Mickie arrived first at the house and went in. She found her brother in the living room.

"Dave, what is going on?" She asked him.

"Mickie, I don't know how to say this. But John is an FBI agent undercover to get information on me."

"Really? I don't believe that" She laughed.

"Here is the proof." He showed her the folder that had the information about John.

"He used me. He used me to get close to you." She was devastated by this. She couldn't stop the tears.

"I'm sorry." Dave said to her. "Ted, take her upstairs."

Dave watched as Ted took her upstairs. Dave headed to the warehouse where he told Matt and Jeff to take John. Matt had called him and told him that Randy was helping a pregnant woman who had fallen who he knew. Dave was angry that Randy didn't' come but he understood.

"Well, Agent Cena. I guess you know why you're here." Dave said standing in front of him. He punched him in the jaw. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"I'm a FBI agent. If you kill me, you will get the death penalty." John replied. "Which I would love to happen to you."

"Why is it you felt the need to use my sister?" Batista took a seat across from him.

"It was one way that no one had thought to get to you."

"But you weren't smart. My contact found out about you so easily. Your boss apparently left one thing off when they were creating this identity for you. He forgot to hide your file. I know all about you."

"I doubt that."

"I know your dad is alive and in Sugarland. He has Alzheimer's. Your mother died of cancer. You recently got married. Now, how would your wife feel to know you cheated on her? I'm sure she will be heartbroken."

"Leave my wife alone."

"I will for now. I know you have nothing on me. So, I'm going to let you live. But hear me now, if you come near my sister again I will go after your wife." Batista got up and started to walk out. "Matt, Jeff take care of Agent Cena."

They nodded as he left. He knew they would take care of Cena. His contact had found the information on Cena's wife but Dave told him to keep. He would only want it if he had too. He didn't want to bother with Cena's wife.

Randy arrived at the warehouse in time to see Dave leave. He quickly headed in and saw Matt and Jeff taking turns hitting John. Dave must have decided to let John live.

"Dave leave?" Randy asked.

"Yes. He told Agent Cena here to leave Mickie alone or he would go after his wife."

"Are you going to dump him somewhere?"

"Yes. We were thinking the FBI building."

"Yeah. Let's do that now." Randy said helping them take John to the car.

They dumped him not far from the FBI building and he was unconscious. Once they were back at the warehouse, Randy made an anonymous phone call to Jerry and told him where to find John. The team found John alive but badly beaten. They rushed him to the hospital.

Jerry and Stephanie were in Keleigh's room when Jerry got a text that said John was in the hospital. Jerry quickly left the room and headed to see John. He hoped John was well enough to see Keleigh and tell her about the baby. When he and Stephanie got to the hospital Randy was gone. Jerry was grateful that Randy was there for Keleigh.

"John, are you okay?" Jerry asked walking in.

"I'm fine. How is Keleigh?" John asked. He had some bad bruises and a broken hand but that was it.

"She is resting."

"What about the baby?"

"John, the baby didn't make it. I'm sorry. She was small and had a hole in her heart. She couldn't take the trauma."

"Does Keleigh know?"

"Not yet. I thought you might want to tell her."

"I do. The doctor is going to release me since I will be staying here with Keleigh."

"Alright. Then you can tell her. John, I'm sorry about the baby."

"Thanks. I guess you know my cover is blown. There is a mole in the department. Batista told me so."

"I will work on that and I will tell Michael about the assignment. You concentrate on Keleigh."

"I will."

The doctor came in and told John he could leave. He immediately went to Keleigh's room. He didn't know how he was going to tell her that their daughter was gone. He had talked to the doctor who told him that it was best if both he and Keleigh saw their daughter and held her.

"You're here?" Keleigh said waking up.

"I'm here."

"He knows doesn't he?"

"Yes. He did this to me but we can't tell anyone. He threatened to hurt you if I told anyone."

"I won't say anything. Where's our daughter? I want to see her."

"K, I don't know how to tell you this. She didn't' make it. She had a hole in her heart."

"She's gone?" She started to cry.

He gently got in the bed with her and held her while she cried. He knew this was going to be hard on her. She had spent the last seven almost eight months with the baby inside her.

"The doctor says we can see her and hold her."

"I want to. I want to hold my daughter."

John left and told the doctor that Keleigh wanted to hold the baby. They brought the baby to them. John held her first and then handed her to Keleigh.

"We need to name her." He said to her.

"Grace. Grace Katherine Cena. After your mother and mine."

"Alright. Grace it is." He whispered.

The doctor let them have the baby for a little while and then they took her away. They told John he needed to make the arrangements for her. After he had made them, he headed back in to see Keleigh. She was asleep when he walked in. He kissed her gently and took a seat in the chair. He hated what happened and he blamed himself. If he hadn't been so obsessed with Batista, this wouldn't have happened. He wanted to get Batista still but he couldn't risk Keleigh. This main goal now was to help her through this and keep her safe from Batista.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

A few days later, Keleigh left the hospital. She and John had planned Grace's funeral that day. She was going to be buried by Keleigh's parents. John knew how hard this was going to be on Keleigh. She had experienced everything the last seven months with this pregnancy. She had felt the baby kick and had dealt with everything by herself while he was on assignment. 

"K, are you ready to go?" John asked as they were leaving their house.

"I'm as ready as I can be." Keleigh said softly.

"I'm so sorry, K." John said hugging her

"It's not your fault. It's just what it is."

"I just hate that this happen."

"I know. Well, let's go this."

Everyone who knew Keleigh and John were in the chapel for the funeral. They knew this was breaking Keleigh's heart. She had gotten so excited about being a mom and now it had been taken away. Jerry and his wife sat on the front row. For them it was like losing a grandchild because they had taken care of Keleigh from the time she was fifteen until she was eighteen and went to college. 

John and Keleigh walked in the chapel and took their seats up front beside Jerry and his wife. The minister began the service.

"We are here today to say goodbye to Grace Katherine Cena who was here with us for just a short time. But she is with God now and he is taking care of her. She is living in his kingdom with all the promise of his grace. Now, Stephanie Levesque will read a poem by request from Grace's mother called I'll Hold You in Heaven."

Stephanie walked up the front of the chapel and began to read the poem.

"I'll Hold You in Heaven" 

From the very beginning I loved you, As I made plans to hold you and rock you: You were tiny and helpless as you lay in my womb, But something went wrong and soon you were gone; My young heart was broken, my tears fell like rain, I'd never known such heartache and pain. 

I wonder who you look like, me or your dad, do you have my smile and his eyes? Would you have been big and tall or tiny and small? We had dreams for you that reached to the was long, long ago and I still miss you so, Thanks to Jesus, I'll see you in heaven. 

I'll hold you in heaven someday, When my trials on earth pass away; The angels have rocked you, the Father watches over you, I know you're waiting for me; I never could hold you or tell you "Goodbye",But I'll hold you in heaven someday.

Stephanie finished and went and hugged Keleigh and John. She hated that Keleigh was going through this. She only wished she could help her more. After the service, they headed to the cemetery where Grace was put beside Keleigh's mother.

Everyone went to Jerry's after the service, his wife knew that Keleigh couldn't take everyone in their home. She wanted to make this easy for Keleigh. Once everyone paid their respects to her, Keleigh went upstairs to the room she once lived in. She remembered being in there and crying for her parents. She remembered trying to tell herself that there was a reason she was alive. She laid down and was soon asleep. John came and checked on her and she was sleeping peacefully. He laid down beside her and held her.

"John, do you blame me? Because I wasn't watching what I was doing." Keleigh asked turning to face her husband.

"No, I could never blame you. I blame myself. If I haven't been on assignment or so determined to get Batista. You wouldn't have had that fall." He said kissing her gently. "I'm so sorry baby."

"It's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault. It's just something that happened." She knew that in her head but her heart was breaking over the loss of her daughter.

"I love you so much K."

"I love you too." She kissed him and then turned to get comfortable. She felt his arms around and they were soon asleep.

The next day John had to go in to work to wrap up his assignment. He told Keleigh that he would be back in a few hours and he would call her before he left to see if she needed anything. Right after he left, Keleigh heard the doorbell. She thought maybe John forget something.

"John, did you forget something?" She asked opening the door. She was shocked to see Randy there. "Randy, what are you doing here?"

'I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said walking in. He had seen John leave and he knew no one followed to her house.

"I'm as good as I can be." She said sitting down on the sofa.

"K, I'm sorry. I try to keep Dave from finding out about John."

"I know. Randy, thank you for that and thank you for trying to keep my husband safe." She said crying a little.

"K, I would do anything for you and anything to protect you." He said hugging her.

"I know. Can I get through this? This is really the second baby I've lost."

"K, our baby, you didn't lose. We chose to end the pregnancy."

"Am I being punished for that? Is that why my daughter is gone?"

"No. K, you know that is not how it works. This is just life. Everything happens for a reason and you know that. I can't tell you what the reason is this time but it is how it was supposed to be."

"I know. Well, my head knows that but my heart is breaking. Is Batista going to kill my husband?"

"I don't think so. He says he is going to let John live because he doesn't want the FBI all over him more than they are. John just needs to stay away from Mickie."

"He will. Their relationship was only for the assignment."

Randy knew that wasn't the case. He knew from Batista that John had slept with Mickie but he couldn't tell Keleigh. She was dealing with so much right now. She wouldn't be able to take the fact that her husband cheated. So, he would keep that to himself.

"Good. Well, K, I didn't' want to stay long. I don't want John to know I was here. He knows I work for Batista. K, I'm not sure us seeing each other is going to be good."

"Randy, you're my best friend. I don't' know if I can do this without you."

"K, you are a strong person. You can handle this." He got up and headed to the door. "I love you K, no matter what happens know that."

"I love you too." She replied as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Bye, K." He quickly left and headed back to his warehouse. She couldn't believe that he had kissed her.

After he left, she finish putting the scrapbook together. She then started to pack up the nursery. She got out a box and put some items in there that she was wanted to keep. She labeled the box, Grace.

"Hey, sweetheart." John said walking in the nursery. "You should have waited. I would have helped you."

"I know. But I wanted to get it done." She said from the chair.

"K, what do you want to do about the furniture? Do you want to keep it?"

"I don't know. Should we?"

"I think we should. We can put it in the storage building and later if we want to get rid of it, we can."

"Okay."

"Alright. I will get Kofi and Chris to help me later or tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"So, who was here? I saw two mugs on the coffee table."

"Oh, I forgot to put them in the dishwasher."

"Who came by?"

"Oh, my friend Randy. You know, he lived next door to me when I was a kid. He wanted to say he was sorry about Grace."

"That was nice of him." John replied.

"Yeah. John, I want us to heal from this together. I don't want it to break us apart."

"K, it won't. We are going to heal together and when the time is right, we will have another one."

"Alright." She kissed him and they continued to pack up the nursery.

Chris and Kofi came later to help take everything out of the nursery. Once it was out and in the storage building. Keleigh shut the door to the room. She wanted to keep the door close for now.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

A few weeks later, John decided to take Keleigh on a vacation. He wanted them to get away and be together. She wasn't doing well after the baby and he thought a vacation would help. He arrived at the office and knocked on the door.

"John, what can I do for you?" Jerry asked him.

"I wanted some time off to take K on vacation." John said sitting down.

"How much time?"

"Just a week. I want to take her out of town. Jerry, she isn't doing well after Grace. It's like she wants to shut herself off from everyone. I don't want this to break us apart. I have read the books that say sometimes some thing like this can destroy a marriage. I don't want that to happen to us."

"I understand John. You can have the time off." Jerry didn't want this to ruin Keleigh and John's marriage either. He had never seen her as happy as she was with John. He just hoped that the time away was good for both of them.

"Thank you." John headed out to the bullpen to get some of his stuff and then he was heading to see Vince to talk about Keleigh's time off.

"John, how are you and how is Keleigh?" Kofi asked his best friend.

"We are okay. I'm going to take her on vacation to spend some time with her. We need the alone time."

"I get that. I hope the vacation goes well." Kofi headed back to work. He knew that John was just as upset as Keleigh was but he was staying strong for her. He knew when they went away both would probably break down and hopefully work out everything. He wanted John to tell her the truth about the assignment but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

John headed to Vince's office after getting his stuff. He knew that Vince would give Keleigh the time off. John just hoped that she would agree to go.

"John, what can I do for you?" Vince asked him when he came in the office.

"I want to take Keleigh on vacation and I was hoping you would give her some time off. I know she is due to come back to work."

"I know she is but I hear from Stephanie that she isn't doing well. So, she has the time. I hope the vacation helps."

"Thank you." John got up and headed out. He hoped this vacation would help. He wanted to help Keleigh and this was the only way he knew.

He arrived home a short while later and found Keleigh in the same place he left her, in their bed watching movies. That was where she stayed most of the time. She rarely saw her friends and she would pick a fight with him over anything. He wasn't going to lose their marriage and this trip was the best way to save it.

"Hey." He said walking in.

"Hey, did you get everything done?" She asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about something." He said sitting down on the bed. He took the remote and turned the movie off.

"What?" She asked a little annoyed.

"I want us to take a vacation. Just for a week. K, we need some time together alone away from here."

"You mean away from the place where I lost our daughter because I was stupid."

"K, what happened to Grace was not your fault. You know that."

"I know you weren't here when I needed you. You were off chasing him."

"I know that and it was stupid of me. I want to make that up to you and I want us to get away from here. K, please. I don't want to lose everything over this."

"Alright. Let's go on a trip. Where?"

"Is there somewhere you want to go?"

"Can we go to Ft. Walton Beach?"

"Yes. I think Florida is perfect." He knew how much she had loved it when she lived there years ago.

"Okay. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"That's soon."

"K, we have to work through this."

"I know. Alright, we leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." He kissed her and headed into the kitchen.

Keleigh knew he was right. They had been drifting apart since Grace and his assignment. They needed to work through things and she wanted too. She loved him more than anything and she wanted to make her marriage okay after Grace.

They left the next day for Florida. John had no idea what was going to happen on their vacation. He hoped it would bring them closer but he wasn't sure. It could easily backfire on him and tear their marriage apart more. He debated about telling her about what happen with him and Mickie but he knew she couldn't take it right now and it would be the thing that broke their marriage apart.

"Wow, this view is wonderful." She said as she stood on the balcony of their hotel suite.

"It is that." He replied walking up behind her.

"John, I'm sorry about everything."

"K, you don't have to be sorry. What happened was just something that happened. I can't explain it."

"I'm sorry I said I blamed you. I don't. I just wanted to be a mom and now that's gone." She sat down in the chair on the balcony.

"It's not gone completely. Yes, our daughter is gone and we can't change that. But we can try for another one when you're ready if you want that?"

"I do want that. I just don't know if I want it now."

"K, nothing has to be decided now. We have the whole week to talk and spend time together. We can talk about when we want to try again. There is no rush. I just don't want us to grow apart. I don't want this to break us apart. I have felt you slipping away from me."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to shut you out. I don't want this to break us either."

"Alright we know what we need to do. K, I love you and I know we can get through this."

"I love you too." She kissed him.

John knew this was a starting a point for them. It was a stepping stone to fixing their marriage and healing from Grace. He hated that he was keeping from her what happened during the assignment and with Mickie. He regretted what happened with Mickie. If he could take it back, he would. Now, he just hoped that Keleigh never found out.

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Randy walked slowly into Batista's house with Drew McIntyre. Randy mainly worked for Drew but was told to help Batista on occasion. Drew had told him that Dave wanted to talk about Cena and the FBI.

"Drew, Randy, glad you came." Dave said to them. "Have a seat gentlemen."

Both men sat down and waited for Dave to start. Randy hoped that Dave wasn't going after John. Even though he and Keleigh weren't together and she was married, he still cared for her and would do what it took to protect her.

"I wanted to talk about John Cena. He has hurt my sister and angered me as you know."

"But you let him go, Dave." Drew replied to him.

"I know that. I did that so he wouldn't see what was coming. I wanted him to have a false sense of security. I'm taking him out." Dave took out the file he had on Cena. It contained almost everything about him. The only thing Dave hadn't wanted was information on John's wife. He had the information that she had recently given birth to a stillborn. He didn't want to go after her. His main focus for the time being was Cena.

"Dave, I mean no disrespect by saying this." Randy started. "But I feel going after Cena is a mistake."

"Why is that Randy?" Dave asked sitting in the chair across from Randy and Drew.

"Because of the FBI. You go after him they will be on you more than they are. I say let him go and keep an eye on him. Just leave him alone really."

"Interesting idea Randy." Dave thought for a minute. "I want you to follow Agent Cena. I want to know everything he does. I know he is married to another agent."

"You aren't going after her are you?" Randy asked hoping he wasn't.

"No. I don't' want to bother with her. I have learned that she recently suffered the loss of a child. I can't imagine how hard that is on her. I don't want to add to that. So, she is of no concern."

"Alright. I will watch Cena." Randy replied relieved that Dave wasn't going after Keleigh.

"Excellent." Dave replied. "Alright. That was the reason for this meeting. So, see you later."

Randy and Drew quickly left Dave's house and went their separate ways. Randy immediately headed to Keleigh's. He knew that Dave would probably check up on him at times. He got to her house and knocked on the door. No one came to the door. He wondered where she was. He knew she wasn't working.

"Are you looking for Keleigh or John?" Kinley, their neighbor, asked.

"Keleigh. Do you know where she is?"

"She and John went to Ft. Walton Beach, Florida."

"Thank you." Randy quickly headed back to his car. He called Dave and told him that John and his wife had gone out of town. Dave told him he would find out when they would be back and let Randy know.

Randy couldn't help but wonder who Dave had on the inside. He worried that Dave would change his mind and go after Keleigh. He wished he knew everything Dave knew.

Keleigh looked out at the ocean from the balcony. It was midnight and John was sleeping. After they talked, they made love. She wanted to feel the closeness of being with him. She had missed him so much when he was gone on assignment. As she looked out at the ocean and heard the waves crashing, she felt more at peace with things.

"Hey, I woke up and you were gone." John said walking up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I just wanted to look at the ocean." She replied leaning back against him. "When I was younger, it was my favorite place and it still is. I love to look out at the ocean and see the peacefulness. I always have peace at the ocean."

"That's great, K. It's nice to have somewhere like that." He replied.

"John, I want to know what happen on your assignment. How Batista found out you were undercover and what happen with you and Mickie. I need to know." She said turning to face him.

"Why K? Why?"

"Because you were gone for six months. I want to know all that happened."

"I'm not sure how Batista found out. I think he has a spy in the FBI. K, I just did my best to get close to Batista. He thought I was a law student. He even offered me a job in his organization. But then somehow he found out who I was."

"What about Mickie? What happen with her?" Keleigh had to know if her husband slept with her. She knew that undercover assignments often take on a life of their own and she would understand if he slept with Mickie.

"Nothing happened. I played her boyfriend and we kissed a few times. Nothing more." John felt bad for lying to her but he couldn't risk his marriage and tell her. He knew she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Alright. I just needed to know."

"I know K. I love you and I would never willingly hurt you."

"I know that. John, I love you so much. You are the love of my life and I just want us to get through this."

"We will. As long as we talk like this, we will." He kissed her gently and pulled her into his arms.

As he held his wife, he thought about things. He knew keeping this secret from her was going to be hard but he had too. He couldn't hurt her by admitting he cheated. It was the one thing he promised her he wouldn't do. He also knew that they had much more healing to do after Grace.

"Come on, it's cold out here. Let's go in." John said moving her to the door.

"Yeah, it is." She walked back into the room with him.

Once they were there, he kissed her again. He moved them to the bed and they were soon making love. They had yet to talk about having another baby. John wondered if she would want another one. He knew she was thinking the same thing might happen to the next one but he knew the chance of that was slim. He decided to bring up the subject and go from there.

"K, I wanted to talk about another baby." John said after they had made love.

"What about it?" She asked.

"I want us to have another one when you're ready."

"I want that too. But I want us to wait a few months. Three at least. Just to give us a chance to heal as much as we can. I don't want it to seem like we are trying to replace Grace. We can't. Our daughter is gone and we can't change it. We can only move on."

"I know she's gone and I'm not trying to replace her. I want us to have a family."

"Okay. We agree to try to have a baby in three months."

"Yes. Three months and we will try."

"Great. Now, let's get to practicing." She smiled before kissing him.

She did want another baby but she needed to heal first and she and John needed to get use to each other again. They had been apart for six months. She knew they were probably a little different than before the assignment. So they couldn't jump back into their life together like they never left it.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

John and Keleigh headed back to Houston after a week of being on vacation. Both felt the time away had helped them heal and get back close again. Monday came and both headed back to work. John to investigate the mob in the area and Keleigh to investigate some tax fraud case.

"K, this one involves Dave Batista Jr. It seems that his and Chris Irvine's tax lawyer is laundring money."

"It looks like they are using old social security numbers." Keleigh replied as she looked over the file.

"Do you think Dave knows?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course he does. He is a killer who doesn't care who he hurts or anything." Keleigh said angrily.

"Wow, K, angry much."

"Sorry. It's just that man is toxic."

"K, relax. We are just investigating." Stephanie said as she looked over the file. "I think we need to go see him and see what he knows."

"Steph, I can't do that. The minute I introduce myself as Agent Cena. He is going to know who I am. I can't do that."

"You're right. I will go and take Eve." Stephanie replied. Eve Torres was another agent who had really just started with the agency.

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem, K." Stephanie laughed and got up. She walked over to Eve and they soon headed out.

John, Kofi and Chris looked over the files they had on Dave Batista and Chris Irvine. Both were the sons of mob bosses who taught them well.

"So, John, how is Keleigh?" Kofi asked as they read over the files.

"She is getting better. The trip was what we needed." John replied to him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm hanging in there. I just want to help K and heal from this. She and I have some work to do."

"On your marriage?" Chris asked.

"On our marriage and getting our life back again. I was gone for six months, we have to get use to each other again."

"You will. I know how much you love Keleigh." Kofi replied.

"I do. I love her so much and I feel horrible that I cheated."

"Maybe you should tell her."

"I can't do that. I can't hurt her. This will all be a distance memory. K and I will get back to what we had and forget all about this."

"Can you do that? Can you forget what's like to be someone other than your wife? John, before K, you were a serial dater and you slept with everyone. Now that you have cheated on Keleigh once, can you stop yourself from doing it again?" Kofi asked.

"Yes. I love K. I'm not cheating again. I never want to be with anyone but her."

"Alright. Then we will keep this secret. But know, if I find out you are cheating, I will tell her. John, Keleigh deserves your whole attention."

"You don't have to worry. I'm never going to cheat on K."

They left the subject there and started reading the files again. Kofi and Chris hoped that John could keep his word. They had never seen him as happy as he was with Keleigh but he had cheated once and both wondered if he would do it again.

After looking over some files, Keleigh left the office for the day. She had a doctor's appointment and then she was going to get a manicure and then grocery shopping. She was slowly getting back into the normal routine but it was hard. She left the office and headed to the cemetery. She had some time before her appointment. She arrived and parked near the graves. She had stopped at the florist nearby and got some flowers. She placed some on her parents' graves and then on Grace's.

"Mom, dad, I miss you so much. I could really use your guidance right now. I know you know that John and I lost the baby. Mom, I know you are looking after my sweet little angel. I wanted to be a mom so much. John and I went away for the week. It really helped. I missed him so much. We decided to try for another baby in three months. I figured that will give us enough time to get to know each other again. Mom, I don't know how you did it. Deal with dad's obsession for Dave Batista, Sr. I love John more than anything but some times I feel he is too focused on getting Dave Batista, Jr. I feel that he forgets me. That I'm someone he sees only at night. Someone he has sex with and that's it. But I know how important his job is but I want no, I need him to tell me he needs me and I'm important to him. So, maybe you could help us out. I better go. I love you guys and I miss you."

She wiped the tear from her eye and moved to Grace's grave and sat down by it. It was still so hard to deal with it. She had wanted to be a mom so much and it was taken away in a moment.

"Hey, baby girl. I know I was just here the other day but I wanted to replace the flowers. I miss you. I know that always sounds weird seeing as how we never really got to meet. You were gone before I realized it but we did spend seven months just you and me. I know I will never understand why this happen and I know it was for a reason. But it is still hard. I miss you so much."

Keleigh took a deep breath and continued. "Daddy and I are thinking about another baby but know we can never replace you. I think about you every day but I have to move on. I can't stay stuck in this place. I love you baby girl but I know having another baby is the best thing. I promise to never forget you and I love you."

Keleigh got up and started walking back to her SUV. She stopped and turned to the graves. "I love and miss you all so much."

After leaving the cemetery, she went to her appointment and then had her manicure. After it she stopped at the grocery store. She was walking down the pasta aisle when she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching." She said before looking up to the person. She was shocked to see Dave Batista standing there. She was worried that he knew she was John's wife and he was there to kidnap her.

"It's fine. No harm done." Dave replied to her. He really didn't pay attention to her.

"Well again, I'm sorry." She said started to go.

"It's not a problem. Enjoy your shopping." Dave said walking off.

Once he was gone, Keleigh breathed a sigh of relief. She hoped he didn't know and wasn't planning to kidnap her once she got out of the store. She finished her shopping and headed home. She was still a shaken that she had come across Dave Batista. She hoped he had no idea who she was. Once she arrived home, she put everything up and started cooking. She was shocked when the doorbell rang.

"Randy, what are you doing here? John could be home any minute." She said to him.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Randy said walking in.

"I'm okay. Randy, if John catches you here, he will know we know each other. He will use this to get information about Batista. He is obsessed enough with him."

"K, I know exactly where John is. I have a friend who is watching him. Once he sees him leave the FBI building, he will call me and I will be gone."

"Randy, what's going on?" She said walking back into the kitchen.

"Dave wants me to watch John. He wants to know everything he does." Randy followed her and took a seat at the bar in the kitchen.

"Is he going to kill my husband?" Keleigh asked as she continued to cook. It was then that she remembered her mother's words about guests. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm good." He replied knowing that was her mother's influence on her. "K, I don't know if he will but I don't think so. I'm almost certain I talked him out of it."

"Why would you do that? Not, that I'm not glad but you could be risking your life."

Randy got up from the bar stool and headed over to where she was. He placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her blue eyes. "K, I would do anything to protect you and make sure you're happy. I know losing your husband would devastate you and I won't let that happen."

He leaned in and kissed her before he could stop himself. Keleigh was shocked that he did and she didn't pull away at first. Once she realized what was going on she did.

"Randy, I'm married and I love my husband." She said pulling away from him.

"I know, K. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He knew he shouldn't have but he wanted to. He had always wanted her but every time it seemed something got in the way. Mainly, when he took the job to work for the crime family. "I love you, K, always."

He kissed her on the cheek and headed back to his car where he would watch John from. It wasn't long before John came home. Randy watched the agent go into the house. He had talked Batista out of putting cameras in the house of the agent. Randy got out of his car once another man drove up. Both then headed to the house and began looking in the windows to see where John was. They had to get some information for Batista. Batista told them to take pictures. Randy was going to make sure that the other man got no photos of Keleigh. Dave had said he wasn't going to bother with her because she had no control over what her husband did but Randy had to make sure.

As Randy watched John and Keleigh, he thought back to when he first got into the business. His father was doing business with Batista's father without knowing he was a mob boss. Once his father die, Dave Batista, Sr. told Randy that his father owed him hundreds of thousands of dollars. When he realized that Randy couldn't pay, he was beaten up until he agreed to work for Batista Sr. Once he started and started making decent money, he continued to work after his father's debt was paid. Soon he was making more money then he knew he could anywhere else.

But as he watched Keleigh so happy in her life, he couldn't help but wonder what might be if he had left after his father's debt was paid. He would probably be with her and happy. He continued to take photo and put the fact out of his head.

"So, how was your day?" Keleigh asked when they sat down for dinner.

"It was good. We just looked over some files. Nothing major. How was your day?"

"Good. I had a doctor's appointment and I went to see my parents and Grace."

"Everything go okay?"

"Yes. Doctor said everything is healed like it should and we can try for another one when we are ready."

"That's great, baby."

"John, I ran into Dave Batista at the store today." She said quietly.

"What?" John asked alarmed. "Did he say something or hurt you?"

"I was walking the pasta aisle and I bumped into someone and it was him. I apologized and he said not a problem. Then he left."

"Do you think he planned it and knows who you are?" John was worried that Batista knew and was looking for payback.

"I don't think so. He didn't really pay any attention to me. If he knew who I was, he would have said something."

"Okay, we will go with that he has no idea who you are."

"That sounds good." She said as they continued with dinner. "John, I have something else to tell you and I don't' want you to get angry."

"Alright."

"A friend of mine stopped by today to see how I was."

"That's nice of them."

"It was Randy."

"The guy who grew up next door right?"

"Yes." She replied. She had told him about Randy but never said his last name or shown him a photo. She had only told him that Randy grew up next door to her and was the first guy she had had sex with.

"Well, it's nice that he stopped by." He wondered why she felt the need to tell him that an old friend stopped by. "Why are you telling me this?"

"He kissed me but I pulled away and told him I was married and only loved my husband."

"He kissed you?" John felt himself getting angry.

"Yes but he knew immediately it was a mistake and he apologized. He just wasn't thinking. I told him I'm married and I love my husband no one else and I would never cheat on him." She placed her hand over his. "Don't do anything."

"Alright. Since you said it was nothing." He said calmly. He knew he shouldn't get mad about that.

"It was nothing. I love you. You and no one else." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Alright. I believe you." He said before kissing her. He knew it was just a kiss not like what happen with Mickie.

After dinner, they sat in the living room and watched some TV while looking over some files. It was something they often did, spend time together and do some work. Keleigh was happy that John wasn't angry. She knew nothing would ever happen with Randy. She wasn't the cheating type and she loved John more than anything.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

A few days later, John was at work wrapping up some lose ends on his assignment. He was glad it was over and he was back home but he hated that he didn't get Batista. He was also dealing with the fact that he had missed everything with the pregnancy while on assignment and if he hadn't been, Keleigh wouldn't have lost their daughter. Everything just made him hate Batista more and he hated what happen with Mickie and he hated her. She was the actual cause of what happen with Keleigh and the baby. He hated that he got so close to her and that he broke a promise he made to Keleigh. He was going to make sure that Batista and his whole family went down.

"John, we need you and Kofi to head to New York and meet with the New York agency. They have some information on Batista." Jerry said when he called them into his office.

"When do we leave?" John asked. He didn't' want to leave Keleigh but this was his job.

"You leave tomorrow. We need that information."

"Alright." John replied walking out wishing he didn't have to leave.

Jerry sighed once he left. He knew John didn't want to leave Keleigh but this was important and he knew Keleigh would understand.

Keleigh arrived home and started dinner. The house was always quiet now. Her cat, Snickers, had died when John was on assignment.

"Hey, baby." John said walking in.

"Hey." She kissed him hello and then noticed his face. "What?"

"I have to go to New York for a few days. We have to meet with the New York agency. I leave tomorrow."

"Okay. I understand. I'm sad that you're leaving me so soon but I understand."

"K, I'm sorry I have to leave."

"It's okay. I understand and I'm not upset."

"Okay. I hope this is the last trip. I know I wont' have to go undercover again but meetings like this, I have to go."

"I know. John, this is your job. I understand that. So, let's enjoy tonight." She said just as the oven timer went off. "Now, my cannelloni is ready."

"I love when you make Italian." He kissed her.

She laughed. "I know. Now, set the table."

After dinner, Keleigh helped John pack for his trip. She had to get the answers she needed before he left.

"John, I need to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth." Keleigh said as they were in their room.

"I always tell you the truth babe."

"Did anything happen between you and Mickie?" It was something that was on her mind since she saw them together at the mall.

"No. I kissed her as part of my cover and dated her. That's it. Nothing else happened."

"Because if it did, I would understand because you were undercover." She didn't want to think that anything happened but she knew that sometimes assignments take a life of their own.

"K, I promise you nothing happened with Mickie. I would never do that to you. I love you more than anything." He hated that he was lying to her. But he couldn't and wouldn't tell her what happened. He wasn't going to hurt her like that.

"Okay, if you say nothing happened, then nothing happened. And thank you for not lying to me." She leaned in and kissed him.

He held her close to him. He hated the guilt he felt for lying to her and cheating. He knew he had cheated because he was lonely. Before the assignment, he and Keleigh were pretty much having sex all the time. And then he was away from her and it was soon six months since they had been together. Mickie was so sweet and innocent. She was hopelessly smitten with him and it was easy to get her into bed. But afterwards, he hated himself and her.

"John, I matter to you right? More than anything?"

"Yes, K, you are the most important thing in my life." He wondered why she was asking. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because sometimes I wonder. You spend a lot of time trying to get Batista and I some times feel neglected. Like I'm just someone you see at night or just someone you have sex with every night. I feel that you forget about me."

John had no idea she felt like that. He knew part of it was because he was gone on assignment for so long and she was still dealing with Grace's death and just very insecure about things.

"K, I'm sorry if I make you feel like that. You are the most important thing to me. I never forget you and you aren't just someone I have sex with. You are my wife and I love you more than anything. I don't mean to spend so much time on Batista but I just want him behind bars where he belongs. I'm sorry. I love you Keleigh so much." He kissed her gently.

"I love you too. I just needed to hear that I was important to you." She kissed him and got up and led him to the bed.

They then spent the night just being together. John was certain he would only be away for a few days. He knew that he and Keleigh had some trust issues that they needed to work out. He knew he would have to stop being so focused on Batista. He only hoped he could do that.

The next day he left with Kofi for the airport. Keleigh headed to work like always.

"So, K, how long is John going to be gone for?" Eve asked as they were having lunch. Stephanie was in a meeting with some of the big guys of the FBI.

"Just for a few days I hope. I hate this. I hate that we have to be apart because of our jobs."

"I know. Chris and I feel the same." She replied. Eve had started dating Chris who worked with John. Keleigh had introduced them.

"But he isn't' going to New York, is he?" Keleigh asked before taking a bite of her burger.

"No. They are working on something. I'm not sure what. Chris said something about the guys who work for Batista. They think they might be able to get one of them to turn on him."

"He will probably end up like Morrison if he does."

"Probably but Chris thinks he will."

"Who is the person?" Keleigh asked. She knew that sometimes the guys got a little drunk and told everything to their wives or girlfriends. John had let some thing slip before when he was drinking.

"Justin Gabriel. He just recently went to work for Batista and now he is ready to tell everything if the FBI can get him in witness protection."

"I hope he does and Batista gets what he deserves. I hate that man and the fact that my husband is so focused on him."

"I think they will." Eve replied as they finished up and headed back to the office.

The rest of the day went as normal and Keleigh soon arrived home. She was shocked when she found Randy waiting for her. She thought he would be in New York following her husband.

"What are you doing here?" Keleigh asked as she unlocked the door.

"I wanted to see you and see how you were. I know John is in New York." Randy replied following her in.

"I figured you knew he was. Why aren't you following him?"

"Because Dave has others in New York who are going to do that."

"Oh. So, do you want to stay and have dinner with me? I hate to eat alone."

"I would love that."

"Good. So, how is the following coming?" She asked as she began to cook chicken.

"Interesting. John doesn't do much other than work and come home."

"I know that." She laughed. "So, do you take pictures or just write down things?"

"A little of both." He replied before realizing that he probably shouldn't' be talking to her about this. "K, I shouldn't be talking to you about this."

"Right. I really just want to know if you record or take pictures of me and my husband having sex. I really don't want Batista seeing that."

"Relax, K. The other guy who watches with me takes the pictures but I make sure no one see you and John having sex. Except me of course." He laughed.

"You watch us. You're such a perv." She laughed as she put the chicken in the oven.

"Well I try not to watch but you make a lot of noise and I want to know what exactly John does that causes it. Were you always that loud?"

"I would think you would know the answer to that."

"I don't remember you being that loud with me. Is John better than me in bed?"

"I am so not having this conversation with you. John is my husband, so of course, to me he is the best I've ever had. But don't worry, you rank second. Now, let's stop this conversation."

"Alright." He laughed.

He missed this with her. He missed their friendship but he knew he couldn't keep coming to see her. Dave might find out his connection to her and then go after her or use him to get information on Cena which might end up hurting Keleigh. Then there was John. He wouldn't be happy to know his wife was friends with someone in the mob and he might try to use it to get information on Dave. Randy never thought his friendship with Keleigh would be so complicated. They had been friends and sometimes lovers for so long. He just hoped he could stay away and protect her.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

After dinner, Keleigh and Randy sat in the living room talking. She put some music on in the background as she hated silence. Since she was younger, she had to have music playing in the house. As they sat there, she decided to talk to him about the photos.

"Randy, you really don't let anyone see the photos right?" She asked as they sat there.

"No and K, I don't really watch you. I have once or twice but it's not something I do." He had watched once. He still had strong feelings for her as he had when they were kids.

"Good. I know you have seen me before but it's weird to think you watch me having sex with my husband."

"I know that and I don't really watch." He laughed. "So, how are you really?"

"I'm getting there. John and I are going to try for another baby."

"That's great, K. So, things are okay with you and John?"

"I don't know. We talked about things and worked some things out but I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Things. I just I feel us changing and I wonder if he loves me anymore."

"Why would you think he doesn't?"

"Since the assignment, he is distant a little. He is focused on work. I'm wondering what happen on the assignment. He didn't tell me much."

"K, I'm sure it's fine. Just talk to him about it." He knew John had cheated but he couldn't' tell her. He couldn't hurt her like that. He was thinking about what to say when he heard their song come on the stereo. "They're playing our song."

"They are." She smiled before standing up. "So, come and dance with me."

He took her hand and they began to dance to the music. The song was "With or Without you." By U2. They had danced to it when they were younger at one of Stephanie's boy/girl parties.

As they dance, he couldn't' help but think to when they were younger. They hadn't really dated but they had been together numerous times. After every break up or event, they would end up together. They had always been able to talk to each other and be completely honest with each other. But she was married now and he knew that they would never be together again.

The next few days went by quickly. Keleigh finally had a day off and she was going to bake something to send to John's dad for his birthday. She had started sending him things not long after she and John were married. She went into the kitchen and turned on some music and started making some cookies. She had the music up loud and was singing along with the music and never heard the door open and someone walk in.

"Hey beautiful." John said walking up behind.

"You're home." She said excitedly. She turned to kiss her husband. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He laughed and kissed her again.

"So, did everything go okay in New York?"

"Yeah. We got some information."

"Great." She said turning the cookies off. "I'm glad it went well."

"Yeah. So, hopefully this will help get Batista." John said stealing a cookie off the baking rack.

"Yeah. Well enough of that." She said with smile before kissing him again. "I missed you and I don't want to talk about work."

She kissed him again and the kiss soon turned passionate. They had been apart for three days which was the longest since he came back from the assignment.

"Someone really missed me." He laughed pulling away a little.

"You have no idea." She said before kissing him again. "I want you so much right now."

"In the kitchen? I thought that was a no-no in your house rule book." He kidded her.

"Oh, I don't have any rules for that." She kidded back before kissing him again and then pulling away a little. "Now, take off the pants."

"I love when you get demanding on me."

"John, I'm horny and I want you. So, are you going to talk some more or are you going to take off the pants?"

He kissed her again and they were soon making love in the kitchen. They eventually moved to the bedroom where they continued things. Afterwards, as they laid there, she decided this was the perfect time to ask him something or really tell him.

"John, I was thinking that we should get a pet." She said as they laid there. She missed her cat and thought a new pet would be great for them.

"What kind of pet?" John asked.

"A dog maybe."

"Any certain kind?"

"A Golden Retriever."

"Okay, if you want a dog, let's get a dog."

"Yay!" Keleigh hugged him tightly.

"I love you silly girl." He loved how the smallest thing made her happy.

"I love you too." She kissed him. "So, let's go to the pet store and find us a dog later."

"Okay." John replied just as his cell phone went off. "Cena."

"John, it's Kofi, we think we have Batista on something." Kofi said on the phone.

"What?" John asked excited.

"We have a witness who is in our custody right now and says they saw him kill Morrison. The witness has made the statement and is in protective custody here at our office. We have him this time. You need to come down here now."

"I'm on my way." John hung up his cell phone and looked at Keleigh. "They have a witness who is at our office and is saying that they saw Batista kill Morrison. I have to go there."

"But we were going to the pet store and do some other things." Keleigh was sad that he was going to work when he had just gotten back from New York. "You just got back from New York."

"I'm sorry, K, but I can't pass up this chance to get Batista. We can go to the pet store tomorrow." He said getting up and getting dressed. He wondered why she was being so unreasonable this.

"Fine, go. Go get Batista." She said knowing he was going to do it anyway.

"I'm sorry about this. I promise I will make it up to you." He kissed her and left.

"Yeah." She said to herself after he left. She laid back down on the bed and sighed. "I will just go get the dog without him."

She got up and got showered and then dressed. She was soon on her way to the pet store.

John arrived at his office and saw Kofi standing outside the interrogation room.

"Who is the witness?" He asked walking up.

"Cody Rhodes. He says he was there when Batista killed Morrison."

"Is he willing to testify?"

"Yes, if we grant him immunity and place him in witness protection."

"Are we?"

"Yes, Jerry is working it out now."

Jerry came out at that moment. He saw Kofi and John standing in the other room.

"Cody is ready to make his statement. He has immunity from prosecution and we are placing him in witness protection."

"Can I take the statement?" John asked.

"Yes with Kofi there to make sure nothing is said that shouldn't be."

John and Kofi headed into the room and took Cody's statement. John realized that they finally had Batista. After his statement, the warrant was issued for them to arrested Batista and they had a search warrant for his house and business to find evidence.

Keleigh headed to the pet store and looked at the dogs they had. She found a Golden Retriever puppy that was perfect for them. She got the dog and everything to go with him. Once it was loaded into her SUV, she headed home. She was still upset that John chose to go to work when he had just gotten back.

She arrived home and took the stuff in then got the puppy out. She was trying to decide what to name him. She went in and put the doggy bed in the guest room and filled the food and water bowls.

"What can I name you puppy?" Keleigh said picking him up and snuggling him. "I think I will name you Simba. Do you like that puppy?" The puppy licked her on the cheek. "I'll take that as a yes."

Keleigh laughed and put Simba down. He began to walk around the house looking around as she called it. She made her way into the kitchen to what she had to make for dinner. After looking, she decided to order some Chinese. She ordered John something even though she had no idea when he would be home.

After taking Cody's statement, John and the team headed out to arrest Batista. They found him at the club and arrested him. He smirked when John arrested him. He knew it would never go to trial. He had a feeling he knew who the witness was and it would be easy to make him not remember.

"Sit." John said putting him in the interrogation room.

"You have nothing Cena." Batista said to him.

"I have a witness who saw you kill someone and now you're going down." John sat across from him.

"You are pathetic. You make me your whole life. What does your wife think about your obsession with me? Does she know what you did with my sister?"

"Leave my wife out of this and leave her alone."

"I take it from that she doesn't. What would she think if she knew you cheated on her? Have you no shame about anything? You are married that is a big commitment. Do you love your wife? I mean, you must not love her too much if you cheat on her. My information says your wife is very beautiful. Maybe I can meet her and tell her all about her husband." Batista knew this would get John angry and he would lose his temper.

John pushed the table out of the way and started attacking Batista. Kofi and Chris ran in and pulled the two apart. Jerry walked after them.

"John, go home. You have done enough." Jerry said to his top agent.

"Jerry, I want to question him."

"No, go home now." John walked out and headed to his desk. He knew his action would come under review and possibly hurt the case against Batista and he knew that was what Batista had wanted. He had taunted him about Keleigh and knew John would lose his temper.

John headed home like Jerry told him too. He couldn't believe that he lost it with Batista. He let Batista get to him and he should have been stronger about it. He pulled up into the driveway and saw Keleigh sitting outside on the porch as a Golden Retriever puppy ran around the yard.

"Hey, baby. Did you get Batista?" Keleigh said when he walked up. She had gotten over him leaving to an extent. She decided to let it go.

"We did but I don't know if it will stick." John sat down beside her and the puppy ran up to him. "Hey, puppy." He picked the puppy up.

"This is Simba, our new pet." Keleigh petted the puppy on the head.

"I see. So, you went to the pet store."

"Yes, I wanted a puppy and I figured I would go ahead and get one because I had no idea when you might be home."

"I like him." He said noticing her tone. He knew she was still upset about him leaving.

"Good. I ordered Chinese. Yours is in the refrigerator. I can heat it up for you."

"Thanks." He followed Keleigh inside with Simba in his arms.

He put the puppy down and washed his hands. He was still thinking about how he might have ruined the case.

"John, what is going on? You got Batista that is what you wanted." Keleigh said as she heated up his dinner.

"I think I might have ruined it." John sat down at the bar.

"How?"

"He started taunting me about you and I lost it. I attacked him."

"Taunting you how?"

"By asking me if I thought I could protect you. He said if I came near his sister, he would go after you. I have no intention to ever see Mickie Batista again." He couldn't tell her what Batista really said without telling her he cheated.

"He is a criminal. I'm sure the case will be fine."

"I hope so. K, I'm sorry about going to the office. But you understand how important it is to catch him right?"

"I understand. Yes, I was mad at first but I thought about it and I realize he needs to be in jail. So, I'm not mad anymore."

"Good. Because I love you and I don't mean to put this case ahead of us but I want him in jail."

"I understand. Let's just make the best of the rest of the night."

"Deal."

He ate dinner and they headed into the living room to get to know the puppy. John felt bad that he left to get Batista. He hoped that he had done nothing to get Batista out of the charges but he feared that he had. Something told him that Batista would somehow get out of these charges.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

The next day John went into work and found that Batista had made bail but was still charged with murder. The witness was placed in the protection program after he gave his statement. Everyone was certain that this would put Batista in jail where he belonged.

"Well, the witness is in their new home until trial. I hope this finally gets Batista." John said as he and Kofi were at their desks.

"I hope so too. So, how were things when you got home?"

"Okay. K was still upset but she knew I had to come to get Batista."

"Something wrong?"

"I just. I don't know. Since my undercover assignment, things have been tense between me and Keleigh. I guess it's me keeping this secret. I can't tell her and hurt her like that but I feel guilty for keeping it."

"John, I think Keleigh would forgive you for cheating. It was on assignment and they sometimes take a life of their own."

"I can't hurt her."

"Okay, if you aren't going to tell her then you need to act normal. You can't let this get to you."

"Yeah, you're right."

Keleigh and Stephanie were reading some files on a tax attorney in their office. Stephanie could see that Keleigh's mind wasn't on the assignment.

"Something you want to talk about?" She asked Keleigh.

"No."

"K, I know something bothering you so, out with it."

"It's just since John came back from being undercover, things have been tense. I think he is keeping something from me. I just don't' know what it is."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"Not yet. I asked him if he had slept with Mickie on assignment. He said no and I believe him. But he is keeping something from me."

"Just ask him. You said that you and he have an open and honest relationship. So, just ask him and he will tell you the truth."

"You're right. John promised that he would never lie to me so, he will tell me the truth."

"Exactly. So, rumor has it that Batista was arrested on murder?"

"Yep. A witness came forward and said that he saw Batista kill John Morrison. So, they arrested him. I hope it sticks and he is out of our lives. My father's whole life was his father and John is not as obsessed but still obsessed. Once Batista is behind bars, my husband will mellow out."

"Hopefully so. Let's try to get some work done. Keleigh, whatever is going on will work out."

"Thanks Steph. I needed someone to say it."

They got back to work. Stephanie hoped things would be okay. She knew how much Keleigh loved John. But Paul had told her that he thought John had a very bad temper that he kept hidden and he was worried that John would lose it and hurt Keleigh somehow. But Stephanie told him that John would never hurt her. She only hoped that she was right about it.

After work, Keleigh headed home to let Simba out and then take him to obedience school. Her friend, Kinley, was taking her dog also. Keleigh was just walking out the door when her cell phone went off. It was John.

"Hey, sweetie, are you on your way home?"

"No. We have some loose ends to tie up here but I should be home about seven."

"Okay. I'm taking Simba to obedience school. I should be home about seven thirty."

"Alright. I will see you then." He hung up and went back to work.

Keleigh put Simba into her SUV and headed to the local community center for the class. She met her friend Kinley out front.

"Hey, girl." Keleigh said walking up.

"Hey. Hubby working?" Kinley asked.

"Yes. I feel that is all he does sometimes."

"You should make him pay more attention to you."

"How?"

"Take this class with me." Kinley pointed to the flyer on the bulletin board.

"Stripping for your husband. Learn the ways to make him drool for you by dancing like strippers. We will teach the basic dance moves." Keleigh read the flyer.

"See you take this class and John will pay all the attention to you."

"Okay, let's take it."

"Yes, I knew I loved you."

Keleigh laughed as they headed into the obedience class. Kinley was always getting Keleigh to do things that she wouldn't normally do. They had grown up next door to each other and had been friends since they were six. The obedience class was divided into a four week class with each class being two hours.

The class was soon over and Keleigh headed home. She hoped that John would be there when she got home. She drove up to the house and saw his truck in the driveway. She got Simba out and headed inside.

"Hey, how was your day?" She asked walking in.

"It was fine. Everything seems to be going right for Batista to be in jail."

"That's great. John, I need to talk to you about something." She sat down beside him.

"Okay, you know we can talk about anything."

"I know you are keeping something from me. I can tell and I want you to tell me please."

"Keleigh, I'm not keeping anything from you."

"I know that you are. Just tell me" She got up from the sofa. "You said you would never keep anything from me. So, tell me."

"There is nothing to tell." He didn't want to tell her what happened and he had no idea that she would know something was off.

"Don't lie to me. Just tell me what you are keeping from me."

John had no idea what he was going to tell her but it was obvious that she wasn't going to let it go.

"I'm not keeping anything from you."

"I know you are. You swore to me that we would always be honest. I just want to know what is going on."

"Damn it, Keleigh, there is nothing to tell. I'm not keeping anything from you!" John yelled raising his voice something he rarely did with her.

"Why are you lying to me? I know there is something!" Keleigh yelled back. They rarely had screaming matches like this. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"What brought this on? Why do you think I'm keeping something from you?"

"Ever since you got back from being undercover, there has been some distance and tension between us. I just want to fix it."

"I just was upset that I messed up my assignment. That's all."

"You know, I thought we had a better marriage than this. One with honesty. I guess I was wrong." She left and headed to their bedroom.

John couldn't' believe this. He didn't know he had made her doubt things. He thought he had covered everything perfectly. He still couldn't tell her what happen with Mickie. But he knew she wasn't going to let this go because she was certain he was keeping something from her. He decided it was time to tell her that he took that tape and had it cleaned up. It was the only secret he had kept from her beside him cheating.

He walked into their bedroom and saw that Keleigh was lying down on the bed. He felt guilty for cheating and not telling her but he wouldn't hurt her like that. He walked over and laid down beside her on the bed. She had her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her and moved closer to her.

"I'm sorry I yelled and I'm sorry that I have kept this from you."

Keleigh turned to face him. "What are you keeping from me?"

"I stole that tape from you. The one with your dad telling about the evidence against Batista."

"You stole the tape? When?" She was shocked by this. It wasn't what she thought he was keeping from her.

"When you and Stephanie went to San Antonio for your case and you asked me to feed Snickers for you. I went through the box of stuff that was in your office. I looked through the notes and files. I couldn't understand your dad's notes. I stole one of the tapes and took it to be cleaned up. I'm sorry."

"You kept this from me all this time?"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to know what your father had and I wanted to get Batista so much that I made a mistake. I broke your trust and I'm sorry. Keleigh, please forgive me."

Keleigh was shocked that he had done that but she knew her father would want everything out. That he would want that evidence to be found and for Batista to be in jail. She thought about her mother and how she always told her that marriage was work and you had to put it first and forgive your husband's flaws.

"I do forgive you. I know my dad would want that tape and evidence to come out. If I knew where he hid it, I would give it to you. I understand why you did what you did. And I do forgive you. But John, we can't have anymore secrets. I want us to be honest with each other. I trust you more than anything and I love you more than anything."

"I love you so much and I promise to never keep anything from you again."

"Okay, I'm going to hold you to that."

He kissed her and they started to make love. He knew he was still keeping something from her but it was a secret that was going to stay hidden forever. As they made love, Keleigh was glad that he had finally told her what he was keeping from her. Secrets were the one thing she didn't want in their marriage. She knew that secrets torn apart marriages and relationships and that was not something she wanted.

The next few months went by fast and before Keleigh knew it, it was October and her and John's one year anniversary. It was strange that the year had gone by already but she knew it was because for six months of that, John was undercover. She had planned to surprise John with a routine Kinley had helped her with. They had taken the stripping for your husband class and had finished up a week before.

"Keleigh, everything okay?" Stephanie asked as they were shopping.

"Yeah. Just double checking in my head what I need for tonight." Keleigh replied as they looked around Victoria's Secret.

"Tell me about the class? Was it fun and informative?"

"It was but I was a little nervous when we had to perform for the class. You know me though."

"Yeah. But you don't have to perform in front of anyone but John now. So, that should put you at ease."

"It does. I can't wait to surprise him with it tonight. I still am shocked that we have been married for a year. It went by so fast."

"Marriage does that sometimes. Keleigh, I'm so happy that you found John. Someone who loves you and is great to you. That is what you deserve. But are you sure he didn't cheat on assignment?"

"I'm sure he didn't cheat and thanks for saying I deserve John. We are getting back on track from his undercover assignment. It is like when we were first married."

"That's great." Stephanie smiled at her friend and they continued to shop. Keleigh was so happy about things and Stephanie couldn't ruin that with what she had heard that was why she asked if Keleigh was sure he didn't cheat.

She had been in the ladies room at the office and two agents from Organized Crime had come in. They were talking about Batista and the undercover assignment. One of them mentioned that they had heard Kofi and Chris talking about how John cheated on Keleigh with Mickie. And how Keleigh would be devastated if she found out.

Stephanie wondered if it was true or if the agents were just talking. She knew that John had dated some of them before he met Keleigh and they were somewhat jealous that Keleigh got him to commit to her.

"Steph, are you okay? You seem deep in thought." Keleigh said as they looked in Williams-Sonoma.

"I was just thinking. Nothing serious." Stephanie was unsure about telling Keleigh what she heard. It was just a rumor nothing concrete.

"Okay. Well, I was thinking about making the first dinner I cooked for John tonight."

"That is a great idea. What song are you going to strip to?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have two picked out and I'm just going to see which one works."

"That sounds good. Keleigh, are you sure things are okay with you and John?"

"Yes. They are wonderful."

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure." Stephanie realized that she couldn't tell Keleigh. She was happy and Steph couldn't hurt her.

After they shopped, Keleigh dropped Stephanie off at home and headed home herself. John had some things to finish up at the office and then he was going to play golf with Chris and Kofi. So, that gave Keleigh plenty of time to prepare their anniversary dinner.

She decorated the house with candles and flowers and got out the CDs for the dance she would be doing.

Once the house was done, Keleigh started cooking dinner. She wanted everything to be perfect. She had decided to wear the same red dress she wore when she made dinner for him that first time. She had picked up his gift while out with Stephanie. She knew he would like it. Once everything was done, she got dressed and started lighting the candles.

"Wow, this is a surprise." John said walking in and seeing everything.

"You do know what today is, don't you?" She walked over to him.

"Let me think." He pondered for a minute making her think he didn't remember. "Oh, it's our anniversary, one wonderful year." He kissed her.

"You're so mean, making me think you forgot." Keleigh walked to the kitchen.

"Sorry, baby." John walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I forgive you. Now, dinner is almost ready so, why don't you shower and change."

"Okay, be back." He headed into their bedroom. He wanted to get her present from its hiding place also. He knew she would love what he got her.

She was putting the finishing touches on dinner when he came back into the kitchen.

"This all looks good." He said as she sat everything down on the table.

"It is the same thing I made you the first time I cooked."

"I see that. I always loved that dinner."

They ate dinner and had dessert. After dessert, it was time for the gifts. Keleigh hoped he would like what she got him.

"Okay, it is gift time." Keleigh said handing him his gift. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." He said opening the gift. "Wow, this is awesome. I love it." She had gotten him a stainless steel Burberry watch.

"I'm glad. I know you lost your watch a few months ago. So, I ordered this one for you."

"I love it. Now, I guess you want yours right?" He smiled at her.

"Yes." She said excitedly.

"Here you go." He handed her a black velvet box. He watched her open it with such excitement.

"Oh, my god. It's beautiful." She exclaimed seeing the diamond necklace. She got up and kissed him. "Put it on me."

He put the necklace her and kissed her neck. "I knew it was you the minute I saw it."

"I love it." She kissed him again. "And now it is time for my next surprise."

She took his hand and led him over to the sofa. She was a little nervous about doing the dance but excited too.

"Okay, close your eyes and only open them when I say." She walked over to the stereo and press play. She then took her place in front of him.

She listened as "Anytime, Anyplace" by Janet Jackson started. Kinley had helped her pick it out. "Okay, you can open them now."

Just as he did, Keleigh began to dance to it. Her movements were slow for this one. She slowly unzipped the dress and let it fall to the ground. John was a little shocked. He knew she had taken the class but had never seen her perform until now. She slowly danced toward her husband and moved very erotically. She could tell it was having the desired effect on him. She moved closer to him and began doing the lap dance part of the routine.

Just as the song ended, John couldn't contain himself anymore. Before Keleigh could ever react, they were on the sofa making love.

"I take it you like the dance." Keleigh said as they laid there.

"Oh yeah. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary."

She kissed him and they started to make love again. The anniversary had been great and Keleigh was happy that their marriage was back to where it should be. She had no idea what was coming and how it would affect her marriage.

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Three weeks after their anniversary, Batista's trial was finish. He got off because the witness claimed that the FBI paid him to say what he did. So, Batista was free and John was not happy about it. He had been short tempered the last few days. Keleigh hoped that the night would help him relax a little. They were going to a reception at The Hyatt Regency Hotel to celebrate that Jerry was Supervisory Agent of the year and Stephanie was agent of the year. Every year the FBI held a reception and gave out awards to the agents.

"Can you zip this please?" Keleigh asked as they were getting ready.

"Yeah." John walked over and zipped up her dress.

"Thanks." Keleigh was wearing a slinky black satin cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline and camisole straps. She finished putting on her jewelry and finally her wedding rings. "Okay, I'm ready if you are."

"Finally. I will never understand why it takes women so long to get ready." John said helping her put on her jacket.

"Because we want to look beautiful. Don't you want everyone to see how beautiful your wife is?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They headed out to the SUV. Keleigh hoped he would be better when they got to the reception. She was looking forward to it. She was excited for Stephanie and Jerry. They soon arrived at the hotel and headed to the ballroom where the reception was.

"Keleigh, you look beautiful." Stephanie said when they came in. "John, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you for asking. K, I'm going to go talk to Kofi and Chris and get something to drink." John quickly left and headed to the bar.

Keleigh frowned a little when he left. She had hoped he would spend the time with her not with the guys.

"Everything okay?" Stephanie asked seeing the sad look on Keleigh's face.

"Yeah. He is just angry about Batista."

"Has he been short tempered with you?"

"A little but I understand. He thought Batista was finally where he should be in prison." Keleigh took a glass of champagne as a waiter passed.

"Keleigh, has he hit you?" Stephanie knew that John was known for loosing his temper.

"What? Of course not. Stephanie, he would never do that." Keleigh was shocked that she would even suggest that.

"I just was worried. Keleigh, you have heard the stories about John loosing his temper."

"Yes, I have but he would never lose it like that with me and if he did, he would never hurt me. And don't you think I can take care of myself."

"Keleigh, I know you can but John is bigger than you."

"Steph, I am going to say this one more time." Keleigh was starting to get angry with Stephanie. "John would never hit me. Yell, yes because when we fight, we tend to yell but no hitting."

"Okay, but if he does, you would tell me right?" Stephanie could tell by Keleigh's tone, she had better just be quiet on the subject for now.

"Yes. Stephanie, this is your big night. You should be enjoying it not worrying about me. So, let's hit the buffet table." Keleigh laughed and dragged Stephanie over to the table.

Once they had gotten some food, they found their seats and sat down. Stephanie sat by Paul and Keleigh sat in the seat by Stephanie and John sat on the other side of her. The ceremony was soon underway. Once all the awards were given out, the agents started dancing and letting go a little. It was a nice change for them because they work so hard.

Keleigh was talking to Candice, another agent in the White Collar Crime Unit, when two agents from Anti-Terrorism walked up.

"Well, ladies how about a dance?" One of them asked the girls.

"Sorry, guys, I'm married and not interested but Candice here is single. So, have fun."

Candice gave Keleigh a look but took him up on his offer to dance. The other one stayed by Keleigh and she wasn't sure why. She didn't notice John watching the agents and her.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance?" He asked her.

"I'm sure. There are plenty of girls here to dance with, go ask them." Keleigh walked away and toward Jerry. She wanted to congratulate him. "Jerry, congratulations."

"Thanks, sweetie. Are you enjoying things?" Jerry asked while hugging her.

"I am. It would be even better if my hubby wanted to dance with me instead of hanging out with Kofi and Chris." Keleigh pointed to the bar where they were. Keleigh didn't notice the look John gave her.

"They are just upset about the Batista thing. It will pass." Jerry knew that John was so angry about what happened. He had been short tempered with everyone at Organized Crime.

"Jerry, this is a party, let's not bring Batista in to this." Sharon, Jerry's wife said walking up. "Keleigh, you look beautiful. Your husband is a lucky man."

"Thanks for that. I hope he feels that way too."

"He does. He is just focused on his job. Things will mellow out."

"I hope so." Keleigh hated the way things were with her and John lately. He was spending more time at the office and trying to get Batista and less with her.

"Sweetie, is everything okay?" Sharon thought of Keleigh like her daughter. She had only known Katherine, Keleigh's mother, for a few months before they died. But she was nice and obviously loved her daughter a lot. Jerry was the one who wanted to take Keleigh in after their deaths. Sharon wasn't sure taking in a teenager was a good idea but she went with him on it and after while, she grew to love Keleigh like a daughter.

"Yeah, things are great. John is just a little angry about the case."

"Well, it will be alright."

"I know. I'm going to the ladies room." Keleigh hugged Jerry and Sharon and headed to the ladies room.

She was standing at the sink washing her hands when the door opened and John walked in.

"John, you know this is the ladies room, right?" Keleigh was shocked to see him in.

"I wanted to talk to you." He locked the door and walked closer to her.

"And you couldn't do that in the ballroom?"

"I saw you flirting with those agents." He got closer to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me Keleigh, I saw you."

"I was telling them that I was married and wasn't interested in dancing with them and then told them to ask Candice. That was it."

John trapped her against the sink in the ladies room by putting his hands on either side of her. "Do I need to show you that you're mine?"

"What?" Keleigh was cut off when he kissed her.

His hands began to wander under her dress as he held her against the sink and continued to kiss her. Keleigh figured he would stop once he realized that they were in a hotel bathroom during an FBI reception. Before she realized it, he had her against the door of the ladies room. He removed her panties and quickly entered her and they were making love against the door.

"John, stop this isn't a good idea." Keleigh said between his kisses. She didn't want to stop because she wanted so much to be with him but she didn't want to get caught either by the upper brass having sex in the bathroom during an FBI reception.

"You don't want to stop." He whispered as he continued to thrust into her.

Keleigh felt the pain in her head and back as she hit the door as he continued to make love to her. She knew she would have bruises later on but apart of her didn't care. Even though she knew she should stop this, it was exciting a little too. But he had never been this rough with her and it was a little frightening too considering her past rape before she met him but she trusted him. Once they were done, both straightened their clothes and made sure they didn't look like they had just had sex in the bathroom.

They walked out of the bathroom and back to the ballroom. The party was winding down and everyone was getting ready to go. John got his jacket and Keleigh's. They said goodbye to Jerry and Sharon and headed home. Both were quiet on the way the home. They entered their house and went to their bedroom and got changed.

"Keleigh, I'm sorry about earlier." John said as they were getting ready for bed.

"What happened? You have never been like that with me."

"I got jealous when I saw you talking to those agents. I'm sorry. This with Batista has just got me all crazy."

"I understand that this with Batista has been tough. I know you want him to pay for your cousin. But you promised that this wouldn't control your life or ours. Do you remember when you told me that?"

"Yes, I remember. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I would never hurt you and I didn't mean to let this with Batista get out of control."

"I know. I know you will do your job and get him eventually. But you need to relax about this. John, I don't want to lose our marriage because of this. I love you."

"I love you so much Keleigh and I don't want to lose our marriage either. I promise to put this with Batista behind us and not let it control anything." He hoped he could but there was still this need in him to get Batista no matter what he had to do.

He kissed her and they made love again only this time gentler than before at the hotel. Keleigh hoped that he was going to keep his promise and not let Batista take over. Every time she thought he was not obsessing over Batista, something would happen to make him want to get him even more.

She was afraid that he would turn into her dad. She remembered how obsessed he was and how he was with her mother. The constant arguing about it and how many times he cancelled their plans for his job. How neglected her mother had felt during their marriage. That was not something she wanted for her marriage. She remembered a talk she and her mother had had before they accident. Her mom had decided to talk to her about marriage and other things.

_Flashback_

"_Keleigh, I want to talk to you about something." Katherine Hahn said as they were in Keleigh's room. _

"_What is it?" Keleigh asked. She had been getting ready for a date with Jay._

"_I know things are getting serious with Jay and I wanted to talk to you about sex and marriage."_

"_Okay but we already had the sex talk." Keleigh replied sitting down at her vanity table._

"_Keleigh, having a sexual relationship with someone is a big commitment and I don't think at your age, you are ready for that."_

"_Mom, Jay and I aren't having sex. We want to wait."_

"_Good. I'm glad to hear that." Katherine sat down on the bed. "Keleigh, I also wanted to talk to you about marriage."_

"_Mom, Jay and I are definitely not thinking about marriage." Keleigh laughed._

"_I know that. I just wanted you to know that marriage is work. You get married once and you should stay married. You have to make the marriage work no matter how much happens. If your husband is abusive or he cheats on you, you have to make it work. You understand how much of a big deal marriage is right?"_

"_Yes, I understand. Mom, I plan to get married once and make it work with whoever I marry. But I'm not staying with someone who purposely is abusive to me. As for cheating, it would depend on the situation for the cheating as to whether I would forgive him and stay married to him."_

"_You are my strong daughter." Katherine said getting up and hugging Keleigh. "I know you can handle anything." _

That conversation had meant so much to her because it was one of the last talks they had before the accident. As she laid there with her husband after they had made love and felt his arms around her, she knew this was the difficult times her mother meant in a marriage. She loved John more than anything but she wanted to know she mattered to him.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

The next day John and Keleigh headed to the coffee shop. It was something they did every morning since they started dating. What happened the night before was on Keleigh's mind because she had the bruises that she knew she would have.

"So, are you going to work late tonight?" Keleigh asked as they sat in the coffee shop.

"I hope not. We have some evidence to go through but nothing that would require a late night." John replied before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Okay. Stephanie and I are going to work out after work but I should be home about seven."

"Okay. I wouldn't want you to miss working out."

"Thanks. Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No, of course not. You are beautiful. I just meant that you like to work out and you hate when you miss it."

"I know. I'm just kidding with you. Well, we better get going." She got her things together and they headed out. "See you at home." She kissed him and got into her SUV. Even though they worked in the same building, they took separate cars because they usually got off at different times.

Keleigh arrived at her office and saw that Stephanie was already there. "No wonder you are agent of the year."

"Hey, girl. Well, I had some errands to run this morning. What about you?"

"I had coffee with my husband and now here I am." Keleigh sat down and took a file.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. We talked a little last night. It's not that big of deal. All couples have issues sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess so. Are we still on for working out?"

"Yeah. I need to build up some muscles."

"Oh, yeah because you need muscles. Let's just get to work." Stephanie laughed.

They looked through some files that dealt with Batista and his associates. Vince thought that there was some irregularity with the tax attorney that they used. After looking at the files all day, Stephanie and Keleigh saw nothing that they could use for anything.

Once work was over, she and Stephanie headed out to work out. They were changing in the locker room when Stephanie noticed the bruises on Keleigh.

"Damn, Keleigh, what happen to your back?"

"What?"

"You have bruises on your back. What happened?" Stephanie was worried that John had hit her. She had seen the looks he was giving Keleigh last night. "Did John hit you?"

"No, of course not. They are not from anyone hitting me." Keleigh finished getting dressed.

"Then how did you get the bruises?" Stephanie wasn't buying that no one hit Keleigh.

"I'm not sure I should tell you."

"He did hit you didn't he?"

"No, Steph, John didn't hit me. Why do you automatically go there?"

"Well, I saw the looks John was giving you last night and I know he has a temper and that lately it has been short. So, when I see bruises on you, I think he did it. So, did he?"

"No. Okay, here is how I got the bruises. I went to the ladies room last night and John followed me there. We then proceeded to have sex there against the door. That is how I got the bruises."

"So, you and John had sex during an FBI reception?"

"Yeah. I was shocked myself."

"Wow, you guys will do it anywhere. I thought you were kidding about that." Keleigh had confided in her that John liked sex a lot and they had it in some unusual places.

"I told you. I think I married a sex addict. I think if he could, John would screw me all the time."

"Well, enough about this, let's go work out." Stephanie laughed as they headed to the gym from the locker room.

They worked out for the next hour and then headed home. Stephanie wanted to have some time with her husband and children. She was taking a test in a few weeks for a promotion. Her father was looking into retiring and Stephanie was the one the higher ups wanted for the job.

Keleigh arrived home and was shocked to see that John was already home. He usually never beat her home even on the days she worked out. She got her gym bag out of the SUV and headed into the house. She could tell from the smell that John was cooking.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you home." She walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you." He was cooking spaghetti.

"It is a nice surprise."

"I feel bad about yesterday."

"Hey, there isn't any need to feel bad really. You just shocked me when you cornered me in the ladies room. I wasn't expecting that. You were a little rough with me and you have never done that."

"I'm sorry about that. I never meant to get that rough and leave bruises on you. You know, I would never hurt you right?"

"Yes, I know."

"I also wanted to tell you that Kofi and I are going to Boston to investigate some stuff on Batista. We leave next week."

"How long?" Keleigh was a little mad that he was leaving again.

"Just a couple of days. We hope it will give us the lead we need. There has to be something Batista overlooked."

"I guess so."

"You guess so. Don't you want us to catch him?"

"Sure, I do but what if you don't?"

"Keleigh, how can you say that? We are going to catch him and to be honest some of us at the office wonder if Batista and his father set up your parents' accident."

"What? What would make you say that? A drunk driver hit us."

"How do you know that Batista or his father didn't make it look like that? Don't you find it strange that the day your father made a tape saying he had evidence, he is killed in an auto accident?"

"What happened was an accident? If it wasn't, are you saying that Batista and his father didn't' care if they killed a family. If they killed a father, a mother and their child?"

"Yes. Batista and his father are ruthless. They don't care who they kill. They would kill a family and not think twice."

"Why are you saying this? I have finally dealt with my parents' death and the fact that it was an accident. Why are you trying to make me think it was something more?"

"Because it could be. If they were responsible for it, don't you want justice? They almost killed you and they killed your parents."

"Stop saying that." Keleigh was now in tears. "It was an accident." Keleigh left the kitchen and went to their room and laid down on the bed. She couldn't believe what he was saying. It was an accident. She saw the driver of the car. He was dead and the police said they smelled the alcohol. Everything pointed to it being an accident. Why would John said that to her?

Once Keleigh had left, John felt guilty for what he said. He didn't know if Batista and his father had caused her parents' death. It was just something some of the guys were thinking about especially after they saw the tape that Trent made on the day he died. He knew when he said it, that it was a mistake. He walked into their bedroom and found his wife crying. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Keleigh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Why did you?" She said through her tears.

"Because I wanted you to see that Batista needs to be in jail."

"I know he does. I know what he did to Jacob and I know what he did to you. He does belong in jail and I know you will see that he gets there. But John, you can't say that he or his father caused my parents' death. It was an accident."

"I know, baby. I'm so sorry." John hugged her tightly. "Please forgive me."

"I do forgive you but you have to know it hurt for you to say that." Keleigh hugged her husband back. She knew he was sorry but it still hurt.

"I know, baby." He continued to hold her and she was soon asleep.

He was glad that she forgave him and he knew he was an ass for saying that to her. She had come so far in dealing with her parents' death and he had to be an ass and say that about Batista. She was his life and the most important thing to him but he continued to hurt her, why? It was a question he couldn't answer.

The next few weeks went by quickly as John was focused on getting dirt on Batista. They had sent another agent undercover as a customer and but they had yet to stick anything to him. Keleigh was busy with a case of a tax attorney embezzling money from his clients. Since most of his clients were part of the Houston drug cartel some of the information was sent to the Organized Crime Unit. Both were so busy that they rarely had time together that didn't involve sleep. Keleigh hoped she could get John to agree to go to Corpus Christi. It would be a short vacation that they needed.

"John, why won't you consider this vacation? We need some time together." Keleigh said one night as they were finally home together.

"We have time together. We are married, we live together so, we are together. Why do we need to leave?" John felt he was close to having Batista and didn't want to miss a chance.

"Because we need some time away from our work. Just some time to be together. We have both been working so much the last few weeks."

"Because our jobs are important. The Drug Cartel of Houston is growing and we need to stop it. That is what we are doing and what we want."

"I realize our jobs are important but not more important than our marriage. If we don't take time to relax, I'm worried we will grow apart."

"Are you saying you would leave me over this?"

"What? No, I didn't mean that at all. I just want us to take some time. When we are together lately, our routine is coffee in the morning, sometimes dinner together, sex and sleep. That is our daily routine. Do you think that is enough?"

"It's enough for me right now because of this case." He joked.

"Damn it, John, I'm not joking. We need time together. When is the last time we did something that didn't involve work or sex?"

"Why are you making this a bigger deal than it is? We are just busy right now things will slow down and we will get back to our normal routine."

"And when might that be? This thing with Batista is never ending. He is always a step ahead and he never makes a mistake. When will it end? John, I just want my husband back."

"Damn it, Keleigh, why are you making this so difficult? This is how it is right now. I thought you would understand. You have been busy with your job too."

"I know that. That is why I want us to take this trip. It is only two days. What could happen in two days?

"A lot. Keleigh please understand this. I'm not giving up on getting Batista. I know I am close to something. I can't leave it right."

"Chris, Kofi, and Jerry can handle things for two days. And they can call you with anything big. Corpus is only three hours away, you can make it back if needed."

"I don't want to leave and I'm not going to. I'm sorry but I will not give this case over to someone else."

"I didn't say that. I said let them handle it for two days. When are you going to stop putting Batista ahead me and our marriage? You promised that you wouldn't do that but here you are focusing on him and putting our marriage second."

"God, are you ever going to forget that stupid promise? Do you think I meant it? I just didn't want to lose you. I am going to do whatever it takes to get him."

"You're an ass." She walked away and to their bedroom. She wondered if what he said was true. Had he just told her what she wanted to hear?

She changed into her pajamas and got comfortable reading. She figured John was talking to Kofi about the case. He was being such an asshole about things. Was his desire to get Batista that great? After she read for awhile, she finally went to sleep. John was still in their home office looking over some files.

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning, she got up and showered and got dressed. She noticed that John never came to bed last night. She wondered if he had fallen asleep in the office as he had done before. She walked out of their bedroom and into the living room. She then walked to the office but John wasn't there. She looked all over the house and couldn't find him. She knew he must have gone to the FBI offices.

She got her things together and headed to work. It was the first time since his undercover assignment that they hadn't had coffee together. She arrived at her office and took a seat across Stephanie.

"K, everything okay?" Stephanie asked. She could see that something was wrong with her best friend.

"No. John and I had a big fight last night because I want us to go to Corpus for a weekend and he says he can't leave the Batista case right now."

"Well, it is a big case and rumor has it they have some evidence."

"I know that but Chris, Kofi and Jerry can handle it for a few days. It's just two days."

"I know. What else is going on? Because you and John have had fights before but you have never been like this after one."

"He said that he never meant the promise he made me to not put the Batista case ahead of me and our marriage. Then he never came to bed last night. This morning, he was gone and it was the first time we have not had coffee together."

"I'm sure he said that in the heat of the moment."

"No, I think he has finally made his choice and it isn't me. I think he wants to divorce me so, he can focus on this case and not worry about having someone else to deal with." She could feel the tears coming as she said those words.

"Keleigh, I'm sure he isn't thinking about that." Stephanie shut the door to their office so no one would hear their talk. "He loves you and I know he doesn't want to divorce you." Stephanie couldn't imagine John wanting to divorce Keleigh. He loved her too much no matter what kind of fight they had.

"You don't know that. I love him so much and I can't imagine my life without him. But if he wants a divorce, I won't stop him or contest it or anything."

"Keleigh, stay here and get yourself together. I am going to fix this." Stephanie quickly left and headed to the Organized Crime Unit. She was going to give John a piece of her mind.

She stepped out of the elevator and headed in the office. She saw John sitting with Kofi looking at some files.

"You asshole." Stephanie said walking up to him.

"What?" John asked not sure why Stephanie was so upset.

"Whatever you said last night to your wife has made her think you want to divorce her. What is wrong with you? I thought you loved her."

"I do love her and the last thing I want is a divorce. What made Keleigh think that?" John was shocked by this. Even thought he knew the fight was bad, he never thought about divorcing Keleigh.

"Because you said the promise you made to her you didn't mean. Then you never came to bed last night and you didn't have coffee with her this morning like you always do. You know how much that means to her."

"After our fight, I went to our home office and looked over some files. I fell asleep there and then woke up very early. I went into the bedroom and Keleigh looked so peaceful sleeping, that I didn't want to wake her. So, I showered and came to the office. I just completely forgot about having coffee with her."

"Well, I suggest you do something to make her see you love her and you don't want a divorce." Stephanie quickly left and headed back to her office.

"John, what is wrong with you? You love Keleigh and you know you meant the promise you made her. Why would you say that?" Kofi asked once Stephanie was gone.

"I just was angry because she wants us to go away to Corpus for a few days and I can't leave this case right now."

"John, don't be such an ass." Chris added. "You have a beautiful, hot wife who wants some alone time with you. Take her to Corpus for a few days. You guys have been so busy with work lately."

"I just can't leave this case right now. I don't want to leave it."

"John, we can handle this for a few days. Take your wife on vacation." Jerry said walking up. He had heard what Stephanie had said.

"Jerry, this is important. We are close to some evidence. I know it."

"John, I can make this a direct order. You have been so focused lately that I'm worried about your judgment on the job. I want you focused on the job. So, take a few days off and take your wife somewhere. When you get back, you will feel better and do your job better."

"Okay. I will take a few days off but I want to be notified if anything comes up."

"Deal. Now get back to those files and after work, do something special for your wife."

Jerry walked back to his office and sat down. He took out a photo of him, his ex-wife, Claire, Trent, Katherine and Keleigh. It had been taken when Keleigh was ten. He had promised Trent to take care of Keleigh and he was going to. He didn't want John to turn into Trent. Trent had hurt Katherine so much with the obsession and he was very cruel to her. He threatened to divorce her many times and take Keleigh away. He usually made that threat when Katherine would question him about Dave Batista Sr. and ask him to spend more time with her and Keleigh.

Jerry could see the similarities with John and Trent and he wanted to stop it before it got bad. He wanted to protect Keleigh and he knew how much she loved John. He wouldn't allow things to get worse.

Stephanie was shocked when she got back to the office and found that Keleigh had left. She asked her dad who said that Keleigh came to him and told him she wasn't feeling well so he let her leave. Stephanie knew Keleigh was upset over her marriage and probably wanted some time away.

Keleigh left the FBI building and headed to the place she always loved as a child. It was a lakeside cabin that her parents had own and it was now hers. She hadn't been there since the whole thing happened with Tyler and she wanted some time away. Randy had gone with her that time and it was nice to have him there to help her deal with things.

John headed home early and was shocked to find that Keleigh wasn't' there. He found a note she wrote him and his first thought was that she had left him. He hated to think she had. He loved her so much and he regretted each time he got angry or said something he shouldn't have.

"_John, I know your first thought when reading this is that I left you but that's not the case. I need a little time to clear my head and I think you do also. I love you so much and I want nothing more than us to work this out. But I don't know if that is what you want. Lately, I feel that you hate me and hate that we are married. Before me, you could work any case and not worry about someone asking you to spend time with them. Take this time to find out what you want. If you don't' want to be married to me anymore, then okay. We can file for divorce and end this. I love you and I don't want to divorce but I'm not going to make you stay in something you don't' want. I'm not going to make you stay married to me. I'm just going away for tonight. I will be back tomorrow and we can talk. Just know I love you so much. Love, Keleigh."_

John was shocked at her words. He never thought she felt that he hated her. That was the furthest thing from the truth. He loved her more than anything and wanted nothing more than their marriage. He had to figure out how to fix this. He had to show her how much she meant to him. But he also knew that she obviously needed this night away from things. When she got back tomorrow, he would show her how much she meant to him.

Randy had watched Keleigh leave the FBI building and knew she was upset about something. He called Mike "The Miz" Mizanin and asked him to come and watch John while he followed his wife. Randy explained that Batista wanted the wife followed also. Once Mike got there, Randy left and headed to Keleigh's home. She was leaving when he got there and he knew exactly where she was going. He followed her to her parents' cabin. He made sure to stay back so she wouldn't notice he was following her. He arrived at the house and headed to the door.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" She asked shocked to see him.

"I saw you leave and knew you were upset. I thought that maybe you needed someone to talk too." He said walking in. The cabin was just as it had been the last time they were there.

"My husband and I are just having some issues." She replied before sitting down on the sofa.

"What kind of issues?" He asked sitting beside her.

"He is so obsessed with Batista that I feel he hates me and hates that he married me."

"I don't think he could ever hate you."

"He wants nothing more than to get Batista no matter what. Before he married me, he was free to take any case and not worry about someone asking him to spend time with them. Now, he has a wife who wants some time with him." She started to cry a little.

"K, he loves you and he is probably just stressed from things."

"No. He hates that he married me."

"K." He hugged her. "He doesn't hate you. He loves you."

"I don't know that. We have just been so distant lately. I want my husband back. The one who was romantic and loving. Not the one who wants anything more than to get Batista."

He held her as she cried more. He knew this was breaking her. He had seen how obsessed John was with Batista. That couldn't be easy on her marriage.

She pulled away from him and was shocked when he kissed her. It wasn't something he planned to do. It just happened but he felt her kiss him back and before long they were making love the sofa. He knew he should stop it before it got too far but he wanted nothing more than to be with her despite the fact that she was married. He knew she was upset over her marriage and not thinking clearly but he wanted her more than anything despite the consequences of things from Batista or her husband.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Randy watched as Keleigh slept in his arms. She looked so peaceful not like she had been the night before, stressed and hurting from what was going with John. He knew she was vulnerable and he should have stopped what happened between them. But he wanted it to happen with her even though she was married. It was obvious that last night she needed something. Whatever was going on with her husband was really hard on her and she needed him. He felt her start to wake up.

"Good morning." He said as she did.

"Morning." She replied. It was then that she realized what happened. "Oh my god. Please tell me I didn't cheat on my husband."

"I'm sorry K."

"How could I do that? I love my husband."

"I know you do." He said getting up and getting dressed. "K, I'm not expecting anything to come from this."

"Randy, I'm sorry if I did something to make this happen." She said getting up and getting dressed herself.

"K, you didn't. I knew what this was and I knew it would be nothing more."

"Randy, I love my husband so much. How can I tell him that I cheated on him?"

Randy sighed and sat down beside her. He debated about telling her that John had cheated on her. But he knew he couldn't hurt her like that.

"Keleigh, you love him and you don't have to tell him. We can keep this between us."

"I'm not sure I can. I want to work things out with him. How can I work on my marriage if I'm keeping this secret?"

"Whether you tell him or not, is up to you. I'm leaving it up to you." Randy wanted her to be with him but he knew he couldn't' make her leave her husband. He knew how much she loved him. "Keleigh, you need to talk to him. Call him and invite him up here. You two need to talk away from everything dealing with your jobs and Dave."

"Yeah, I guess we do. Why are you always so understanding about things with me?"

"Because I love you K. We have been friends forever. Now, I'm going to go and you need to call John."

"What about your surveillance on me and John?"

"I will tell Dave that you and John went on a trip. Which is the truth." He walked to the door and turned to hug her. "I love you K. I'm always here for you."

He kissed her and left. He called Mike and told him that John's wife was still at the cabin and he had overheard her saying John was going to be joining her.

After Randy left, Keleigh called John. She waited while his cell phone rang.

"Keleigh, I have been so worried." John said when he saw it was her.

"I'm sorry I just left. I needed some time alone."

"I understand. K, I love you and I never meant for you to think I hated you. I love you."

"John, we need to talk this out. I'm at my parents' cabin. Come to the cabin and we can talk. I want to talk away from Houston and FBI. We need some time."

"Alright. I'm on my way." He hung up and headed out.

After she got off the phone with John, she walked back into the living room. One look at the sofa and she immediately went to what happen between her and Randy.

_Flashback_

_She pulled from him and was shocked when he kissed her. She felt herself deepen the kiss with him. All thoughts went out of her head as they kissed. She just wanted to forget the fight between her and her husband and how much she believed that he hated her. She felt his hands under her shirt and it was soon on the floor. She then removed his too. He kissed her again and laid her back on the sofa. He covered her with his body and continued to kiss her. He removed her jeans and then his own. They were soon making love. As they were, any thoughts she had were gone. She put everything that was going on her life in the back of her mind. _

Keleigh shook the memory out of her mind. She knew she had to decide if she was going to tell John. She knew if they were going to work on their marriage, he needed to know but there was another part of her that didn't' want to tell him for the fear that he would leave her. Finally, she realized that she had to tell him. She had to be honest with him and whatever happened she would deal with. She only hoped that he wouldn't leave her. That he would forgive what she did and they could move on from it.

She heard John's SUV drive up and knew it was time. She took a breath and opened the door.

"K, I missed you and I'm so sorry." John said hugging her.

"I missed you too." She said hugging him back.

"Keleigh, I'm sorry. I hate that I made you think I wanted to get a divorce. That is the last thing I want. I love you so much and I hate that I was a jerk. I never should have said what I said. I meant that promise to you. I'm sorry I put this case before you. It was stupid of me. K, I love you. You are who I want forever."

"I love you too. John, I was angry about you choosing this case over me. But I don't' want a divorce. I love you and I want nothing more than us to work this out and be together."

"Great. Then we can go home and be happy." He said quickly.

"John, we still have some things to work out. I need to tell you something and after you hear it, it might change your mind about things."

"Okay tell me." He said sitting down on the sofa.

"When I got here, I ran into an old friend. We talked about things and we ended up sleeping together. I never meant for it to happen. I'm not the cheating type but I did cheat. I'm so sorry and I understand if this changes things for you."

John thought about what she told him. He was angry that she cheated on him but he also knew he had cheated while on assignment. So, how could he really be angry plus he didn't want his marriage to end. He loved her and this was a mistake which she was admitting.

"Do you have feelings for this person?"

"Not like that. He and I have been friends since we were six. It just happened. Does he have a special place in my heart? Yes. But I don't love him like I love you. You are my husband and I only want you."

"I have to be honest. I am angry that you cheated but I can understand why you did. K, I love you." He debated about telling her that he cheated but he knew she was right. If they were going to work out their marriage, he had to be honest. "K, I have to tell you something and it's going to be hard."

"You're leaving me right? You can't handle that I cheated." She replied. She was certain he was going to leave her.

"No, I'm not leaving. K, when I was on assignment with Mickie Batista, I slept with her. It was just one time but I did."

"I asked you over and over again if you slept with her. Why didn't you tell me when I asked?" She was angry but more that he lied to her than he cheated.

"I didn't want to hurt you. We had just lost Grace and it was a hard time. I couldn't hurt you like that. I regret it so much. If I could take it back, I would but I can't. Just know that it meant nothing. She was my assignment and I let the assignment take over. I'm sorry K."

"John, I would have understood. I know assignment sometimes take on a life of their own. What hurts is the lying. I hate that you lied to me. That is what's hurt."

"I know and I regret cheating and I regret lying. K, I love you and only you. What happened with Mickie was nothing. It meant nothing. I made a mistake one I deeply regret."

"I know you do." She knew he regretted. She really couldn't be angry about him cheating since she had done the same.

"Keleigh, do you think we can get past this?"

"I think we can but it will take some effort from you and me." She replied to him. "John, I love you and I want to make this marriage work. You want that too right?"

"Yes. I want our marriage. I love you K."

"Alright. Then I propose we start over. Forget that you slept with Mickie and I slept with that person. We start over and make this our new start. We need to spend time together as a couple. The holidays will be coming up soon. I want us to stay home and spend it together."

"You're right. We need time together alone. No Batista, no work, or FBI anything."

"Exactly. So, do you have some days off?"

"I do. Jerry told me to take a few days off."

"Good. Then you can stay here with me. We can work on our marriage away from the FBI."

"Yeah. We can." He leaned in and kissed her.

She knew not everything was settled yet but the next few days would help them do that. She wanted her marriage and was going to do whatever to make it work. She loved John and he was all she wanted. But she couldn't forget that she slept with Randy but she was going put it out of her mind. It was a mistake one she didn't plan on repeating.

Later that night, John planned a special evening for her. He knew he had to make everything up to her. To show her that she mattered to him more than anything. Keleigh had gone upstairs to shower and get dressed. He had told her they were going to a restaurant for dinner. Keleigh walked downstairs and she was shocked at the sight.

"You did all of this?" She asked him.

"Yes. I wanted to apologize again for our fight." He walked over to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry that I got angry and was a jerk. I meant that promise I made you and I'm sorry that I broke that. I love you so much. You are the most important thing to me."

"It doesn't always seem that way." She replied.

"I know and I'm sorry. Keleigh, you are my life. You make me the best person. Before you, my life was meaningless, you gave meaning. You helped me realize that love was wonderful. You are the person I love more than anything. I promise to try to always remember that and keep you first. Do you forgive me for being such a jerk?"

"Yes, I do forgive you and I love you." She kissed him.

They sat down and had dinner. Keleigh couldn't believe that he had got all her favorite things including Tiramisu, her favorite dessert. After dinner, they headed into the living room which was also decorated with candles. Just as they got into the living room, "Can't help falling in love with you" came over the speakers.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked her holding out his hand.

"Of course." She took his hand and he pulled her close as they danced.

It reminded her of their first vacation together which was in Corpus. When he had the hotel set up a romantic dinner on the rooftop terrace. That was one of times that made her fall in love with him and she did love him more than anything. She just wished that he didn't let his job get in the way. She laid her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance. She loved when he was romantic. She loved him even when his obsession with Batista got the better of him but she loved his romantic side even more.

"I love you K, more than anything." He whispered as they danced.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

She kissed her husband again and began unbuttoning his shirt. They were soon on the sofa making love. Afterwards as they laid there, John remembered the gift he had gotten her to make up for being a jerk.

"I almost forgot, I got you something." He got up and walked over to the place he hid it. "Here you are." He handed her the black velvet box.

"You didn't have to do this." She said opening it. "It's beautiful." She held up the locket. She read the engraving. "To my heart and soul, love John. Thank you, I love you."

"I hoped you would like it." He kissed her again.

"I love it and I love you. But you really didn't need to buy me anything."

"I know but you deserve it." He kissed her again and they made love again.

She was happy that things were good with them again despite the fact that both cheated and had the big fight. She hated when they would fight. She just wanted him to put her first and he had promised to try and that was all she could ask for.

Please Review!


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. As you can see I have changed the name of the story because I"m not sure if I am going to rewrite Hearts and Lies. I hope you will continue to like this.

* * *

They left the cabin a few days later. It was Christmas coming up and Keleigh wanted to spend it at their house. She spent Christmas with Jerry and his wife last year because John was on assignment. She wanted them to finally have Christmas in their home.

"K, are you sure you didn't' want to stay at the cabin?" John asked as they drove to a Christmas tree lot.

"No. I want us to spend Christmas at our house. I want to decorate a tree, decorate the outside of the house, bake Christmas cookies, and make Christmas dinner. But most of all, I want to spend it with my husband." She replied before leaning over to kiss him.

"Alright. So, do you have enough lights at home?" 

"No. We need more. I want to decorate the tree, the house, have lighted reindeer, light candy canes to light the walk way. Just everything." "Okay, baby." He laughed. She loved Christmas and always liked to go all out. The first Christmas they were together, they went see his dad and then headed to San Antonio. "Here we are."

"Excellent. Now we must look for the perfect tree." She said getting out quickly.

John followed and watched as she looked for the perfect tree. They had just came to the one she thought was perfect when his cell phone started ringing. It was Kofi calling.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I have to take this." He said to her.

"No problem. Just find me when you're done." She replied. She wasn't going to make a big deal about it. They were starting over and she was determined to be more understanding.

She started looking around for another tree. She wanted the perfect tree and she wasn't going to stop until she found it. She looked around some more and finally she found the perfect tree.

"Oh my god, this is it." She said excitedly. She looked around for John but she didn't see him. She turned back to the tree so, she could make sure no one got it. 

"It's a nice tree." A voice said from behind her.

She turned and was shocked to see Dave Batista standing there.

"Thank you." She said quickly just as the salesperson came over. She worried he was following her so he could kidnap her and make John pay for everything.

"Wrap it for you, Ms?" He asked.

"Yes but how much?" 

"Ninety dollars." 

"I think we can do better for this beautiful young lady." Dave said to him. "She can have the tree for forty."

"That's not necessary. I will pay the ninety. After all it's for charity right?" She pointed to the sign that said it was to help the homeless. She pretend that she didn't know he was a well known mobster. That she was merely a woman looking for a tree not an FBI agent or the wife of John Cena.

"No. You can have it for forty." Dave said again. He turned to the kid who waiting. "Ring it up at forty."

"Yes, sir." He said walking away.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the tree." He said walking away. He couldn't resist the urge to talk to her. He had seen her once in the grocery store and now here. He honestly thought he would never see her again. She was still sweet and naive as he remembered. She honestly thought the money would go to charity but in reality, it was laundring money for him.

"Did you find the tree?" John said walking up.

"I did. What do you think?" She said showing him.

"I like it." He replied looking at the tree. It was an almost eight foot full blue Canadian pine.

"Great. The kid is ringing it up and wrapping it for us to take home. We still have to go to Home Depot and get some lights." She said walking toward the register.

"Okay." He replied following her. 

They paid for the tree and it was put in his truck. Once it was loaded, they headed to Home Depot for some lights.

"Okay, we have the lights for the tree. Lights for the outside of the house. Do we need anything else?" 

"Yes, we have to get the lighted reindeer, the candy canes that light up. A wreath, some candles for the windows and the Christmas village for the table." She said excitedly.

John had to laugh again at her. She wanted their house to look like a Christmas play land. 

Randy watched from afar as John and Keleigh shopped. Batista had told him to watch Cena and his wife some more. Randy couldn't' help but be sad by the sight of John and Keleigh. He wanted to be the one she laughed with. The one she picked out Christmas stuff with. He couldn't help but realize if things had been different, he would be the one with her. But it didn't' work out like that. He was forced now to watch her and her husband be happy together. John was the one she loved. She wanted him. She wanted to be with her husband. Randy sighed again and continued to follow her and John.

They left Home Depot and headed home. Once they got there, Keleigh helped John unload everything. She helped him set up the tree and then put the lights on it.

"Do you need help decorating outside?" She asked him.

"I'm not decorating by myself. I did call to Kofi and he is on his way over to help. You can decorate inside."

"That's great and nice of him." She said as she helped him take some things outside. "I will decorate inside then."

"Okay, babe, tell me where you want things." He said as he began taking things out of the box. 

Kofi arrived later on and help John decorated. Randy watched from the house across the street. Dave had arranged for the family to be moved somewhere else. He wanted them to watch Cena continually. Randy had a feeling that Dave wasn't' done with Cena. He was planning something but he could only hope it had nothing to do with Keleigh.

"Here I thought you guys would like some hot cocoa." Keleigh said walking out with some mugs of hot cocoa. "It's my own special formula."

"Sounds great." Kofi said taking a mug. "Wow, that's really good. What is in it?"

"Its white chocolate mocha hot chocolate with a dash of dark chocolate."

"Well, it's very good." He said as both he and John enjoyed the cocoa.

"It looks so good you guys." She said looking at the house. "It's exactly like I wanted."

"Good." John said kissing her.

"Well, I'm off. See you later." Kofi said heading to his car.

Once he was gone, Keleigh turned to her husband. He was plugging everything in. She was so excited they were together for Christmas. She wanted it to be a new start and forget about the past.

"Well, I sat up the Christmas village plus the candles. I also decorated everything in the house. Now all that is left is our tree. I want us to decorate it together." She kissed him and headed inside.

John followed her in and they began decorating the tree. He saw that she had gotten out all the ornaments she had gotten from the warehouse when she cleaned out her parents things. Most were from when she was kid but he also saw she had some new ones too.

"I thought we could start a new tradition." She said getting out an ornament she had gotten.

"Okay, what kind of tradition?" He asked.

"I want us to get a new ornament every year. One that is meaningful to us. I picked out this one. I hope you like it." She handed him the Santa bear ornament.

"I love it and I love the tradition." He said kissing her.

They began putting the ornaments on the tree. As they were, he came across ones that he knew she bought when she was pregnant. One said baby on the way and had the previous year. He began to find more ornaments from that time. Most said expectant mom or something like that. He then came upon one that said Grace Cena and it had the date she was born and the date she died on it.

"I had that one made a few weeks ago. I wanted us to always remember Grace. Even when we have more children, I want us to remember her." Keleigh said walking over to him. 

"We will remember her always." He said hanging it on the tree. "What about the others?"

"I don't want them on the tree. We can pack them up for now." 

"Alright. If you want." He said placing them back into the box. He knew it was the perfect time for her to open one of his presents he got her. "I thought I would let you open a present early."

"Okay." She smiled.

"Here you go." He said handing her a small box. 

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." She said holding up the crystal wind chime that had different Christmas things on it.

"I thought you would like it. I'm going to hang it up outside." He took it from her and headed outside. Once it was up, he headed back inside. "K, where did you go?" He walked in and didn't see her anywhere. He heard the radio come on and start playing some soft Christmas music. He turned to see her dressed in a red lingerie set that she obviously bought for Christmas.

"Wow, that's a nice outfit." He said as she walked over to him.

"Well, we are starting anew and I thought a new outfit would be appropriate." She kissed him.

"When did you have time to get this?"

"I bought it a while ago and had planned on surprising you with it on Christmas but I couldn't wait." She kissed him again. "Now, let's forget about the decorating and spend some time together."

She led him over to the sofa and put on a different song. She started dancing like she learned in the class she took. She started to strip for him and soon she was down to almost nothing. It was then that he pulled her to him and they starting making love on the sofa.

"I love you K." He whispered to her as they laid there.

"I love you too." She replied as she snuggled close to him.

"I'm sorry again about everything." He said to her.

"Shhh, no." She said putting a finger to his lips. "We aren't talking about that anymore. We are putting it behind us and we are starting over."

"Right." He kissed her and they started to make love again.

He felt bad that everything had gotten so crazy between them. He hoped that he could keep work at the office and not bring it home with him. He knew it would be difficult but his life with Keleigh was the most important thing.

Please Review! Just an sweet chapter about John and Keleigh. 


	33. Chapter 33

Once Christmas and the holidays were over, their life went back to normal for them with the exception of taking time to be together. Keleigh didn't want their marriage to suffer because their jobs were so stressful.

"So, Keleigh, things okay with you and John?" Stephanie asked as she, Keleigh and Candice, another agent, were working out in the FBI gym.

"Yes, the time away was just what we needed." Keleigh said as she punched the bag. "We had a great Christmas together."

"Good, because you and John are a great couple." Candice replied punching the other one.

"I happen to agree. I know him catching Batista is important and I told him that but he knows that our marriage is important too."

"Keleigh, are you sure John can do that?" Stephanie asked. She wasn't sure that John could put Keleigh first anymore. She worried that John would lose his temper with Keleigh.

"Yes, he can do that. Stephanie, why are you so sure that John will snap and hit me?"

"It is just how his temper is. Everyone knows he has one and it is only a matter of time before he loses it with you."

"You are wrong. John wouldn't do that." Keleigh was getting a little angry that Stephanie was so sure that John would do that. "And I'm done working out. I want to see Grace's and my parents' grave before it is late."

Keleigh left Stephanie and Candice at the gym and headed out. She drove to the cemetery and went to where her daughter and parents were. She placed lilies on her parents' graves and roses on her daughter's.

"I just wanted to come by and see you all. I miss you all so much. Mom and Dad, I miss you every day and all you have missed out on. I wish you were here to help me when I need it. There are sometimes when I need guidance and I feel that Stephanie or Jerry doesn't understand. I don't know what I am trying to say. I just wanted to talk to you and see if maybe some guidance would come."

She moved to Grace's grave. Her beautiful little girl who was taken too soon. She looked at the angel on the grave and it always made her smile.

"My sweet Grace. I miss you so much. I wanted to be a mom so much and when you were taken away, I was broken. I always wonder what you would be like now. You would be nine months old now. I'm sure you would be crawling." Keleigh wiped a tear from eye.

"I just wanted to come and see my girl. I will be back in a few days. I love you baby girl and I miss you."

Keleigh took one last look at her daughter's and her parents' graves before walking back to her SUV. She wanted to get home. She arrived a short while later and started cooking. She was shocked when John arrived a little after her.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you so soon." She said when he walked in.

"Well, I figured instead of having dinner with Kofi and the guys looking over files, I would rather have dinner with my beautiful wife." He kissed her before heading to change clothes.

Keleigh was happy and pleasantly surprised that he had chosen her over work. She hoped it was a sign that the time away and spending time together at Christmas, that he was finally getting away from his obsession. She finished dinner and set it on the table.

"So, how was your day?" Keleigh asked as they ate.

"It was uneventful. We just looked into some files. I honestly am beginning to think that Batista isn't going to slip up. So, I talked to Jerry and we are going to see about some of his associates."

"That sounds like an excellent plan." She was happy that he was moving on from Batista. Maybe the obsession was finally over.

"So, how was your day?"

"Same as always. I worked out with Stephanie and Candice and then I went to see my parents and Grace's grave." She replied.

"I hope we can go together on Sunday. I hate that you went alone."

"I sometimes need to. I like to have the alone time with Grace and my parents."

"I'm so sorry about Grace. I know it was my fault. If I hadn't been on assignment, our daughter would be alive." John always felt guilty that he had been on assignment. "But it is also Batista and Mickie's fault. I will always blame them for what happened."

"John, it's no one fault. It is just how it is. I'm not going to lay blame on anyone and I hope you don't either."

"I can't help it. I just, I wanted to be a dad more than I thought."

"I know. I wanted to be a mom."

"We are still going to try for another baby right?" They had talked about it and he wanted them to have one.

"Yes. I want us to have a baby." She replied.

"Good. K, I want us to have a baby and put everything behind us."

"We are. We are starting new and leaving the past behind." She got up and walked over to him. She sat down on his lap. "In fact, let's start now."

She kissed him and then she got up and led him to their bedroom. As they were making love, she hoped she got pregnant soon. She was ready to give up the FBI and be a stay at mom. She was just ready to give up the FBI entirely. She thought if she wasn't an agent it would be better for their marriage.

The next three months went by smoothly. John and Keleigh didn't have any major fights. Just the everyday fights most couples have. Everything between them was blissfully happy. The only thing frustrating was the fact that Keleigh wasn't pregnant yet. But she knew it would happen so she tried to remain optimistic.

John and his team continued to look into some of Batista's associates and some of his holdings. They hoped that one of them would give up Batista and testify against him if they quoted the Rico laws.

"So, John, everything okay with you and K?" Chris Masters asked.

"Yeah. She is just frustrated that we aren't pregnant yet."

"It will happen." He replied.

"Anyway, let's get back to work." John got the files he was looking over.

Chris watched as Kofi and John read some files. He knew what they were looking for but he was paid to make sure they found nothing.

Randy arrived at Batista's mansion for the meeting. Cena was being watched by the spy in the FBI so, he was free from watching.

"Randy, glad you could come. I wanted to talk to you." Dave said coming into the room.

"What about?" Randy asked.

"It's time for me to meet the lovely Mrs. Cena." He replied. He had gotten the information from his spy and realized exactly who she was.

"You want to meet Cena's wife?" Randy was shocked. Dave had told him and Mike that he wasn't going after her. "You said you didn't want to know anything about her."

"I've changed my mind." Dave sat down at his desk. He took the file out of the desk. "This is the file on Keleigh Cena. I know all about her. She was Keleigh Hahn before she married Cena. Her father was Trent Hahn, the agent who tried to take down my father. Her mother, Katherine was killed in the auto accident. Keleigh went to live with Jerry Lawler and his wife until she went to college. She joined the FBI after law school. She married Cena almost two years ago. They lost their daughter Grace when she was stillborn not long after Cena's cover was blown."

Randy wondered if Dave knew about his relationship with Keleigh. He looked up and saw Dave watching him and he knew that he did know.

"I see you're thinking if I know about your connection to her." Dave said to him. "I do. I know you grew up next door to her. You guys have talked recently and I know she had an affair with you."

"It wasn't an affair. It was one time." Randy replied.

"I know that. But I think she would be open to having one with you."

"No, she loves her husband."

"Would she love him if she knew he cheated on her with my sister?"

"She knows. He told her when they went away for the weekend before Christmas."

"Well, I still want to meet her. It's time that Cena pay for what he did."

"What are you going to do to Keleigh?"

"You are going to bring her to me." Dave said without answering Randy's question. "Then I will call Cena and let him know I have her. He will come to where I have her and I will make him watch what I do to her."

"Dave, leave her alone please. It's not her fault what Cena did." Randy hoped he could stop Dave from hurting her.

"No it's not. There is more to this then you know. But for now, you will bring her to me or I will kill you."

"I will bring her." Randy got up and walked out. He knew if he didn't' bring her someone else would. He had to protect her and the best way was for him to bring her to Dave.

Keleigh headed home after work. She and John had lunch and he told her that he wouldn't be late coming home. She was excited because she was certain she was pregnant. She had stopped at the drug store on the way home for a home pregnancy test. She prayed that she was pregnant. She arrived at home and was shocked to see Randy waiting.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as she got out of her SUV.

"Dave wants me to bring you to him. Keleigh, I don't know what he is planning."

"I have no choice right?"

"Yes. I bring you no matter what."

"Alright." She headed into the house first to put her stuff there. "Do I have time to do something quick?"

"No. I can't let you leave John a note. Dave will call him and let him know he has you." Randy took her arm. "K, please just come with me."

"Alright." She left everything and headed out with him.

Once she was in his car, he headed to the place that Dave wanted to keep her at. Randy hoped Dave would let him stay with her. He knew that even though she was an FBI agent, she was afraid that what Dave would do. She was quiet as he drove to the warehouse out of town.

She was afraid of what was coming. She had no idea what Batista had in store for her. But she knew that she had to be careful because she wasn't sure if she was pregnant or not. She had to protect herself as if she was pregnant. She hoped that once John came to where Batista said he would let her and John go. But she knew the odds were not good.

Please Review


	34. Chapter 34

Randy arrived at the warehouse and opened the door for Keleigh. He was afraid for her. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He wished he knew what Dave was planning. He only hoped that Dave let him stay with her. He would stop Dave from hurting her. Randy walked in the warehouse and saw Dave waiting. He hated the way Dave was looking at her.

"I have her." Randy said as they walked up to Dave.

"Excellent job Randy." Dave replied. He walked over to where they were. "Well, Mrs. Cena, we met at last."

"Mr. Batista." She replied. "You know this isn't the first time we have met."

"Right. The Christmas tree lot. I hope you enjoyed the tree." He said as he walked around her. "Have a seat."

"No. I want to stand."

"I said have a seat." He pushed her into the nearby chair. "When I tell you something I expected you to do it."

Randy moved to stand by her. He noticed that Dave didn't try to stop him. He wished he knew what he was planning.

"What are you going to do me?" Keleigh asked.

"I'm going to call your husband and tell him I have you. Then he will come here and I will make watch as I have a little fun with you."

"What do you mean?" She hated the way he said that.

"You really are pretty. I thought so when you're fifteen and I do now." He replied as he placed his hand on her cheek. She pulled her head away. "I don't want you trying anything so, tie her up." He said to Randy.

Randy walked over and got the rope. He then tied her to the chair. He tried to not make it too tight. "I'm sorry, K." He whispered to her.

"Enough. Randy, you may leave."

"Dave, I would like to stay."

"I know you would but no. This is my time with her. You had your little affair with her. You might get her if I can get rid of Cena for you." He motioned for Jeff and Matt to escort Randy out. He told them to stay outside with him until he decided when to call Cena.

Randy noticed the scared look Keleigh had. He wanted to stay but he knew Dave or one of the other guys would kill him. He had to stay alive to help her. He sat down with the guys and they started to play cards while Dave was behind the door with Keleigh.

"What did you mean? I was pretty at fifteen." Keleigh asked

Dave laughed and then moved to sit in front of her. "My father wanted to take out yours. He had me follow Trent Hahn. I learned everything about your father. I followed you and your mother. I saw you picking out your prom dress. I saw you hanging out with friends. After the death of my wife, I started working for my dad. When I saw you, it was like she came back to life again. You look so much like her. I fell in love with you immediately."

"You couldn't." She replied.

"Oh, but I did. I vowed to make sure you weren't hurt by my father. The day before the accident I was watching your house and your dad caught me." He said as he thought back to that day.

_Flashback_

_Dave Jr. stood outside the window of the house that belonged to FBI agent Trent Hahn and his family. He was standing in front of the window of the bedroom of Trent's fifteen year old daughter, Keleigh. He knew he shouldn't be watching her but she was so beautiful. He listened as she played her stereo loudly. She was dancing along with the music. He watched for a few more minutes and was shocked when Trent came out of the house._

_"Hey, get away from that window." Trent yelled to him._

_Dave took running only to trip over a root. Trent caught up with him. He turned him around._

_"What do you want?" Trent asked him. "I know who you are."_

_"I didn't do anything." Dave replied._

_"You were watching my daughter. What do you want?" Trent asked him again._

_"'I'm not here to hurt you. I wanted to warn you. My father is plotting to kill you. You need to take your family and leave."_

_"I know exactly what your father is trying to do." Trent got out his handcuffs and started to handcuff him. "You are under arrest."_

_Dave quickly moved and got out his pocket knife. He knew his father would kill him if he knew what he was doing. He swung at Trent to get him to back off. But Trent came after him and he fell and then Trent fell on him causing the knife to cut him. He ran then and never told his father that he cut the agent._

"I ran and hid the knife under a bridge. I never wanted my dad to find out that I was there." Dave remembered. "I had overheard my dad making the arrangements for the hit. I followed the hit man and paid him to not take out you and your family."

"I don't believe you. You wanted my family and me dead." Keleigh couldn't believe that the accident wasn't an accident. It was hit to take out her dad and it took her mom too and almost killed her.

"I paid him to leave you alone. But he got drunk and hit your father's car." Dave slowly took her hand. "I never wanted to hurt you and your mom. I'm sorry that they died."

"What did your father say about me living?" She wanted to get all the information she could out of him so he would end up in jail.

"He wanted to take you out. He paid others to try but I managed to pay them more or kill them. I couldn't let them hurt her. He believed that your father told you things but I tried to convince him that he didn't. He eventually left you alone when you went to college."

"You can't love me. You don't know me well enough."

"I know all about you. I know you went to live with your dad's partner, Jerry Lawler after your parents died. I know you graduated Rice University with a degree in English. I know you attended Baylor Law School. You joined the FBI shortly after graduation. You were first in your class at Quantico. You were assigned to White Collar Crime where you still work today. You married John Cena in October almost two years ago. You had a stillborn daughter, Grace, born in June of last year. You and your husband have had some issues because of his obsession with me. You had a one night fling with Randy, the guy I hired to followed you. You and Randy grew up together." He got up out of the chair and moved closer to her. "I know all about you."

"If you don't want to hurt me, then you will let me go." She said quietly.

"I didn't want to hurt you but your husband made the mistake of playing my sister and now he has to pay. You made the mistake of being his wife. What did you think about your husband fucking my sister?"

"I didn't know until he told a few months ago."

"So, he lied to you. That's not a good marriage."

"He didn't want to hurt me. We had just lost our daughter."

"Well, it's payback time now. I'm going to use your cell phone and call your husband. It's time Cena and I have a real talk." Dave walked away and got her cell phone. He dialed Cena's number and was surprised he answered so quickly.

"Hey, baby, what's up?" John said when he answered.

"This isn't' your wife Cena." Dave said to him.

"Who is this?" John asked not recognizing the voice at first.

"I'm hurt you don't know. You have obsessed over me for years."

"Batista. Where is my wife?" John asked motioning for Kofi and Chris to begin to trace the call.

"I have your wife. She sure is a pretty thing. How did someone like you get this beautiful blue eyed blond to marry you?"

"You better not hurt her." John was trying to control his anger.

"That depends on you. Come to this address and we will talk about you getting your wife back. Be warned Cena, you bring anyone with you and I will kill her. I found something out too. It seems your wife might be pregnant. If you want her and your unborn child to be okay, then bring no one." The person he sent to look around the Cena house had found the pregnancy test and told him.

"What is the address?" John knew he had to play along. He couldn't risk Keleigh and now the baby. He listened as Dave gave him the address and warned that his people would be watching.

After hanging up with Batista, John told Kofi and Chris what was going on. They told him they would tell Jerry. They tried to get him to let them help but he explained about Keleigh. John quickly made his way out of the FBI building and toward the warehouse. He saw a car following him and knew it was Batista's men. He made his way out of town to the warehouse. He hoped he could save Keleigh. He would give up his life if it meant she and their unborn child were okay.

Please review


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks to everyone who read, reveiwed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Warning:Lanuage and Nonconsenual Sex.

* * *

John arrived at the warehouse and saw that Batista's men were standing out front. He saw Mike Mizanin, Matt and Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton. Behind him getting out the car that was following him was Kane, Adam Copeland, Alex Riley and Tyson Kidd. He knew they were there to make sure that he wasn't followed.

"Cena, Dave is expecting you." Jeff said when John walked up followed by the others. He escorted John into the building where Dave was waiting.

"Search him." Dave told Jeff.

Jeff searched him and took his sidearm and the gun he kept on his right leg. Once he had done that, he nodded to Dave that it was everything.

"Take Cena and put him in the room where his wife is. Tie him to the chair in there." Dave said before turning to Randy. Mike had told him that he believed Randy had feelings for Keleigh and would stop whatever Dave wanted to do. He knew he couldn't have that. "Randy, Kane, follow me."

Randy followed Dave outside. He hoped Dave would let him see Keleigh. He didn't want her hurt but he knew that once Dave set his sight on revenge there was no stopping him.

"Randy, I need you take this package to New York to Chris Irvine." Dave said handing him a manila envelope.

"Dave, I would like to stay." Randy replied.

"I don't need you to stay. I need you to take this to New York. I trust you to do so."

"Alright." Randy hoped he could get out of it once he was away from Dave.

"And to make sure you get on the plane and get to New York, Kane is going with you." Dave motioned for Kane to step forward.

Soon Randy was his way to the airport. He thought about Keleigh the whole time. He hoped Dave wouldn't hurt her. It wasn't her fault what John did to Mickie.

Once Randy was gone, Dave headed back in. He told his guards to make sure no one came in. If any FBI agent showed up other than his spy, kill them. Once inside, Dave walked to where he had Keleigh and now John.

"So, here we are together." He said taking a seat in the chair between them. "I'm sure you're wondering what I have in store for you."

"Just let Keleigh go. Kill me if you want but let her go." John said to him.

"No, let John go. He didn't mean to hurt your sister. He wouldn't do that on purpose." Keleigh said quickly. "You kill me and you hurt him more. So, do that. Kill me."

"This is sweet that each of you is willing to die for the other one but I have something else in mind. Jeff, get in here." Dave yelled to him.

"Yes, boss." Jeff said walking in.

"Take Mrs. Cena into the other room and put her on the bed." Dave watched as Jeff got Keleigh out the chair and headed to the bedroom. She tried get away from him but with her hands tied, she couldn't really do anything. Once Jeff was out of the room, Dave turned to John. "Cena, don't worry, you will join her soon."

"Leave her alone. She isn't a part of this." John desperately wanted to save his wife. He couldn't take it if she was hurt.

"It's done boss." Jeff said walking back in.

"Good. Now, take Mr. Cena into the room also and tie him to the chair." Dave said as Jeff walked over to John.

Once both Keleigh and John were in the room, Dave joined them in the room. He knew what he had planned would hurt Cena more than anything. He only hated that Keleigh would have to be hurt also.

"Well, let's have a little fun." Dave said walking over to the bed where he had Jeff handcuff Keleigh to the bed by using the handcuffs John had on him. "You know Cena, I thought maybe you would like to watch something. Three somethings actually. First, we are going to let your wife see the DVD my men made of you fucking my sister. I bet you didn't know I made one. I had you under surveillance. Secondly, how about a DVD my men took of your lovely wife here fucking Randy. It's a great watch."

"You're lying. My wife made a mistake and slept with an old friend." John replied.

"Oh, you didn't' know that Randy grew up with Keleigh. He lived next door. Now, why would your wife keep that from you?"

"I wanted to protect John and Randy." Keleigh answered. "I knew John would try and get Randy to turn against you and I knew if he did, you would kill him. I knew if Randy were to meet John he would have blown his cover during the assignment. I didn't want anyone getting hurt."

"How sweet of you." Dave laughed. "Now, let's watch your husband fucking my sister."

Dave pressed the play button and watched as he made John and Keleigh watch the DVD. It showed exactly what happened between John and Mickie in the apartment during his assignment. John hated that Keleigh was being made to watch it. He had no idea it existed. Once the DVD was over, Dave stopped it and turned to Keleigh.

"So, still love your husband after watching him fuck another woman?" Dave asked her.

"I do love him. That doesn't change because you show me that DVD." While she hated the sight of John with someone else, it didn't change that she loved him.

"Well, let's see if he feels the same way after he watches the DVD of you fucking Randy." Dave pressed play and the DVD started.

It showed exactly what happen between Randy and Keleigh in the cabin. Keleigh looked over at John as he watched the DVD. She hated that he was being made to watch it. Once it was over, Dave stopped the DVD.

"Now, Cena, do you still love your wife after watching her being fucked by another man?"

"I do love her. I always will. "John replied. It killed him to see her with Randy but he knew it was a onetime thing.

"Well, now that we had established that, let's move on to my real revenge." Dave walked over to Keleigh and sat down on the bed. "I want to see your reaction Cena, when I fuck your wife and I make you watch."

"Stay away from her. Don't do that." John knew because of Keleigh's history, if Dave did that to her, it could possibly damage her beyond repair.

"It is the perfect revenge." Dave laughed as he started to unbutton Keleigh's shirt. He turned to Cena and noticed he was looking away. That wouldn't do at all. "Jeff, get in here."

"Yes, boss."

"I want you to make sure Cena here doesn't look away during this. I want him watching."

Jeff walked over and made John look at Dave who was undressing Keleigh. John tried to turn away from it but Jeff made him look. He tried to get out of the restraints but he couldn't. He knew there was no way he could save his wife and he hated that. He tried everything but nothing work. The restraints were too tight for him to escape.

"Don't do this." Keleigh pleaded with him. All of this was bringing back memories of when Tyler and his friend raped her.

"This is merely payback for what your husband did to my sister. She told me that he forced her so, I figured the perfect revenge was doing the same with his wife." Dave said as he got undressed. "Jeff, put tape over Cena's mouth. I don't want him to say anything just watch."

Jeff did as Dave asked and then Dave did the same to Keleigh. He didn't want to hear her plea with him to stop.

John wanted helplessly as Dave raped Keleigh. He could tell by the look on her face she was going back to when Tyler raped her. John struggled against the restraints and Jeff to try to stop things. But it was no use. He could see the tears in his wife's eyes as this was happening. He continued to try to get out of the restraints. He wondered where her good friend Randy was. Surely he didn't approve of Dave doing this to her.

Randy tried to lose Kane and get back to the warehouse but it was no use. Dave had sent more men to make sure he got on the plane to New York. He was soon in the air and knew there was nothing he could do for Keleigh. He only hoped that Dave wasn't hurting her. Keleigh didn't deserve any of the hurt that Dave might cause her. She didn't know what John had done with Mickie and she wasn't a part of it. She was innocence in all of this. Randy watched the clouds go by and hated that he couldn't help her. He just prayed that she was okay.

Dave finished with Keleigh and then redressed her. He noticed the tears but it didn't matter. Cena had to pay for what he did. Dave knew hurting Keleigh would make the bigger impact on Cena. He looked at Cena who looked angry and hurt by what happened to his wife. Dave had to laugh because it was just what he wanted.

"Cena, I told you this was revenge. You forced my sister to fuck you so I returned the favor by doing the same to your wife. If this ruins your marriage, it is your fault. If this destroys your wife, it's your fault." Dave laughed and headed out. He motioned for Jeff to follow.

He left John tied to the chair and Keleigh handcuffed to the bed. He wasn't done with everything yet. There was still more he wanted. He was considering killing Cena but then he thought about killing Keleigh. He decided to think about things and then make his decision. Should he kill John and be done with it or kill Keleigh and know it would torture John that he couldn't save her.

Kofi told Jerry exactly what John told him and they were coming up with a plan to get John and Keleigh. Jerry hated the thought that Keleigh was being hurt by Batista. Chris watched what they were doing and called Dave and told him that the FBI was making a plan to come. Dave told him to give them the wrong address. He wasn't done with his revenge on Cena yet.

"Kofi do you have the address?" Jerry asked.

"Chris has it." Kofi replied.

"Here you go." Chris said handing Jerry the wrong address.

"Alright. Let's get going. I want to stop Dave from hurting Keleigh." Jerry said as they got ready to deploy to the warehouse.

They left the FBI building and headed to the address. When they got there, they stormed the warehouse but found nothing.

"What the hell?" Jerry asked Chris.

"I gave you the address John left. I guess Batista moved them." Chris said to him.

"Back to the FBI." Jerry said to the team.

They headed back and started trying to figure out where John was. Jerry knew the longer Batista had them, the less chance they would be okay. He prayed Keleigh was okay. But something told him that Dave was making sure John was being tortured by hurting Keleigh. Jerry hoped they would find them and soon.

Please Reveiw


	36. Chapter 36

Before Dave left he had removed the tape from John and Keleigh. He had set up a video camera to record everything. He wanted to know what Cena and his wife would talk about. He felt a little bad for what he done to Keleigh. He had loved her for years after seeing her when she was fifteen. But that wasn't strong enough to overcome his hatred of Cena.

"I want you to watch and make sure no one comes in. Let's give the couple some time alone." He told Jeff as he left the warehouse. He wanted to check on Mickie and his club before coming back.

Once he was certain Batista was gone, John made the effort to talk to his wife. He was sickened at what Batista had done to her and he hated even more that he couldn't save her from it.

"K, I'm sorry. I hate what happened." He said quietly as they were alone. He was still tied to the chair and she was still handcuffed to the bed.

"I don't blame you." She said quietly through her tears. "He is an evil man."

"Yeah he is. K, I left the address with Kofi and Chris. I know they will be here to get us."

"Why aren't they here?" She asked.

"I don't' know. Keleigh, you just don't know how I hate this. I knew Batista was a horrible man but I never thought he was a rapist."

"I don't understand why this happens to me. First Tyler and his friend and now Batista. What did I do to deserve this."

"Nothing. K, this is not your fault. What happened with Tyler wasn't your fault." He tried again to get out of the restraints. "K, I swear I'm going to get us out of here and make him pay."

"Why did you have to sleep with his sister? Why couldn't you just stay faithful to me? Was it so hard to be a faithful husband?" She asked. As much as she denied it a part of her did blame John for this.

"I was lonely, K. I had been undercover for six months and it had been that long since you and I were together. We were still in the honeymoon phase of our relationship when I went undercover. Before my assignment, you and I were having sex all the time. I missed it."

"That doesn't excuse it." She said with a sigh. "John, I love you and I have forgiven you for sleeping with her and then lying to me about it. But what you did with her caused what is happening now."

"I know that. K, once we are out of here and Batista is behind bars or dead, I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you." He decided to ask if what Batista told him was true. "K, are you pregnant?

"I don't know. I think I might be. I was taken before I could take the test." She replied.

"I'm sorry K. So sorry." He decided since they were stuck there he would ask about Randy. "So, what is up with you and Randy? Why didn't you tell me he was the friend from your childhood?"

"I didn't want either of you hurt. I didn't know Randy worked for Batista until the day I went into preterm labor with Grace."

"That was why he helped you. You two were friends." He sighed.

"John, Randy and I grew up together. He was my first lover. He has been there for me since I was six. I only wanted to protect you both."

"I really have no right to be angry. If I hadn't slept with Mickie, then none of this would be happening." He was just about to say something else when Batista walked in.

"Well, I hope you two had a nice talk." He said sitting down by Keleigh. He ran his hand down her arm. "You know Cena, you really lucked out in marrying this one. I remember watching her before and after her parents died. She was and is so beautiful. But I never really thought how good she would be in bed. You and Randy were both lucky to have her. You knew he was her first right and you never forget your first. Now, I have had her too."

"Stop. I know all about my wife and Randy." John replied knowing Batista was taunting him. "You didn't have her, you raped her. What is wrong with you that you could do that to someone?"

"I did what you did to my sister. You sweet talked her into bed and then you forced yourself on her. I was merely returning the favor."

"I didn't force your sister to do anything. She was the one who kissed me first and told me she wanted to have sex. She wanted to lose her virginity and she picked me."

"She thought you loved her. You told her that you loved her."

"I told her what I had to. I was on assignment."

"You like playing with her emotions." Dave said as he began to kiss Keleigh. She turned away as best she could. He made her look at him. "Now, I'm going to continue to play with yours. I'm not going to gag you this time so, feel free to scream and yell. No one will care or hear."

John watched helplessly again as Batista forced himself on her again. He was forced to listen to Keleigh beg Batista not to do it. He listened to her cry as Batista forced himself on her. John struggled against the restraints some more. He tried desperately to get out and save Keleigh from this pain. Nothing seemed to loosen the restraints.

"Stop. Leave her alone." John said trying to get him to stop. "You don't understand what you're doing."

"Don't understand?" Batista said as he stopped. "I understand. Cena, your wife is just paying for what you have done. I want you to feel sick as you watch me fuck your wife over and over. Watch as I force myself into her as she screams out in pain. Listen to her cries as she begs me to stop. Watch as I touch her everywhere and cum inside her."

Batista yelled for one of his men to come in and make sure John watched everything. He made them gag him again. He didn't want to hear Cena anymore. He kissed her again and started to enter her again. He made sure John watched as he did.

John prayed that his team would find them and get them out of there. He had written the address down as Batista gave it to him. He handed it to Chris and told them to make sure Jerry got it and give him time to try to get Keleigh out. He told Kofi and Chris to assemble a team and come. He didn't understand where they were. They should have been here by now.

"Get me an address." Jerry yelled to the team. "I want to know where John and Keleigh are."

"We are trying. We have checked every warehouse that Batista owns. They aren't there." Kofi replied to him.

"Then look for warehouses in the names of his associates or men. They are somewhere." Jerry replied. "Keep looking."

Jerry sighed once he was back in his office. He began to read over some files on Batista. He looked at the photos on his desk. He looked at the one of him, John, Keleigh and his wife on Keleigh and John's wedding day and then he looked at the one he kept from when Keleigh was eight. It was one of her at her first play.

He had an affair with Keleigh's mom for years. It started when he and Trent were both stationed in Tampa. He had seen how Trent treated Katherine. He was horrible to her. It wasn't long before Jerry and Katherine were having their affair. When Katherine got pregnant she wasn't sure who the father was. She told him it would be better if it was Trent's. After Keleigh was born, Katherine told him that Keleigh's blood type didn't match his. She was Trent's child. The affair ended for the next few years as Keleigh was young and Katherine wanted to try to make her marriage work for Keleigh's sake. But Trent's obsession with Dave Batista Sr. caused problems and the affair started again when Keleigh was ten. It continued until Katherine and Trent's death.

As Jerry looked at Keleigh's photo, he prayed that he would find her before damage was done. But he knew that if Batista was like his father, then he was hurting Keleigh for the sake of torturing John. He felt responsible because of what John did on his assignment. Batista was torturing them both because of that assignment. If he could, he would take it back and not put John undercover but he knew it was no use to think that. He could now only hope he found them before any real damage was done.

Please Review!


	37. Chapter 37

Randy managed to ditch Kane and the others in Atlanta during a stopover. He immediately took the next plane back to Houston. He had to save Keleigh from what Dave was doing. Mike had texted him and told him what Dave was doing to her. He told Randy that Dave was raping her in front of John. Randy knew Mike couldn't do anything to stop Dave as Jeff, Matt and everyone else there would stop him. As he sat in the plane, he thought about what to do. He got the air phone and called the FBI building. If he couldn't get there, then he would give them the address. He was shocked that John didn't give them the address. When someone picked up, he asked for Jerry Lawler.

"Lawler." Jerry said picking up.

"It's Randy Orton." Randy replied to him.

"Randy, where are you and Keleigh?" Jerry asked hoping this was the break he needed. He knew Randy from when the kids were younger.

"I'm on my way back to Houston. Dave made me bring Keleigh to him and then sent me to New York. I ditched the other guys in Atlanta and now I'm on my way back." Randy replied quickly.

"Where are Keleigh and John?"

"They are at a warehouse outside of town. The address is 2678 Moore Road. Didn't John leave you it?"

"No. The one he left was wrong. Randy, do you know how Keleigh is?"

"A friend called me and said Dave raped her in front of John." Randy hated to think of that.

"Oh my god. We will get there soon." Jerry hung up and called his team. He told them exactly what was going on. They began to get their things together to storm the warehouse.

Once he hung up with Jerry, Randy thought about everything. He blamed himself for taking Keleigh to Dave. If he hadn't, she would be okay and not going through this. He remembered how she was after Tyler raped her. He knew that it would take her a long time to recover from this if she even did. He only hoped she would.

Dave had finally left Keleigh alone but he moved John to another room and handcuffed him to the wall. John looked around the room and tried to figure out how to escape and get to Keleigh. Once he did and she was safe, Batista was a dead man. He would pay for hurting her like this.

"It's no use Cena. There is no way out." Dave said walking in the room. "I thought it was time we talked without your wife. I must say I have enjoyed her. No wonder you can forgive the fact that she slept with Randy. Why would you want to give up such great sex?"

"Just let Keleigh go. Do what you want to me but let her go. You have done enough damage to her. You have gotten back at me."

"Cena, it's very noble and romantic that you want to me to hurt you instead of her but it's make more of an impact on you if I hurt her." Dave took a seat in front of John. "She is a sweet one though. No one wonder you and Randy both love her. He does you know. He thinks I don't know but I do. He loves her and he wants to be her husband. He wants to be the one she loves and laughs with. My men watched him as he watched you and her. They told me of the looks he gave her and the longing they see. So, I guess I have to decide who she will end up with. If I kill you, then Randy gets her but if I kill her, no one gets her. What to do?"

"Kill me. Let her be with Randy. If it will stop you from hurting her some more, then kill me."

"No. I'm not going to kill you." Dave stood up. "I have hurt your wife enough. Now, it's time for you."

John couldn't react as Dave started punching him and kicking him. With being handcuffed to the wall, he couldn't protect himself. But at least Batista was hurting him and not Keleigh.

Just as Dave was about to hit John again, they heard gunshots. Dave turned to leave and headed to the door. He just made it out into the hallway when he was surrounded by FBI agents.

"Dave Batista, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of FBI agents John and Keleigh Cena." Jerry said as he got out the handcuffs. He put them on him and read him his rights. "You are going down for this."

He pushed Dave to some other agents and they took him outside. The agents arrested the remaining people at the warehouse.

"John." Kofi said walking into the room. He quickly went over and unlocked the cuffs.

"Where's Keleigh?" John asked as Kofi helped him up.

"We are searching the warehouse." Kofi replied helping him walk. "You need medical attention."

"Not until I know Keleigh is safe." John said through the pain.

Kofi helped him upstairs where they were met by Chris and Jerry.

"John, are you okay?" Jerry asked him.

"I will be fine. What about Keleigh?"

"We are searching." Jerry said as he pointed to where the other agents were looking.

"Batista raped her. Over and over again. I witnessed it." John said as they sat him down and a paramedic cleaned him up. "I need to find her."

He tried to get up but Kofi and Jerry held him back. "I have to find her. Let me find her." John pleaded with them.

"Jerry, we found her." An agent said walked up. He pointed to a door a few feet away.

Jerry followed him down the hall. He saw that John and Kofi were following him. He walked into the room and was shocked at what he saw. Batista had obviously hit her at least once. She was still handcuffed to the bed.

"Keleigh, oh my god." Jerry said rushing over. He unlocked her quickly. "It's going to be okay sweetie."

Jerry pulled her into his arms as the paramedics came in. They put her on the gurney and started an IV.

"We will take her to the hospital." The paramedic said to him.

Jerry followed with John and Kofi. He knew John needed to debrief about the situation but he knew that John wanted to be with Keleigh. He told Kofi that they would talk to John at the hospital once he was checked out and they knew Keleigh was going to be okay.

Randy made it to the warehouse just in time to see them take Keleigh into the ambulance. He was approached by Jerry immediately.

"Randy Orton, it's been awhile." Jerry said to him.

"Jerry. Did you get Keleigh and John in time?" Randy asked.

"Yes. Keleigh is on her way to the hospital. She was raped by Batista. John is on his way to the hospital too." Jerry looked at the scene in front of him. "Randy, thanks for the call."

"It was the only option. I finally got away where I could use a phone."

"Randy, would you be willing to testify against Batista?" Jerry asked him.

Randy thought for a minute. He knew if he did, Batista would want him dead. But if he did, it would put Batista in jail. He deserved to be there for what he did to Keleigh. Randy thought back to every moment with her. She deserved to be safe from Batista.

"Alright. I will but I want immunity and protection." Randy said. He knew this was the right thing for everyone.

"Done. We will set it up." Jerry motioned for Kofi to come over. He explained things to him and told Kofi to escort Randy to the FBI building and wait until he got there.

Once Kofi left with Randy, Jerry headed to the hospital with Chris and Jack, a newer agent. He wanted to make sure Keleigh was okay.

"Doctor. I'm here about Keleigh Cena."Jerry said to the doctor after showing his badge. "How is she?"

"She is resting right now. We gave her something to help her sleep." The doctor checked the chart. "She has been through a horrible event. She was raped numerous times. The physical injuries will heal in time. The emotional ones will take longer. I'm recommending therapy which I know she will take based on her previous rape. I also want to keep her here for a few days. When she was admitted her husband said she might be pregnant but she wasn't."

"Alright. Can I see her and John?"

"Yes. Mr. Cena won't leave her side. So, I will take you to their room." He put the chart down and walked down the hall with Jerry, Kofi and Jack behind him. He showed them the room and they walked in.

"John." Jerry said to him.

"Jerry, is Batista in jail?" John asked turning to face him.

"Yes. We have to have your statement and Keleigh's as well."

"I don't want to wake her." John said kissing her hand.

"We will take yours now and get hers later." Jerry said. He motioned for John to step into the hallway.

John kissed Keleigh on the head and headed out. He went to the waiting room with Jerry, Kofi and Jack. He told them everything that Batista said and everything he did to Keleigh. Once they had his statement, they had him signed it. He headed back into Keleigh's room once he was done.

"I'm so sorry baby." John said sitting down in the chair. "I never wanted this to happen."

He kissed her hand and held it in his. The doctor had told him that she would be asleep for awhile but that when she woke, she would probably have nightmares. He also told him that she wasn't pregnant. His fear now was that Batista didn't use anything and as he and Keleigh had been trying for a baby, she stopped taking the pill. He worried that she might be pregnant by Batista. He mentioned it to the doctor who told him that they wouldn't know if she had gotten pregnant during this until three or four weeks. It was a waiting game. He also knew if she was it could be his as they were together the morning she was taken and the night before. He could only wait and see how things came out. He didn't know if Keleigh could take the fact that she might be pregnant by her rapist. Could they deal with it and work through it while working through the rape?

Please Review!


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning Keleigh gave her statement to Jerry about what happened. She couldn't help but cry when she described exactly what Batista had done to her. John comforted her but noticed she tensed when he did. He knew it was going to be a slow process for her to move forward. This rape as well as her previous one was still in her mind.

"Mrs. Cena, I wanted to talk to you about something." The doctor said walking in after Jerry had left.

"What?" Keleigh asked him.

"As an agent, you know we did examine you and did tests on you. We took your clothing and some samples for DNA evidence. We have some drugs to give you for HIV precaution as well as pregnancy prevention."

"What? I'm not pregnant now?" Keleigh was certain she was pregnant.

"No. We don't know if you got pregnant during this event. We can give you the morning after pill to make sure you aren't pregnant. However the choice is yours since your husband told us you were trying to pregnant and you and he were together the day before you were taken and the morning you were taken. So, it's up to you."

"If I'm pregnant, you don't know if it is my husband's or his?" Keleigh knew she wanted to be a mother more than anything. "I don't want the pill. I want to wait and see if I'm pregnant."

"K, what if the baby is his?" John asked her.

"I can't take the pill knowing it might be our baby. We will wait and see if I'm pregnant. If I am, we will deal with it."

"Alright. If that is what you want." John replied to her. He wasn't going to make her do something she didn't want to do not after everything. They would take the chance that it might be Batista's.

"It is." She replied.

"Alright. We will bring you other." The doctor left the room.

"The doctor called your therapist. She is on the way." John said as they sat in the room.

"Good. She understands from last time." Keleigh knew this would be a long process. "John, you know this is going to be a long process."

"I know, K. I talked to the on call therapist. I know this will be tough for you and for me. She suggested joint sessions plus individual ones."

"Alright." She sighed. "John, you don't have to stay with me. If you want out of this marriage, I understand. There will be no hard feelings or anything."

"K, I don't want out of this marriage. I love you." He sat down on the bed. "I know we are in for a very long road but I'm in this forever."

"John, do you get that it took me almost ten months to be able to be with anyone in that way again? I know you. You won't be able to deal with not being with someone in that way."

"K, I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I know it took you a long time to be comfortable making love after the first rape. "He knew that she was thinking about when he was on assignment and how he couldn't even go six months without sex. It caused him to cheat on her. "I know what you're thinking but I can wait as long as it takes. I love you and if we are never together in that way again, it doesn't matter. I'm in this marriage forever."

"Can you really do that?" She looked away for a minute. "John, I love you and I want us to work through this. But I won't make you be in this. I won't make you be with."

"There is no making me do anything. I want to work through. I know we can do that."

"Alright." She smiled just as her therapist came in. "Dr. Graham."

"Keleigh." Dr. Josie Graham said to her. She had been her therapist after the first rape and continued to be when she lost Grace. "I'm so sorry this happened again."

"Thank you." Keleigh replied.

"But we know what to expect. This your husband?"

"Yes, this is John."

"Mr. Cena, nice to meet you." Josie shook his hand. "I understand from the on call therapist, she suggested some joint sessions?"

"Yes, John and I want to do that." Keleigh said quickly.

"Alright. Once you are out of here, we will set up joint sessions for the both of you, individual sessions with Keleigh. John, do you want to do individual session with me or another therapist?"

"With you." John knew it would be easier to see her.

"Alright. Guys know you can work through this and get back to where you were in your marriage. It will take patience and time. But if you both put the effort into it, I know you can get back."

"Thank you, Dr. Graham." Keleigh replied.

"No problem. I will call you about the appointments." Josie said walking out.

"I like her. She helped you last time, right." John said once the doctor had left.

"She did help me."

Keleigh was happy that he wanted to stay and deal with things. She knew she would have let him go if it was what he wanted but she was glad that he wanted her.

Dave Batista sat in the FBI interrogation room waiting for the agent in charge. He knew it wasn't Cena as he was certain that he was dealing with his wife.

"Mr. Batista." Jerry said walking in.

"Mr. Lawler. I know all about you." Dave replied with a smirk.

"Dave, don't say anything." Josh Matthews said to his client.

"Mr. Batista, you know we have proof and witnesses to your assault on Keleigh Cena." Jerry said looking at the file. "You raped her over and over again."

"My client doesn't have anything to say." Josh said to Jerry.

"We were going to offer a deal but since we have all this evidence and your client doesn't want to say anything, we are going for the full sentence. Up to 50 years in prison." Jerry said closing the file. "We have a few witnesses who are going to testify about the other things you do. With that, we can add another 50 years in prison. You will die in prison."

Jerry got up and walked out. He knew that Dave didn't want to go to prison for that long, so he would talk and make a deal. With Keleigh's, John's, Randy's and Mike's testimony, there was no way Batista could talk his way out of it. They had DNA evidence on Keleigh belonging to Batista. He would be going to prison for a very long time.

Dave was taken back to his cell and he saw a few of his men there. He thought about what Jerry said, his lawyer had told him that the evidence couldn't be denied and the testimony of Keleigh would put it over the top. She would be very believable and it would work to convict him. He realized it and knew it was in his best interest to take a deal. He hated that he would be leaving Mickie but he would be leaving her either way. He asked to call his lawyer and told him to make a deal. After talking to the lawyer, the DA decided to offer 25 to 50 years in prison. Batista's lawyer countered with 10 to 25 years. Finally they agree on 15 to 30 years.

Jerry was relieved that Batista took the deal. He asked the DA to make it because he didn't want Keleigh to have to testify. Now, Batista was going to jail and Randy and Mike were going into witness protection. The only thing Jerry needed now was to know who the informant in his department was. That person almost got John and Keleigh killed. He couldn't think of who would be the informant.

After leaving the FBI building when his shift was over, Chris Masters headed to the warehouse. He had been paid by another family to make Batista pay after he was in jail. He had thought with Batista behind bars, he would be out of the money but he was approached by another family. He had called Mickie and asked her to come to the warehouse. Once she was there, he tortured her in another part of the warehouse for information about her brother. Once she gave up the information, he killed her. The family told him to hide the body until they wanted it found. He put her in a locked freezer near the warehouse. He then made it look like she had left town after everything with Dave and John.

Now all he had to do was wait instructions on when to let her body be found and who to frame for the murder. The family told him to let everything go for now and play it like normal. They had a plan for everything and when the time was right, the body would be found.

Please review


	39. Chapter 39

John headed into work a few days later. The doctors had released Keleigh and she was home resting. She had taken a leave of absence from the FBI. She was thinking about leaving the FBI permenantly. She had never really wanted to be an agent. She had become so because her dad had wanted her too. John had a new security system installed and they had found all of the video camera that Batista had put in their house. Jerry put a guard on Keleigh when John wasn't there. He wasn't taking the chance that something else might happen.

"John, how is Keleigh?" Kofi asked as John sat down at his desk.

"She is as good as she can be. She is home resting. I hated to leave her but I needed to finish up some paperwork." John replied as he got out some files.

"Is she going to come back to work?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. She is taking a leave of absence for now." John sighed. "She is thinking about leaving the FBI permanently."

"Maybe that is for the best." Kofi replied. He knew that everything not just the rape had taken its toll on Keleigh over the years.

"I actually think it is. We still don't know if she is pregnant from this and we won't know for about three to four weeks." John sighed. "I just feel that she needs to take the time away."

"I happen to agree with you." Jerry said walking up. "John, my office."

"Yes, sir." John followed Jerry into his office. He knew that Jerry wanted to know how Keleigh was.

"So, John, how is Keleigh really?" Jerry asked sitting down.

"She is okay. She has a long way to go."

"I know that. John, do you want to take some time off to be with her?"

"I actually would like to. Just a week or so."

"Alright, granted. You are on leave from today."

"Thank you." John got up and headed out. Once he packed a few things up, he headed downstairs.

He was to meet Keleigh at the therapist's. They were having a joint session. He and Keleigh each had an individual session a few days before. He wondered about the joint session. He wondered if Keleigh would say that she blamed him. He blamed himself for not being able to stop Batista from raping her.

"You made it." Keleigh said when John walked into the waiting room of the doctor's office. She was worried that he wouldn't because of work.

"Yes, I did. This is important to me K. Jerry put me on leave for a little while. I thought it was best." John said sitting down. "I want us to spend the time together."

"Great." She smiled.

The receptionist called them back and they were shown into Dr. Graham's office. John was a little nervous at what Keleigh would say in the session.

"John, Keleigh, glad you came today." Josie said sitting down at her desk. "Alright, I thought we would jump right in since you both have had individual sessions."

"Alright." Both Keleigh and John said.

"Alright, Keleigh, I want you to tell John what you told me in therapy yesterday." Josie said to him.

Keleigh turned to John to speak. She hoped he didn't hate her for what she was going to say.

"John, I blame you for what happened. If you hadn't slept with Batista's sister, he wouldn't have come after me. He wouldn't have raped me." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I know you had no choice but to watch as he had you tied up. You couldn't save me. But this started with you."

"Alright, John, how to you feel about what Keleigh said?" Josie asked writing some things down.

"I understand what she is saying and she's right. If I hadn't slept with Mickie, Batista wouldn't have gone after her. I regret what happened with Mickie every day. I hate that because of my need to catch Batista, I cheated on my wife and then he made her pay for what I did." John said looking to Keleigh. "She has every right to blame me."

"Keleigh, do you forgive John for what happened?"

"Yes. I forgive him for everything. For sleeping with Mickie and then lying to me. For what Batista did to me. I still blame him but I forgive him also."

"Okay, that's great. John, I want you to tell Keleigh what you told me in therapy."

"K, I blame myself for what happened. I hate that I couldn't save you from this. I'm sorry about Mickie. I'm sorry that I cheated on you. It's a mistake I will regret forever. I know I have said that a lot but you have to know, you mean everything to me. You are my life and I love you. I hope you will let me help you heal from this."

"Keleigh, how do you feel about that?"

"I know you're sorry about it and you regret it." Keleigh took a breath. "John, you have always said I mean everything to you. But I need you to show me that I do. I want you to help me heal from this. But I need to know that you're in this. That you won't cheat on me if we can't ever make love again. I need to know that you can deal with waiting until I'm ready if I'm ever ready. If you can't do that, then we need to end this. I don't want you to be with me because you feel guilty about what Batista did. I don't want you to say you're in this and you can wait and then have you cheat on me with some agent who flirts with you. You have to be sure about this. If you aren't, then leave me now."

"K, I'm in this forever. If we are never intimate again, that's okay. I just want you. I'm not going to cheat on you. I'm in this because I love you more than anything in the world. Not because I feel guilty about Batista. I'm sure you are what I want forever. You are what matters to me."

"Alright, I think you have made a lot of progress today. Keleigh, John, this is going to be a long process. You both seem to be ready to take things slow and that's a good thing. John, you have to be patient with Keleigh. There will be times when you want to get impatient with her over things. But you need to step back and take a breath." She got up and walked to the front of the desk and sat down on it. "But know you both will fight and argue. You can't keep it inside. You have to let it out. But know what you say might change things and could ruin your marriage. You both have to be willing to accept that and deal with each fight together."

"I can do that." Keleigh said to her before turning to John. "Can you?"

"Yes. I can." John knew he would do anything for Keleigh. She was the love of his life and he would stop at nothing to make all of this up to her and make her happy.

"Alright. That's a step. I think we will stop here for now. I will see you in you individual sessions and then we will do a joint session two days from now."

She was making them have two individual sessions and then two joint sessions every week. This was the best way to work through things. Keleigh and John left the office and headed to the parking lot.

"K, do you want to get some lunch?" John asked her.

"Yes." She replied as they arrived at her SUV.

"I will meet you at Romano's?" John asked her.

"Yes."

John knew it was a step. They were taking small steps to get back. He never realized when he started on his obsession with Batista what it would lead to. The effect on his marriage, his career, his life and most importantly, the effect it had on Keleigh.

After Romano's, Keleigh told John she wanted to go home and rest. He told her he had a stop to make and then he would be home. Once Keleigh left, John got into his truck and headed to the cemetery. He wanted to visit Grace's grave. Once he arrived at the cemetery, he headed for Grace's grave. He read the grave stone to himself.

"_Grace Katherine Cena 6/2/09 -6/2/09 Our beautiful Angel who was taken too soon._

"Hey, baby girl, its daddy. I know my visits aren't as often as mommy's." He laughed a little. "I brought you some pink roses. Mommy said that was the prettiest flower for you. Baby, I have no idea what is going to happen. It seems like once we lost you, everything went wrong and I know it was my fault. I should have been there for you and mommy. She had to go through everything alone. I know I let both of you down. But I promise I'm going to be better now. Mommy is going to be my top priority. I'm just sorry that I never realized how much you both meant to me before now. I never gave much thought to being dad until I was told you were on the way. I wanted to be there for mommy but my career got in the way. When we lost you, I was devastated too. I know I didn't get as much time with you as mommy but I love you just as much. I'm sorry baby. Sorry for everything."

"Do you come here by yourself a lot?" Keleigh asked walking up.

"Yes. I don't visit as often as I know you do but I do come." He said turning to face her.

"I know you come. I never said you didn't." Keleigh said a little hurt by his tone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded." He knew he had hurt her by his tone.

"It's fine. John, I want us to come together more. I know we come but I would like it to happen more."

"I want that too." John watched as Keleigh placed a pink rose on Grace's grave.

"I love you baby girl always." Keleigh said softly before turning to John. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? We could have come together."

"I just wanted to talk to her alone. K, I know everything is messed up. After we lost her, things went crazy and I'm so sorry about that."

"I know but we are working through it. John, I do love you more than anything. I know we can work through this."

"I know we can. K, let's go home."

Both said their goodbyes to their daughter and headed home. Seeing John talking to Grace's grave made Keleigh love him more and gave her hope that everything that had almost torn their marriage apart was in the past. That they were moving on and could have the life they wanted. Now the only uncertainty was if she was pregnant. They could only wait and see where fate led them.

Please Review!


	40. Chapter 40

The next month went by quickly for everyone. Keleigh and John both continued their individual therapy and their joint therapy. They were making progress with everything but it was a long road. In her individual sessions, Keleigh was trying to work through being raped twice and everything that came with that. John was working through his guilt for not being able to stop Batista from raping Keleigh and everything that led up to it. Their joint sessions were spent trying to put their marriage back on track and working out the problems in it. Now, it was time for them to find out if Keleigh was pregnant. She honestly didn't know if she wanted to be or not. She wanted to be a mom so much but could she deal with it if the baby was Batista's.

"K, are you ready to go?" John asked walking into the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She replied walking over to him.

"Alright, let's go."

They walked out to her SUV and headed to the doctor's office. Both were nervous about the outcome of this. John worried that if she was pregnant, the baby was Batista's. He wasn't sure he could deal with it if it was. But he loved Keleigh and he would do anything for her including being the father to Batista's child. Keleigh worried if she was pregnant that the baby was Batista's and then John would leave her. She knew he probably wouldn't be able to handle raising the child of the man he hated for years. Her biggest fear was and always had been to be left alone. Since her parents died, she hated feeling alone and being alone.

They arrived at the doctor's office and were shown in. Once they were in the exam room, a nurse came in and drew some blood for the test.

"Keleigh, John." Dr. Nick Summers said coming into the room.

"Dr. Summers." Keleigh said. "So, what did the test say?"

"Well, you are pregnant." Nick said. "So, we need to examine you and do an ultrasound. We need to date the pregnancy and figure out your due date."

"Alright." Keleigh said softly. She held back her tears. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad.

"Okay." The doctor examined her and then got the ultrasound machine. "Okay, let's see what we have. Everything looks good. Baby is the right size. Good strong heartbeat. From the ultrasound and the exam, you are about four weeks along."

"Can you tell me the conception date?" Keleigh asked.

"Looks like January 15." The doctor said.

"How soon can we do a DNA test?" John asked. He knew the date was the date she was kidnapped and raped.

"There are a couple of choices. We can do one when you are fifteen weeks. We would do an amino and test the DNA. But there is a risk of miscarriage, infection and stillborn." He knew that Keleigh wouldn't want to risk a stillborn after Grace. "The other option is to wait until the baby is born. Once the baby is, we can do a simple cheek swap and know the father. The choice is yours. The other option is that since you aren't sure who the father is and you were raped, you can end the pregnancy."

"No, I won't do that." Keleigh replied. She couldn't do that knowing there was a chance the baby could be John's.

"Why don't I let you talk it over and you decide?" Nick said walking out.

Once he had gone, John turned to Keleigh. He was going to let her make the decision. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't want to risk the baby. Are you okay if we wait until it's born to find out? If you aren't, you can tell me."

"K, I want to do whatever you want. If you want to wait until the baby is born, that's fine. We will do that." He walked over to her and gently took her hand hoping she wouldn't pull away but she did. He knew it was too soon. "K, no matter whose baby this is, I will be here. I can do anything for you and I will do anything for you."

"Okay. We will wait until the baby is born." She said as she got up off the exam table. "John, can we do this? If we wait, there is no taking it back. If the baby is Batista's, we will be the parents. Can you deal with that?"

"Can you? K, can you deal with looking at this baby and see the man who raped you if it is Batista's?"

"I can because it would be my baby too. As much as I don't want it to be his, I know I will love it anyway and be the best mom to it."

"Well, there's your answer." He smiled. "K, I'm in this no matter whose baby it is. I can deal with the fact if it is Batista's because the baby would be a part of you also. I would love anything that was a part of you."

"So, we're doing this no matter what."

"Yes. No matter what, we are raising this baby together. Now, let's go make your next appointment and head home."

They headed out of the doctor's office. They had a joint session that day. Keleigh knew that Dr. Graham would want them to talk about the fact she was pregnant. She only hoped that Batista didn't find out somehow. She didn't need him knowing she was pregnant.

Dave Batista sat in the jail waiting for his weekly visit from Jeff. Jeff had told him that Mickie had ran away apparently. He knew she was hurt over everything. Finding out that the guy she had fallen in love with was an FBI agent and married then her brother being send away to jail. He only hoped she was okay.

"Hey, boss." Jeff said sitting down.

"Jeff, what's the word?" Dave asked him.

"Ted went back to San Antonio and his family. I can't find Mickie. She must not want to be found. Randy and Mike are being well hidden by the FBI."

"What about Cena and his wife?" He hoped that he had ruined their marriage. He wanted Cena to suffer.

"They are still married but both are in therapy." Jeff wondered about telling him what the spy had told him.

"What is it Jeff?" Batista asked.

"Chris said that Keleigh is pregnant and they don't know who the father is."

"So, Randy or Cena is the father?" Dave wasn't sure how this would be useful to him yet.

"No, you or Cena is the father."

"Really? Now that is information I can use." Dave thought for a minute. "Jeff get a letter to the FBI building. Make sure it's addressed to Jerry Lawler. Tell him I want to meet with him. If he wants to protect Keleigh, he will come to see me."

"Consider it done, boss." Jeff quickly left the jail and headed to write the letter and then have it delivered. He arranged for a messagener to take the letter to the FBI.

Jerry was shocked when he got the letter from Batista but based on the words, he knew he would go see him. He had to protect Keleigh since he couldn't when she was taken. Jerry arrived at the jail and asked to see Dave.

"What do you want, Dave?" Jerry asked him.

"I wanted to know how my baby is." He said quickly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know Keleigh is pregnant and it might be mine. So, I want to know how the baby is."

"That baby is no concern of yours. It's Keleigh's baby. She and John are working things out and will raise that baby together."

"No, I don't think so. If the baby is mine, I expected someone to bring my child to see me."

"No. No one will bring that child to see you. You will never have any contact with that child should it be yours. I will make sure of that." Jerry got up and walked out. He would make sure Batista had no contact with the baby if it was his. He would protect Keleigh and the baby from everything.

Keleigh and John arrived home and were shocked when Jerry showed up.

"Jerry, what are you doing here?" Keleigh asked him as he sat down.

"I wanted to let both of you know that Batista found out about the baby. He knows he might be the father."

"What? How the hell did that happen?" John yelled. "We were careful."

"I think the spy in the department overheard something and then told him. The point is he knows and if he is the father, he wants rights. He wants someone to bring the baby to see him."

"No. That monster will have no part in this baby's life. I won't allow it." Keleigh said quickly.

"K, we won't let him near the baby." John said reassuring her.

"Keleigh, I plan to talk to the DA and see what we can do to terminate his parental rights should he be the father. Let us handle this. You have too much stress as it is."

"Alright." She said calming down.

"When will you know who the father is?" Jerry asked them.

"We are going to wait until the baby is born." John replied. "It's safer that way."

"Alright. I will look into things and make sure I can stop Batista from doing this should the baby be his. But I hope and pray it's not." Jerry hugged Keleigh and left. He wanted to work on this immediately.

Keleigh turned to John once Jerry had left. "John, what if he succeeds and we have to take the baby to see him if he is the father."

"K, I promise you. I will do whatever I have to do to make sure you and the baby are safe. I won't allow Batista to hurt you anymore."

He slowly pulled her into a hug hoping she wouldn't pull away. He noticed that while she did tense up, she didn't pull away. He knew it was a small step but a step in the right direction none the less.

Please Review!


	41. Chapter 41

Keleigh walked into the living room and saw John watching a movie. She wanted to talk to him about her decision concerning her job. She walked over to the sofa and sat down beside him. She took the remote and turned off the movie.

"John, I want to talk to you about something." She said once she had.

"Alright. What's up K?" John asked turning to face her.

"I've decided I don't want to be an FBI agent anymore. I never wanted to be an agent. I was only one because it was what my dad wanted." She took a deep breath. "Plus after everything, I just don't want to."

"Alright. If that is what you want, then I'm okay with that." He was actually relieved that she wanted to leave the FBI. It would be better for their marriage if she wasn't an agent. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I can teach at the academy or I can use my law degree and work as a lawyer or I can be a stay at home mom. What do you think I should do?"

"K, whatever you chose to do, I will support you. If you want to teach, teach. If you would prefer to stay at home, stay at home."

"I actually want to stay at home for now. Maybe I can do some consulting with the FBI when it's needed on things but I would really like to be a stay at home mom."

"Okay. Then that's what you should do."

"Thank you for understanding about everything."

"K, I love you and I want you to be happy. I have made so many mistakes in this marriage, I want to change that. I want us to have the marriage we had in the beginning."

"I want that too. I feel that me not working for the FBI will help us. So, I want to hand in my resignation as soon as possible."

"Alright." He leaned in and kissed her gently. He felt her tense up but she didn't pull away. "I love you K."

"I love you too. John, you are sure you can do this right? That you can deal with the baby if it is his."

"K, for you I can do anything. I will be the best dad to this baby regardless of who the father is. This baby is a part of you and that in itself makes me love the baby."

"Okay." She was relieved that he was in this. It put her mind at ease.

The rest of the night they watched movies and ordered out. He could tell she was more relaxed which was good for her and the baby. He meant what he said to her. Regardless of who the father was, he would love the baby and be the father to it. He hoped that the baby was his but he knew nothing was certain. The only thing that was certain was the fact that the baby was Keleigh's. And that fact and the fact that he loved Keleigh more than anything, is what made it possible for him to love the baby.

The next morning John headed into work. Keleigh was going to go in later that day and hand in her resignation. She had just made her something to eat and sat down on the sofa when she heard the news report.

"We have breaking news. A plane carrying some well know mob witnesses has gone down over the Gulf of Mexico. The witness were said to be Randy Orton and Michael Mizanin. They were witness against Mob Boss David Batista Junior. The FBI has no cause right now for the crash but it is believed that everyone on board is dead. They are in the process of identifying the bodies. FBI spokeswoman Eve Torres made this statement earlier.

We think the plane had mechanical issues. We are looking into the cause. We have recovered all the bodies from the plane and are in the process of identifying them. We believe that the bodies are that of Randy Orton and Mike Mizanin."

Keleigh turned off the TV and broke down crying. She couldn't believe that Randy was dead. She had lost another person she loved. She got up and headed into the bedroom. She got out the box she had that contained pictures and other things from her relationship with Randy. She began to look through the pictures. As she looked at some it brought back memories for her. She found one that was taken when they went camping one time and it brought back a wonderful memory.

_Flashback_

_"Come on Keleigh, you can't be serious." Randy said as they were up at the lake. They were camping with some friends for college graduation and they managed to sneak away from the group._

_"I'm very serious. So, take everything off." She said with a smile. _

_"I can't believe I'm caving to you." He said as he undressed."When did the need to go skinny dipping become something you wanted to do?"_

_"I decided that I wanted to accomplish everything on my list." She said as she got undressed too. "I made a list of things I want to accomplish or do and this is on the list."_

_"Okay but can't you wait and do this with someone else." He asked as he watched her._

_"No, I wanted to do this with you. Because I also have another thing on my list and you are the one I want to do that with." She said as she got into the water. "Come on Randy, get in the water with me."_

_"I so better be getting sex out of this." He said as he got into the water also. "K, this water is cold."_

_"So, you're a big boy. You can handle it." She laughed as she swam over to him. _

_"I have no idea why I cave when you ask me something." He laughed as he pulled her to him._

_"Because you can't resist my charm." She laughed as she kissed him. _

_"That I can't."He said as he kissed her back._

_They were soon making love in the water. He knew that her boyfriend had broken up with her before graduation. Whenever she got dumped or anything happened, she ended up with him._

Keleigh laughed through her tears when she remembered that. He kidded her about her list of things. She had started the list right after her parents' death. She had marked off each thing she accomplished. Most had been accomplished with Randy. She continued to look through the box. She was shocked when came upon a photo of them that was taken a few years before she met Tyler. It was one of them taken at Stephanie's wedding. She hadn't even known that she kept the photo.

_Flashback_

_"Thanks for being my date."_ _Keleigh said to Randy as they were dancing at the reception._

_"No problem you know that. I would drop anything for you." He said to her._

_"Who or what did you drop for me?" _

_"Oh, just some girl. She wanted me to spend the day with her but I would rather be with you." He smiled. He had been dating Stacy but when Keleigh asked him to be her date for the wedding, he told Stacy that he couldn't be with her._

_"You're so bad."She laughed. "Those girls are going to wonder who you keep dropping them for."_

_"I don't care. I would gladly tell them. I drop them for the best person in the world. That they can never do what you do."_

_"Did you just think that up?" She laughed._

_"Yes, was it cheesy?" He laughed._

_"No, I like to hear it." _

_"Really? So, how about we get out of here? We are in a hotel you now."_

_"You're so bad." She giggled. "I can't leave. I'm the maid of honor."_

_"Oh please, the reception is almost over and I'm sorry but this dress is making me want to do things to you."_

She had to laugh at the thought and how much a lot of their time together was spend having sex. But there were other times too. Times when he could talk her down from anything. Like right after Tyler and his friend raped her.

_Flashback_

_"K, everything will be okay." Randy said as they walked around the park. He wanted to tell her that he was making sure Tyler would never hurt her again._

_"I don't know about that. How could he do that to me?" She said as they stopped at the bridge._

_"K, he is a jerk who deserves to be dead for he did."_

_"I should have stopped him. I have the training from the FBI."_

_"K, he was too strong and he had his friend with him and he caught you by surprise. None of this is your fault." He hugged her._

_"I feel like it is." She said as she hugged him back. She thought she would feel uncomfortable being touched but when Randy did it, it wasn't._

_"K, this will be okay. You are working through things with Dr. Graham. You will move on from this. I promise."_

_"What if I can't? What if I never feel comfortable being with anyone again? I will be alone forever. No guy is going to wait to make love with me and they won't want to be with someone who was raped. I'm going to be alone forever."_

_"No, you won't. K, you are a loving and caring person. You will be comfortable with someone again." He wanted to tell her how much he really loved her. How he wanted them to be together but he knew that she wasn't ready to hear it and with her job and his job, it would make a relationship hard. "Someone who will love you and help you."_

_"Thanks Randy." She said kissing him on the cheek._

_He smiled at her. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him and how much he loved her. How every moment they had spent together meant so much. How every time they had made love with each other made him love her more. How he wanted them to have a life together. But he knew with him working for Dave Batista and her an FBI agent, it would make the possibility of a relationship impossible. He hated that he had to work for Batista. If his father hadn't owed the money, he would be free to be with her. He knew he couldn't risk her life by being with her but he knew he would never love anyone the way he loved her. So, he would watch as she eventually met someone and got married and had the life she wanted. He would love her from afar to protect her from Batista._

Keleigh put the photos back in the box and put the box back in the closet. She knew Randy's parents had died a few years earlier and he had no family. She got ready and headed to the FBI building. She wanted to hand in her resignation and found out more about the plane crash. She had to know what was going to happen to Randy's remains. She wanted to place them with his parents in the cemetery near her parents and Grace. She couldn't take if they were just discarded like they were nothing.

Please Review!


	42. Chapter 42

Keleigh arrived at the FBI building a short while later. She swiped her ID and headed in. She went to her floor first. She had to give her resignation to Vince. She walked into the office and was immediately greeted by her coworkers.

"K, how are you?" Stephanie asked hugging her friend. She noticed that Keleigh tensed up. "I'm sorry K, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay." Keleigh said pulling away.

"Are you here to tell my dad when you're coming back?" Stephanie missed Keleigh as her partner. She liked Eve but Keleigh was her best friend.

"No. I'm here to turn in my resignation."

"K, you love your job." Stephanie was shocked by this. She thought Keleigh would take some time off and then come back to work.

"No, I don't love it. I was only an agent because my dad wanted me too. I don't want to be an agent anymore." Keleigh said sitting down at what was her desk.

"So, what are you going to do?" Stephanie asked sitting down at her own desk.

"I'm going to stay home and be a stay at home mom."

"So, you're keeping the baby regardless?"

"Yes. John and I talked about and we want the baby. We hope it is John's but if it isn't, we will deal with that and be the best parents." Keleigh began packing up her desk. "This is my baby regardless of the father and I plan to be the best mom to my baby."

"Alright. You know I support you K."

"Thanks. Now I have to go and talk to your dad." Keleigh got up and headed to Vince's office. She had her resignation in hand. She knocked on his door and heard him say come in.

"Keleigh, nice to see you." Vince said from his desk. He knew hugging her would not be the right thing. "What can I do for you? Are you ready to come back?"

"No. I came to give you this." She handed him her letter.

"You're resigning?"

"Yes. I don't want to be an agent. It's time to move on. I never wanted to be one. I just can't do it anymore."

"Okay, I understand. So, what are you going to do?" He said placing the letter on his desk.

"I'm going to stay home. I want to."

"Alright. Keleigh, you have a job here anytime. You were a great agent. "He got up and walked her out.

After packing up her desk and locker, she headed to see John and Jerry. She had to know what was going on with everything including Randy's body. She arrived on the floor and immediately noticed everyone looking at her. She knew they all knew what happened.

"Keleigh, how are you?" Macy, one of the agents, asked her.

"I'm fine." Keleigh was shocked because she hated Macy and she was certain that Macy hated her. "I have to go."

Keleigh left Macy standing there and headed to John's desk. He wasn't there so she headed into Jerry's office.

"Keleigh, what's going on?" Jerry asked concerned. He didn't know she was coming in.

"I just gave my resignation to Vince. I don't want to be an agent anymore." Keleigh said sitting down.

"Why?"

"No. I only became an agent because my dad wanted me too. I never wanted it."

Jerry nodded. He knew she hadn't wanted to be an agent. He remembered the little girl who used to come in the office and show everyone her stories she had written. She told her dad that she wanted to be a writer for a magazine. Jerry remembered Trent telling her that it was a silly dream and she should be an agent. He felt bad when Trent would put down her dreams.

He always thought that Trent didn't really enjoy being a dad. Trent once told him that when Katherine told him she was pregnant, he was angry. His career was too important to have a child. But Katherine told him she wouldn't get rid of the baby. Once Keleigh was born, Trent seemed happy about it and often played the doting dad to her but Jerry could see it was a sham. Jerry would have loved being a dad to her. Both of his wives were unable to have children. He had always wished that he was the father of Keleigh. He knew Katherine had wanted him to be but with Trent's temper it was better that he was the father.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be a stay at home mom."

"Alright. Have you and John talked about this?"

"Yes. We agreed that I would stay home."

"Good. Keleigh, how are you and John doing?"

"We are working through things. Therapy is helping. We are making decisions about the baby."

"You're going to be the parents right?"

"Yes. We are going to raise the baby. John says he will love it because it's a part of me should the baby be Batista's."

"That's great. I'm glad you are going to." Jerry got up and walked to the front of his desk and sat down. "Keleigh, I know how hard this is for you. But you're a strong person."

"Thanks." Keleigh sighed a little bit. "Jerry, what happen to Randy?"

"Plane crash sweetie. We think Batista had something to do with it but we don't know. We are investigating."

"What will happen to his remains?"

"I don't know sweetie. He has no family alive."

"Can I be responsible for them? Jerry, I want to bury him with his parents in the cemetery near Grace and my parents."

"Alright, if that is what you want, then okay." Jerry said walking back to his desk and getting out some paperwork. "Sign this and I will make you responsible."

"Thank you. You know how much this means to me." She said as she signed the paper.

"I do know. " He took the paperwork back and filed it. "Alright, that's everything. Once we release the body, I will contact you."

"Thank you." She got up and headed out. She noticed John was back at his desk.

"K, what's up?" John asked.

"I just dropped my resignation off to Vince. I'm no longer an FBI agent."

"Well, now that it is done, you can relax and not have the headaches."

"True. Well, I'm heading out. I have some errands to run." She walked out of the office and to the elevator.

"K." John said coming up behind her.

"Yeah."

"I know about Randy and how much he meant to you. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. See you at home." She got into the elevator and headed home.

Once she was gone, John headed back into the bullpen and to his desk.

"Everything okay?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah, I just hate that Keleigh is grieving like this. She was close to Randy." John had heard about the plane crash same as everyone else.

"John, Keleigh asked to be responsible for Randy's remains." Jerry said walking up. He knew there was a spy on his team so, he made them think Randy was dead too. Everyone had to think he was dead.

"I figured that. I found out how close Randy and K were."

"Yep, they grew up together. She will be very upset by this so, you need to be there for her."

"I plan to."

"Alright, back to work guys." Jerry walked back to his office and made the call to Michael. They were the only ones who knew Randy was alive and it was to remain that way. They couldn't take the chance that Batista would find out.

Keleigh arrived home and was shocked when Jay was standing at her door.

"Jay, what are you doing here?" Keleigh asked him as she walked up to the porch.

"I wanted to see how you were. I heard about Randy. I'm sorry Keleigh." Jay Reso said stepping forward to hug her.

"No." She said stepping away.

"Keleigh, are you okay?" She had never back away from him even when they broke up because she slept with Randy.

"No. Come inside." She said unlocking the door. Both stepped inside.

"Keleigh, what's going on?"

"I've had a rough couple months, Jay." She said walking into the kitchen. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Sure." He sat down on the stool at the island in the kitchen.

"Here" She said handing him the cup of coffee.

"So, what's going on? I know it's more than Randy dying."

"I'm pregnant."

"That's great Keleigh." He said getting off the stool to hug her.

"No, stay away from me." She said stepping away.

"Kee, what's going on?"

"I was raped a little while ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He felt bad for trying to hug her.

"It's okay. Jay, I haven't seen you since high school graduation and now you show up here. How did you know where I lived?"

"Kara told me where you lived. I just wanted to see if you were okay after Randy. I assumed you would be brokenhearted by your husband's death."

"My husband's death?" She was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Randy, your husband. Kee, I just told you. You're acting like your husband isn't dead."

"Jay, my husband isn't dead. Where did you hear I was married to Randy?"

"Kara. She said you and Randy were married. I always knew you would marry him."

"I didn't marry Randy. My husband's name is John."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Jay, I am upset about Randy. You know how much he meant to me."

"I know that. Kee, I didn't mean to upset you or anything. I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

"I'm sorry. Goodbye, Keleigh."

She watched him walk out the door. She still was shocked that he came to see her. They had broken up in high school and after graduation, they went their separate ways. Now, he just shows up when he hears that Randy is dead. Something just was off with it but she honestly couldn't think about that. She had too much going on to worry about why her ex was there.

Batista had to laugh when he heard the news about Randy and Mike. They thought they could get out of the mob but no one gets out unless they die. The two biggest threats to him were dead. His lawyer told him he wouldn't get out for a long time. He told his lawyer to petition for a paternity test to see if he was the father of the baby. He also told him to make it clear that he wanted to meet with Keleigh alone.

Please Review!


	43. Chapter 43

Jerry received the letter from the lawyer about Batista wanting to see Keleigh alone. That was never going to happen. There was no way that Jerry was going to let her go see Batista alone. He decided to go to Keleigh and John's to tell them about the letter. He knew they probably got the papers requesting a DNA test. Since they already planned to have one, it was kind of a moot point. He left the office and headed to the subdivision where John and Keleigh lived. He pulled into their driveway and got out. He heard the dog barking inside as he rang the bell.

"Jerry, what are you doing here?" John asked when he opened the door.

"I have to talk to you and Keleigh." Jerry replied walking in. Just as he did, Keleigh came out of the kitchen.

"Jerry, is something wrong?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know how to answer that sweetie." He said walking toward her.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" She asked. She had made lasagna and salad for dinner.

"Sure." He replied. He called his wife and told her he had to talk to John about something and he would be home later.

Once dinner was served they sat down at the table. Jerry thought about how to approach the subject.

"Keleigh, John, I got a letter from Batista and his lawyer today."

"What did it say?" John asked him.

"He wants a paternity test done on the baby and he wants Keleigh to come and visit him alone."

"We know we are having a paternity test done once the baby is born." Keleigh replied.

"I know that sweetie. We will explain that to them." Jerry looked to John and then Keleigh. "Keleigh, he wants to meet with you. If you don't want to, then you don't have too. But he threatened custody of the baby if you don't go visit him."

"I'll go visit him but not alone." She replied. "I want you or someone to go with me."

"I'll go." John said quickly.

"John, you can't do that. You need to stay away from him. Don't let him anger you." Jerry said. "I can go or we can send Kofi or Chris."

"Jerry can you go with me?" Keleigh asked him. He was like her second dad so she knew he would.

"I can. We will go tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem sweetie." He finished dinner and headed out. He told her he would be by in the morning to get her.

"Baby, are you sure about this?" John asked as they were cleaning up the kitchen.

"Yes. We need to let Batista know exactly where everything stands." She knew that they needed to let him know that no matter what, she and John were going to raise the baby.

"Alright. Just be careful. I don't want anything happening to you or the baby."

"We will be fine." She replied as she finished cleaning up.

It had been two and half months since the whole rape thing but she still was having trouble letting John touch her. She was alright if he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek but once he kissed her on the lips or touch her, she would freak out. He was being very patient with her. She hoped eventually she would overcome things and be able to be with her husband. The therapist said she would eventually but it would take time. She and John were working through the issues in their individual sessions and then in their joint sessions. Their marriage was slowly getting back on track but the intimacy was what was taking the longest.

The next day Jerry came and got her and they headed to Beaumont where the prison was. Jerry hoped that Batista didn't do anything to upset Keleigh. They arrived at the prison and were shown into the visiting room. Keleigh was relieved that there was a glass in between her and Batista. She and Jerry sat down and Batista was soon shown to the room

"Well, I see my letter got to you." He said sitting down in front of them. "So, how is my baby doing?"

"This is my baby not yours." Keleigh said quickly.

"But it could be. I know how far along you are and that the father could be me or Cena."

"What do you want, Dave?" Jerry asked him.

"I wanted to see the mother of my child and to let her know I will not be squeezed out of my child's life."

"You don't know this baby is yours. But if it is, you will have no part in its life." She replied.

"Oh, you're wrong. If I'm the father, then I will get me a court order forcing you to bring him to see me. I will not be cut out of my child's life."

"You will never have any part of my child's life. If the paternity test shows you are the father, you will have no rights to my child. John will be my child's father."

"No, Cena will never be father to my child."

"Dave, we don't know whose baby it is yet. Until we do, these threats are useless." Jerry said calming things. He could see this was upsetting Keleigh and he wasn't going to allow that.

"I want a paternity test done as soon as possible."

"No, we are waiting until the baby is born. I'm not doing one before then." Keleigh said as strongly as she could. But inside she was breaking, this was the man who tortured her by raping her over and over again and in front of her husband. He made John watch and then he made them each watch the DVDs were they cheated.

"Alright. I will agree to wait until the baby is born if you come and give me monthly updates on the baby."

"I will send you a letter and tell you how the baby is doing but I won't come here and visit you. I can't."

"Alright, a letter then." He smirked. He hadn't gotten totally what he wanted but her having to write him would put strain on her marriage. He still planned to break Cena's marriage. He thought making Cena watch his wife fuck Randy would have done it but it didn't. He then thought Cena watching him fuck her would do it but nothing seemed to work. Now he hoped he could finally blow their marriage apart.

After they left the prison, Jerry took Keleigh to get something to eat. She needed to calm down after the visit. He knew her going to see Batista was a bad idea. Keleigh didn't need stress right now.

"Keleigh, are you okay?" Jerry asked as they order lunch at the diner.

"I'm okay." She replied ordering a cheeseburger and fries with a chocolate milkshake.

"You know that with Batista in jail, he has no chance for anything with the baby."

"What if he buys a judge and the judge agrees to let him have visitation? I don't want that monster anywhere near my child."

"Keleigh, once the DNA test is done, we will know who the father is. If it is Batista, we will deal with that and him. I promise you, he will have no part of the child's life."

"I hope so. I pray every day that the baby is John's. I don't want Batista to be my child's father and I don't want John to leave me. If he does, I will have no one." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Keleigh, you are never alone. You have me, Stephanie and the McMahons. We will always take care of you."

"I've lost so much Jerry. I lost my parents, my daughter and my best friend. I don't know if I can take it if John leaves me if the baby is Batista's."

Jerry hated that she felt so much pain but he knew for everyone's safety, he had to let her think Randy was dead. He only hoped that the baby was John's but he knew even if it wasn't, John wouldn't leave her. They had been through too much.

"Keleigh, I don't believe that John will leave you. He loves you too much. You guys have been through so much."

"I know we have but what if he can't deal with his worst enemy being the biological father of the baby."

"K, it doesn't matter who the father is. The baby is a part of you and that makes John love it. He loves you and he knows if Batista does turn out to be the father, it's not your fault. You didn't ask for him to rape you."

"I know that but it doesn't stop the fear I have."

He knew nothing he could say would make her feel better. She was worried about being alone and John leaving her and the only person who could always put her at ease with things was, at least to her, dead.

Please Review!


	44. Chapter 44

After the visit with Batista, Keleigh began making plans for a romantic night with her husband. She wanted them to try to be intimate. She felt she was ready but she was still a little scared. She remembered how wonderful John was when they had made love for the first time. It was almost nine months after Tyler and his friend had raped her. It had only been a few months since Batista raped her but she wanted to be with her husband.

She cooked a romantic dinner and decorated the place in candles. She locked the dog in the guest room. She had everything done by the time John came home. He was shocked when he walked in and saw the house decorated.

"Wow, what's all of this?" He asked as he walked into the dining room.

"I wanted to cook a romantic dinner for you and I wanted us to have a romantic evening."

"Are you sure about this? K, there is no rush on anything." Jerry had told him what she said when they went to see Batista. "I'm not going anywhere no matter what."

"I know. I just wanted us to have a nice evening."

"Alright. Let's have a nice dinner."

They sat down at the table and enjoyed the dinner. John hoped she wasn't rushing herself based on her fear that he would leave her. He had no plans to leave her whether he was the baby's father or not. He loved her and he wanted to be with her.

After dinner, they headed into the living room. She had been playing soft music in the background.

"John, I planned this evening for us to be together. I want us to be together."

"K, we are together."

"I know that but I want us to make love."

"K, I don't want you to rush yourself. It's only been a few months."

"I know that but I want to do this." She moved closer to her husband. "I need you to make love to me."

He was torn with his feelings. He did want to be with her but he didn't want to rush her and it do more damage. But he couldn't resist granting her anything she wanted.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked as he gently took her hand.

"Yes." She said as she moved closer to kiss him. She leaned in and kissed him gently.

As they kissed, he noticed she wasn't as tense as she usually was. But he couldn't' help but wonder if she was making herself be okay with it. He felt her deepen the kiss.

"Take me to the bedroom." She whispered as she got up and took his hand. She led him into their bedroom.

Once they were there, he began removing her clothes. He removed his own and then gently laid her back on the bed. He kissed her gently and slowly entered her. He felt her tense up when he did.

"K, are you okay? We can stop this." He said as he stopped.

"I don't want to stop." She leaned up and kissed him. "Please make love to me."

He started to make love to her. He hoped this wasn't going to damage her further. He couldn't help but think she was making herself be okay with this. It took her so long last time to be ready. Could she really be ready now?

As he continued to make love her, she put everything out of her mind. She only wanted to be in this moment with him. She didn't want to think about what happened when she was kidnapped.

After they had made love, they laid there together. She felt safe in the moment with him. Safe with his arms around her.

"K, are you okay?" John asked as they laid there.

"I'm fine." She replied as she had her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat as she laid there.

"K, I didn't want to rush things. If you weren't ready for this, you can tell me." He said as he lovingly stroked her hair.

"I wanted to be with you. I don't want this to affect our lives." She looked up at him. "I don't want you to leave me."

"K, I love you and I would never leave you."

"I just wanted to show you how much I love you."

"Baby, I know how much you love me. You never have to show to me that." He kissed her. "K, we are taking everything at our own pace. I didn't want us to make love until you were ready."

"I'm ready. I was ready. John, I could have stopped if I wasn't ready." She kissed him this time. "I want us to get our marriage back. I want us to have a real marriage the way we were before."

"We are getting our marriage back on track. We have a real marriage whether we make love or not."

"But a real marriage includes making love."

"I know that but you have been through something horrible. It takes time to work through that."

"I'm working through things in my therapy. We are working things out in our joint sessions. I wanted us to make love tonight. John, you were as gentle with me as you were the first time we were together. I love you so much."

"I love you too. K, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I don't want this to do more damage because we rushed."

"It won't. I promise. I'm fine." She replied. "I'm great. I have a wonderful husband and a baby on the way. Even with things the way they are about the baby, I'm happy because it could be our baby. We didn't rush things. I wanted to make love to you. I know I was ready."

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure." He kissed her and let the conversation fall. He would have to take her word that she was okay and that they didn't rush.

Keleigh knew what she said was true. She was ready to be with him. She realized it was different from before. When Tyler and his friend raped her, she was alone. She only had Stephanie, Jerry and the McMahons. This time she had her husband. Someone she knew she would be comfortable making love with. It was what she needed on this day. She needed to feel the closeness of being with him.

The next day John headed to work. Jerry had called a meeting with his team but didn't tell them what it was about. He arrived at the office and walked in the conference room.

"Alright team. This is why I called this meeting." Jerry said walking in. "The FBI thinks Batista has a spy in this department. I'm here to try to figure out who that is."

"Do you have an idea of who the spy is?" Chris asked hoping he had no idea it was him.

"No. We are looking through everyone files and seeing if anything comes out." Jerry gave them all some files. "I want you to look over these files."

He left Kofi, Chris and John in the conference room and headed to his office. He wanted to talk to Michael about things.

"So, John, you seem happier today." Kofi said to him. "I guess things are good with Keleigh."

"Yeah. I came home last night and she had this romantic dinner planned. It was so nice and it reminded me of before this whole Batista thing."

"That's great John." Chris replied.

"Did you and Keleigh?" Kofi asked him.

"We did. I was worried we were rushing things but she said she was okay. I hope I didn't rush things."

"John, if K wasn't ready, she would have stopped you."

"I don't know about that. A part of me feels that maybe she made herself be okay with it. She is so afraid I'll leave her if the baby is Batista's. I'm worried she did this to make sure I wouldn't."

"You aren't going to leave her if the baby is his right?" Kofi asked.

"I'm not leaving her no matter whose baby it is. I hope and pray its mine but if it is his, I will love it and raise it like my own. That baby is a part of Keleigh and that makes me love it."

"I'm glad to hear that John." Kofi replied. "Now, let's get back to work and figure out who the spy is."

Chris and John laughed and they began reading over the files. John was glad he could talk to his team about things. He didn't want to put any more stress on Keleigh. She was dealing with enough from Batista and his insistence that the baby was his and the wanting the letters about the baby's progress. He wished he could get Batista to leave her alone but he knew that wouldn't happen until they knew who the father was.

Please Review!


	45. Chapter 45

This is the final chapter of Hearts and Handcuffs. I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has read and reviewed it. It means so much. I hope you have enjoyed the rewrite of Reflections and Hearts and Lies. I also incourage you to read Cemented Legacy by RatedrKjErIcHo. It is the sequel to this one and it is written with my permission. So go and check it. It will give you the questions to the unanswered questions.

Thank you once again for reading and reveiwing.

* * *

The next few months went and Keleigh was dealing with Batista still. She wrote the letters every month to keep him updated on things. She hated that she had too but it was necessary until the DNA test. Keleigh was entering her fifth month. John and the team were still trying to figure out who the spy was in the department but it was too no avail. Jerry had released Randy's ashes to her a few months before. He said the bodies from the plane crash were too badly burned and it was easier to cremate them. She had the ashes buried next to his parents and put a grave marker there.

"So, what are your plans to day?" John asked Keleigh as they were in the kitchen having breakfast.

"I thought I would do some shopping and then go to the cemetery and see my parents, Grace and Randy."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, that's okay. You have work."

"You know I would call in and spend the day with you."

"I know that but I think this is something I have to do alone."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything." He got up and kissed her goodbye. "I love you K."

"I love you too." She said as he left. She sighed and cleared the table.

Once the kitchen was cleaned, she headed to the bathroom and got dressed. She then headed out. She drove to the mall first and did a little shopping then Babies R Us to get some things. She and John had found out they were expecting a little boy. So, Keleigh wanted to buy some little boy stuff.

After leaving Babies R Us, she headed to the cemetery. She had stopped on the way and gotten some flowers. She got out of her SUV and walked to where her parents and Grace were buried. The whole area around the statue that stood there belonged to her parents. Her father had sold some plots to Randy's father right before the accident so Randy's parents and him were buried close. She walked to her parents graves first. She placed the flowers on the grave and began her usual thing of talking to them.

"Hey, mom and dad. I know you guys know what's been going on. Things have been so hard lately. Everything dealing with the aftermath of Batista is hard. I just keep thinking I did something to make him do that. He said he followed me when I was younger. How did I never know? His father paid him to watch us. He said he fell in love with me then. I just can't believe that. John and I are in therapy separately and together. We are working through things. Our marriage is slowly being repaired. Me being pregnant has definitely added stress. We won't know who the father is until the baby is born. I know I could find out now but I won't risk a miscarriage or stillborn. Not after what happened with Grace." She sighed a little bit. "I still am so afraid that John will realize he can't be with me if the baby turns out to be Batista's. I'm not sure I can do this alone."

She felt the wind blow as she stood there. She couldn't help but think it was her mother or father trying to calm her about things.

"I just wanted to talk to you about things."

She gave one more look at their graves and headed to her daughter's. She placed the pink teddy bear and pink roses on her grave.

"Hey, baby girl. I know you're watching over things with Grandpa and Grandma. Just know that daddy and I love you so much and we miss you. This new baby doesn't take your place. No one ever could. I think about you all the time. I think about how things might have been if you had lived. Would it have changed the outcome of things? But I guess no one really knows that." She once again felt the wind blow by her as she stood there. "I wish I knew what exactly I'm supposed to do. I was so sure with you. I was certain I would be a great mom but I don't have that confidence right now. I just wanted to come and tell you that love you and I miss you. My sweet baby Grace."

She kissed her hand and then placed to Grace's gravestone. Once she had, she moved to where Randy's parents were and where he was.

"This is where I didn't think I would be." She said as she placed the flowers on the grave. "I never thought you would be here. How did all of this get messed up like this? Why did you have to go to work for Batista? You could have done so much more. I know this is bad of me. Yelling at a dead person."

She laughed a little as she said it.

"But this wasn't what it was supposed to be like. You were suppose to be that person I could always go to and talk to. We had been through so much. You helped me deal with my parents' death, all the broken hearts." She laughed. "What happened with Tyler? When I lost Grace and how uncertain I was in my marriage. You told me to think about it and decide what I wanted. I wanted my marriage. I still do. I could so use my best friend right now. When I heard about that plane crash, I was devastated. You were another person I lost. Why do I keep losing people? I can't help but wonder if that is why I'm so afraid that John will leave me. I'm not sure I can take losing someone else."

She stood there and waited for the wind blow like it had each time but nothing happened. She sighed a little bit before continuing.

"I miss you so much. I will always love you." She took one last look at the grave and walked back to her SUV and headed home.

Randy watched as she left. No one knew he had sneaked away from where he was to see her. He followed her to the cemetery. He knew talking to her would be a mistake. He just watched her. He heard her talking to her parents and then Grace. Finally he heard her talk to him. He could tell she was in so much pain and there was nothing he could. If she knew he was alive, it would put her in more danger and he wouldn't do that especially with her being pregnant.

He could see how much she needed someone to talk to and it killed him that he couldn't be there for her. As he watched her, he realized this was the last time he would be able to see her. He would have to stay away to protect her.

"You shouldn't be here someone could see you." Jerry said walking up. "I asked you not to come. I told you I would take care of her."

"I know you said that but she is in so much pain." Randy said turning to face him. "Are you or John doing anything to stop Batista from bothering her?"

"We are trying. The information you and Mike gave us was very useful. It will keep him in jail for a long time but it doesn't stop him from making her miserable because of the baby."

"I'm not sure I can walk away from her. Even though she is married and wants to be with John, I love her. I know I always will."

"Randy, I know you will but you have to move on and get use to your new life. She needs to move on and focus on her marriage and the baby. You know that. With you seemingly dead, she needs John more than ever."

"Are you certain he won't leave her if the baby is Batista's?"

"Yes. I'm very certain he won't leave her. He loves her just as much as you do. He is helping her through this but they still have a long way to go. Their marriage is still shaky. What Batista did did a lot of damage. I'm not sure she will ever be the same."

"I should have stopped him from doing anything to her."

"You couldn't have. He would have killed you and he planned it to where he got you out of the way. Randy, you have to move on. You and Keleigh are not going to happen. This is probably the last time you will see her. Move on and let her do the same."

"You're right. I can't put her in danger anymore." He took one last at the graves that were there and walked away with Jerry.

Everything over the last years had taken its toll on everyone and no one would be the same as they tried to move on and rebuild their lives. John and Keleigh trying to put their marriage back on track and dealing with everything. Randy dealing with the fall out of being in the program and trying to build a new life with his new identity and finally the team trying to find the spy that Batista has in the department. Everyone was trying to get things to where they needed to be but could they really do that. Could everyone finally get their happy ending?

Please Review! And Don't Forget To Check Out Cemented Legacy by RatedrKjErIcHo.


End file.
